Two different worlds collide
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: Falling in love... is not always simple..especially when the boy is your mom's boss's kid and when he is a total jerk that doesn't exactly make things easier....This is the definition of complication.previously known as baby D-clumsy wildact!
1. Chapter 1

An: hey guys so I was supposed to be focusing in class but instead I came up with this day so let me know what you think special thanks goes to xSarahx101 for helping with the trailer and the story…..seriously girl you are the best!

It was a normal day

shows Gabriella brushing her hair and getting dressed

But what lay ahead was not so normal

Complicated was more like it

shows Troy and Gabriella meeting awkwardly

When Gabriella meets her mum's boss's kid will she fall for him?

shows Gabriella laughing at something Troy said

Especially when he's used to getting everything he wants

shows Troy with a smirk on his face

"You know you're gonna like me sooner or later Gabriella so why not sooner?" Troy asked smirking.

"You know Troy you can have everything you want except me" Gabriella said as she glared.

when fate keeps throwing them together

"What are you doing here?" "This is my party" Show Gabriella groaning.

Will unexpected feeling get in the way

"I think I'm starting to like you" Gabriella whispers quietly. "I think I'm starting to like you too" Troy said as he looked her in the eyes.

will Troy lose the attitude

Shows him trying his best to be a gentleman.

Or will family expectations prove to be another problem?

"Troy you are forbidden to see this Gabriella she is not good enough for you" His dad says roughly.

"Well…"Troy said hesitantly

shows Troy looking at Gabriella with tears in his eyes

"Gabi my dad wants us to break up" He said brokenly.

Gabriella looks at him with tears in her eyes

"Then Troy we have to decide and no matter what we choose it isn't going to be easy".

will Troy and Gabriella stay together despite his father's wishes or will they turn a blind eye to love.

Starring

Vanessa hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac efron as Troy Bolton

Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton

Ashley tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Corbin bleu as Chad danfoth

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

And

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans


	2. This is me

_**An: **__Hey guys thanks so much for the positive feedback and once again I apologize for the late replies but fanfic didn't warn me anyway I had a history test open book thank God so when I finished my test I had nothing to do but sit and stare so instead of dreaming about Edward or Troy I decided to brainstorm the first chapter so the ground breaking brilliant idea that is this chapter should be (coughs) pretty amazing well not really but let's pretend it is_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned them I wouldn't be here now would I?_

_**Gabriella's pov**_

I sighed as I slammed my door shut. Seriously I think that parent's purpose in life is to make us teen's life as miserable as possible. And that's why they are probably so successful at it. It's like they were never teens.

And my mum keeps telling me "you have no idea how hard it was to be a teenager in my days. No mobiles rare computers blah blah" ok seriously mum so we have all that stuff but still high school is a fight for survival.

Can you honestly sit with your parents and have a 101 talk about high school today? No you can't because they would stare at you like you're mentally idiotic. I mean really can you honestly explain to them how not having a mobile is social suicide or that being hugged by your parents in front of the school is outrageous?

I huffed as I sat on my desk and decided to go through some of my homework. If I couldn't at least convince my mum that going out with my friends before doing homework was not a crime then I would at least find a way to pass the time.

Even if it meant doing my oh so wonderful painfully boring long weekend homework. Oh what fun?

I actually got a good amount of homework finished before I decided to play some music.

I flipped through some CDs and found my Kelly Clarkson cd. Perfect I thought. I put it in my cd player trivial I know but my mum has never heard of an iPod so what can I say. I sat down once again to face the scary task before me.

Yeah French was terrifying. It scared me lifeless and it's evil knows no ends. I seriously didn't get why we even needed that language. I mean it's not like if I knew how to tell a guy my stomach hurt in French I would get a date. Pft yeah right I'd have a better chance of being head cheerleader. Note the sarcasm cuz you're gonna be hearing a lot of it.

Who honestly cares about French? I'll tell you who no one. Well at least not me. You wouldn't see me parading around with my A+ paper in French. That could be cuz I don't parade around at all but still.

I read the next sentence and it read translate. Oh joy I thought after about 2 minutes of sitting there staring at the word like a prehistoric fool I decided to get my dictionary. Thank God my mum at least agreed on a laptop. But that was as far as she will go believe me. Anyways I opened my online dictionary and started translating.

I admit it I suck at French but what can I do? It's certainly not my fault that the language is a complete and utter bore. Ok so it may have been slight cheating getting help from my dictionary when people studied but I always made up for it later. The meaning of miserable in French.

_Malheureux. _Wow that word fits me perfectly I thought. Here I am doing my French homework instead of going to the movies with my friends. As if my social life couldn't be more of a drag. 

20 minutes a few papers and boring comments from me later I finally finished my homework. As a minus I didn't even get half of it. But on the bright side I now know how to say I am so bored in French which is je suis ainsi ennuyeux. And I also learned how to say it's useless trying to learn this subject which translates to c'est des uselss essayant d'apprendre le francais.

So who said I am a complete loser in French? If there was an award for complete lack of understanding in French I would so totally get it. And it would be up there next to my English award.

"Gabi" I heard my mum yell. I groaned as I thought what more could she possibly want. First she ruins my weekend. Even though me and my mum are best friends most of the time sometimes in 5 minutes we can just turn into a mother and her daughter. And to this day I have no idea how that happens. One of life's unsolved mysteries I guess. " Yeah mum?" I yelled back. I heard my door open and turned to face my mum.

She was dressed and had her hair washed. "Come on we are going to the hairdresser's" She said as she left my door open and went downstairs. I secretly yelled in excitement at least I would be getting out of this house.

Now there is the question of why I do my hair. It's simple really not quantum physics I can assure you. My hair is to put it simply an untamed tousled mess to put it lightly. I mean sure it was soft and everything but when it was natural it looked more like a cat's hair when unwashed. Or maybe a dog's. So yeah that's how bad it is. This is why I get it done every week so it can turn into a manageable mess.

I got up off my chair and shuffled boringly to my closet. I picked up a pair of dark brown pants and slipped the on. I then found a red shirt that matched perfectly. I put on a pair of light brown flip flops. I ran a brush through the complicated mess on my head that I call my hair. I grabbed my phone and book and headed towards the car.

I hopped into the car and my mum started the engine. The car made a kind of purring sound as it took off. We just sat there for a while in an awkward silence. I looked out the window and was once glad for silence. It could leave me to my thoughts. Silence is actually a wonderful thing. Though some people may dread it I really do think it's as golden as they say. When used properly it could be so heavenly. Just like now. I saw a couple walking holding hands and I couldn't help but envy them. They looked so in love I wondered if I would even have that.

I thought probably not. I am not only a major outcast in school which I totally don't mind but I am also a huge nerd and to top it off I Gabriella Montez am not the least bit beautiful. I mean at least not in the way the cheerleaders are. White skin blonde hair blue eyes I was the complete opposite. They were tall and very skinny probably anorexic but still with very desirable bodies. Me on the other hand well I'm short I'm not fat but I'm not exactly thin either. My hair is not beach blond it's a really dark shade of brown. And instead of having ocean colored eyes my eyes are cinnamon brown. Yeah life couldn't be better right now.

_**An: **__Ok guys so I know this isn't exactly great more like horrible but it's all I can come up with for a first chapter so lemme know what you think it's my first time writing not only a Troyella story but also writing a story in this style so please go easy on me but that doesn't mean constructive criticism isn't welcome. On the contrary it's welcome too. See you guys next chappy!_


	3. Hanging out and the party

_**An: **__Hey guys so today is like a huge celebration in my religion so it's a day off which means you guys are lucky cuz I am updating naturally lol_

_**Disclaimer: **__This is the last time I will say I don't own them because it's obvious I don't_

_**Gabriella's pov**_

I got into my mum's car and slammed the door shut from annoyance. My mum still had a while to go and I was so bored. Imagine sitting there for an hour having your tangled hair trying to be turned into a mess.

I'm telling you it's almost worse than sitting through a test. Or no scratch that it felt like sitting through an the interrogation in the FBI with the burning lights and everything.

On the plus side I look like a decent human being. On the negative side I have to go home. I turned on my mum's radio and turned to my favorite channel.

My mum finally came out and as always she looked gorgeous. She smiled at me and got into the car. She fumbled with the keys and finally the engine started. I took a deep breath as I spoke.

" Hey mum?" I asked uncertainly. "Yeah?" She said as she kept her eyes on the road. " I know you already said no but I'm begging you to reconsider please let me hang out with Taylor and Ryan" I said pleadingly as I looked at her. She looked at me momentarily and looked back at the road. " Alright Gabi under one condition" She said as she swerved the car and it came to a stop.

I smiled "You name it" I said. " You have to come to a party with me later today" She said as she looked at me. She started unbuckling her seat belt. I groaned.

" Gabriella Mari Montez don't get me that attitude" She said sternly as she gave me her look.

Now if you've never seen my mum with the look then consider yourself lucky. I swear she could probably get an escape convict to confess everything he ever did. They should probably use her on the police force. Then she wouldn't be on my case 24/7 in fact she'd hardly be home. But wait I'm getting ahead of myself. "Fine" I said as I sighed. "Good" She said as she smiled approvingly. I rolled my eyes when I thought she wasn't looking. "I saw that" She told me as she got out of the car.

I climbed out behind her and shut the door as we entered the house. I ran to the phone to dial Taylor's number before my mum changed her mind.

I punched in the numbers I knew by heart and waited for someone to pick up. One two three I counted to myself. I was just about to hang up and call Ryan when someone answered. "Hello?" I heard Mrs. McKessie say. " Good afternoon Gina" I said politely. "Oh hey Gabriella" Gina told me. "Hang on one sec I'll get Taylor for you" She said I heard some shuffling. "Thank you" I said appreciatively. "You're welcome dear" I said as I heard the phone being put down and some feet climb up the stairs.

I really love Taylor's mum. She is so cool but the best thing was she was the complete opposite of my mum. Those two were like cats and dogs. Seriously Taylor's mum was so down to earth and she gave her a good amount of freedom. I wished I had a mum like that. Don't get me wrong I love my mum and everything but forgive me for thinking that living with a prehistoric mum isn't exactly every teenage kids dream.

" Hey Ella" Taylor said. I smiled at the nickname she made up for me. "Hey tay" I said back. "So did your mum say yes?"She asked eagerly. "Yeah finally" I said as I flipped onto the couch. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked excitedly. "I dunno" I said as I twirled the cord around my fingers. "You know what that means don't you?" She said knowingly. "Oh no" I said as I sat up. "Please Tay don't say" I said before I heard her yell "Shopping!". I groaned for the second time that day. Honestly what was this national torture Gabriella day. "Tay please anything but that" I said pleadingly. I really didn't like shopping. I know it was weird and I'm a girl and everything but there is a million things I'd rather do than go shopping. "Oh but Gabi" I heard her use the voice. Taylor has the voice that she uses when she wants something and no one will give it to her and I had to admit the voice was very hard to say no to. "We're supposed to be hanging out with Ry remember?" I reminded her. At least this excuse was plausible. "Oh yeah" She said as I heard her defeated. I began to feel relieved but that vanished instantly. "He can always go to the video store or something" She said nonchalantly. I knew I had no way out. "Fine" I said for the second time that day. "Great see you at the mall in a few bye" She said she hung up. I looked at the phone as I heard the dial tone and shook my head. This was so not my day. "Mum" I yelled out. "Yeah?"I heard her yell back. "I'm going to the mall with Taylor and Ryan I'm gonna use the car so I'll be back in a few ok?" I yelled not waiting for her to say yes. I grabbed my keys and the jacket and just as I was about to step outside I heard her yell "Don't be late". Drat I thought I was hoping she would forget. I closed the door and ran to the car. It felt so good to be out.

After about 15 minutes I was at the mall. I circled the parking lot looking for a place to park. I finally found one and parked my car.

I killed the engine and went to the front door. As soon as I went inside I didn't need to look for Taylor. She came over to me. "Ella" She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and we headed over to Ryan. "Hey girls what's up?" Ryan said coolly. "Shopping" Taylor said squealing. I rolled my eyes as Ryan shook his head. He looked at me his eyes saying when will this torture ever end? I shrugged and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ry you go to the video store we'll meet you in the food court in an hour ok?" Taylor said already towing me behind her. I gave him the look that said help me. But we both knew we wouldn't dare get in Taylor's way when she was in the shopping mood.

Ryan just smiled and walked off not even bothering to try to save me. "Traitor" I muttered under my breath.

40 minutes later I was sitting on a chair waiting for Taylor to come out. So far she had brought 3 tops and 3 jeans. They all looked really cute. I hadn't brought anything yet because I didn't even want to. Taylor came out in a knee length dark red dress. It complimented her figure perfectly showing off her legs. She twirled and gave me a pose. "You look great Tay" I said as I smiled at her. "Thank you" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed satisfied as she went inside to change. "Tay can we go now?" I asked pleadingly. I wanted to have time to grab a bite to eat before I went back home to that much dreaded torture party.

She came out holding the dress in her hand as we headed for the cashier to pay. "Gabs you haven't even brought anything" She said matter of factly. "Didn't you say you have a party tonight?" She asked questioningly. "Yeah" I said nodding my head. She paid for the dress and we walked out of the store. She froze suddenly as her face lit up. That could only mean one thing. "I know the perfect place for the perfect outfit for the party". She said as her smile brightly. She dragged me into a dress shop and started going through the clothes. She handed me a couple and I walked inside to try them out. I tried a couple of them but they weren't nice. I finally came to the last dress. It's color was night blue and it went all the way down. It hugged my curves perfectly. It was off the shoulder so it showed off my tan. I nervously went out to the critical eye of my fashion loving friend. Her jaw fell open. She squealed as I covered my ears. "My gosh Ella you look amazing" She said as she went over to look me properly. We took the dress and started searching for shoes. We settled on a pair of white high heels. I chose a pair of simple blue earrings. We came to the final thing which was a necklace. I choose a heart shaped blue necklace. It kinda looked like the one in the movie Titanic."The heart of the ocean". I paid for the stuff and we headed for the food court without a minute to spare. We saw Ryan there sipping on a milkshake. He waved us over. I dropped my bags to the floor and collapsed on to the chair. "Tay that was torture" I said as I closed my eyes. "Don't even let me go through it again" I said seriously as I looked at my menu. "Oh but Gabi you know you love shopping with me" She said as she looked at her menu as well. "Sure you keep telling yourself that Tay" Ryan said as he shook his head. "So did you buy anything gabs?" Ryan asked me. "Yeah I brought a dress for the party tonight" I said nonchalantly. "Cool" He said as he smiled at me. "Why didn't you save me from her wrath?" I whispered quietly half serious half joking. "And take you away from shopping?" He asked feigning shock. He shook his head as his blonde hair fell over his eyes. "I'd be too cruel" He said dramatically. He looked at me seriously as I shot daggers through my eyes. Then we just started laughing.

"Guys I hate to be a party popper" I said halfway through our meal."But I gotta go or my mum's gonna kill me" I said as I sighed. "Ah yes the hyena awaiting its prey" Ryan said knowingly. "Seriously Ry never say that again" Tay said as she looked at him scolding. "Yes mum" He said like a little kid. I shook my head and smiled at their foolishness. "As much fun as it is watching you two fight and of course shopping with you Tay is indescribable" I said sarcastically. "Gotta go" I said as I got up and grabbed my bags. I got up and hugged Taylor. "Don't worry I'll call you with the details" I said as I smiled at her. "Have fun kiddo" Ryan said as he hugged me brotherly. "Same to you" I said to him half teasingly. He looked at me like I was insane. I mean who could have fun with Taylor like this? I waved at them both as I ran home.

I parked the car and practically ran up the sidewalk like a prisoner escaping I was so late my mum was probably gonna give me a lecture on punctuality. But it wasn't my fault that traffic happened. I opened the door and found my mum dressed. She looked at me and sighed. "Traffic?" She asked knowingly. I shook my head and smiled at her apologetically. "You have 25 minutes don't be late" She said as she turned her attention back the magazine. I flew up the stairs and turned on the shower. I quickly scrubbed and washed my hair in 12 minutes. I ran to my room and got my dress out of the bag. I put on my dress and the heels and everything. I looked at my watch and noticed I had three minutes. Just enough time to put on a light amount of blush and lip gloss. I grabbed my purse and went downstairs. I found my mum opening the door. We went to the car quietly. As we drove I couldn't help but notice were leaving the quiet part we were living in.

My mouth dropped in shock as I noticed where we were headed. "It's my boss's party isn't it exciting?" My mum said gushing. I nodded my head in shock. The Bolton manor was certainly somewhere I never thought I'd see. The security guard stopped us at the entrance. "Name?" He asked. "Maria Montez" My mother said professionally. The guard nodded ticked something and let us through. We got out of the car as I still stared in awe and wonder. I felt like some intruder in a dream that wasn't supposed to be mine. This was all too good to be true. After about 20 minutes later I was sipping my coke as I saw my mum coming up to me. "Gabi come with me" She said as she smiled warmly. "There's someone I want you to meet" She said as we maneuvered through the crowd. I looked at my mum suspiciously. Oh god please don't tell me she is gonna try to set me up again. The number of blind dates I've had in the past years of my life were too many to count. "Wait here" She said as she let go of my hand and went in search of something.

I moved a bit farther wandering about looking at the people. I was staring at the sky above hoping a hole would open up and swallow me alive I was starting to think what else could possibly go wrong with this day before I bumped into somebody. "Oh my God" I said apologetically. " I am so sorry". The guy looked like he was about to say something nasty but he did a retake after he saw me. "Hiding from somebody?" He asked conversationally. "Yeah my mum is trying to get me introduced to a guy" I said as I shook my head. The guy chuckled. "Same here" He said as he too shook his head. I brought my hand up to my mouth in mock surprise. "You're mum is trying to introduce you to a guy too?" I asked shocked.

The look on his face was priceless. He was shocked for a moment. "Oh god no" He stammered. "What I meant was see the thing is" He said as he stuttered. "Relax" I said as I snickered. "I was just kidding" I said as I smiled at him. He looked relieved then he smiled at me.

I looked at him more closely and couldn't chase away the feeling that I saw him before. He looked very familiar. My mind was probably playing tricks on me.

"Gabriella there you are" I heard my mum say. I inwardly groaned. She couldn't give me one more minute with this guy? I smiled at my mum. " Troy there you are" I heard someone say. I stood there frozen in shock as the guy who said Troy came up to my mystery guy and patted him on the back.

Holy crap I thought. I was at the Bolton manor party with a guy I thought was hot and he turns about to be THE Troy Bolton. AKA the richest kid in New Mexico. I had a feeling the day was just gonna start to be interesting for me.

_**An: **__Hey guys so I hope you liked the way I made them meet. I actually had about a million ideas in my head and I settled on this one. I think this chapter was not too shabby probably a 5 out of 10 right? Anyway I have a puzzle for you guys to solve. Whoever solves it correctly will get a sneak preview to the next chapter. My favorite word. It has two of the vowels and I believe it's an American word. It expresses a situation or feeling. Also to make this easier Troy used it in high school musical 2. Review!_


	4. Realization and the news

_**An: **__Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but I was waiting for an idea to hit me kinda like lightning so it kinda did sort of ok I have no idea what I am saying right now so onward_

_**Recap**_

_Holy crap I thought. I was at the Bolton manor party with a guy I thought was hot and he turns about to be THE Troy Bolton. AKA the richest kid in New Mexico. I had a feeling the day was just gonna start to be interesting for me._

_**Gabriella's pov**_

I continued to stare in awe like an idiot when I noticed my mum nudge me in the rubs. Ouch I thought that woman can sure pack a power punch.

" Hello Maria" I heard Troy's dad say. He flashed her a smile and she smiled back "Hello jack" She said warmly. "Why don't you two kids get to know each other?" Mari said as she started to walk away.

I noticed Troy's dad eye him with a look but I couldn't quite make it out. Just as my mum was walking away she pushed me gently towards Troy.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So you're the mystery girl?" He said as she eyed me with obvious satisfaction in his voice.

"Apparently" I said as I shrugged. "Don't worry" He said as he eyed me up and down. I inwardly shivered in disgust at the way he was looking at me.

" You obviously recognized me and wanted to get your change" He said as he edged closer.

"Excuse me?" I said as I glared. "Oh it's ok I won't tell anyone" He said as he winked at me. I scoffed in disgust.

What the heck just happened? One minute he was a sweet shy guy the next he just turns into this arrogant flirty pig.

" You know your legs must be tired you've been running through my mind all day" He said as he flashed me a smile.

I laughed slightly. "You" I said pausing as I got closer. "Are" I said pausing for effect "An excellent flirt" I said smiling as I saw his reaction.

"I am aren't?" He asked cockily. " Wow does that line actually work on all the girls?" I asked smirking as I crossed my arms over my chest. " Well of course I am the Troy Bolton any girl would want me" He said confidently.

"New flash Bolton" I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Not every girl would want you" I said as I scoffed.

"Oh yeah name one girl" He said challengingly. "Me" I said as I angrily stomped off.

The nerve of that guy. Who the hell does he think he is? And to think I was actually gonna start liking him.

"Gabriella wait" I heard someone say as I stopped in my tracks. "What do you want Bolton?" I asked warily.

" I just want you to know that I'm not giving up" He said as he stood beside me. "I'm sorry what?" I asked incredulously. "There's nothing I like more than a good challenge and you Montez are just the challenge I need" He said as he raised his eyebrows up suggestively. He smirked at me as he watched my face fell.

" You Bolton are a el cerdo estpudio dirigio tiron" I said fuming. He looked at me like I was half insane. It was then I realized that I swore at him in Spanish. I was so happy that he didn't understand.

I snickered as I watched him trying to figure out what he just said. " Trouble Bolton?" I asked innocently. "What you just said what does it mean?" He asked confusedly. I shrugged and walked off.

Man that felt good. Better than it should have. I got to the car and waited patiently for my mum to come.

I turned up the radio to my favorite channel and started humming along quietly. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes letting the moment of peace engulf me.

I heard the car door open and slam. I kept my eyes closed as I waited for my mum to start the engine. I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I saw Troy there in front of me. "Jesus" I said as I put my hands to my heart "You scared me" I said as I took a deep breath. "Can I have your number?" He asked curiously.

I stared at him like he was insane. "Troy in case you thought I was being gibberish or not clear I really meant what I said and I was not kidding" I said firmly. "It's only a matter of time" He warned me. "Don't hold your breath" I said nonchalantly. He ran his hands through his hair took on last look at me then got out of the car.

I saw my mum come up and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized I would finally get away from that player. She got in and started the engine and I thought the ride home couldn't possibly be longer.

When I got home I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I realized I needed to talk to someone.

So I dialed Taylor's number. "Hey Ella what's up?" She said as she answered the phone. "Omg Tay you wouldn't believe what happened to me" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

" I thought you were supposed to be at the party" She asked as I heard her munch on something. "Yeah but I got home early" I said as I sighed. "You'll never believe who I just met at the party" I said as I took a sip of my water.  
"Who?" She asked curiously. "Troy Bolton" I said normally as I flipped through a magazine. I pulled the phone away from my ears as I heard her squeal.

"Thank you Tay I really need that" I said sarcastically as I put the phone back to my ears.

"You met Troy THE Troy Bolton as in the hottest and richest teenager in new Mexico?" She asked excitedly. "Yeah so?" I asked as I flipped onto the couch. "What was he like?" She asked dreamily. "Believe me you don't wanna know" I said as I scoffed. "Wait a minute" she said suspiciously. "You sound like you regret meeting him" She said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Oh you have no idea he is like the biggest play boy/jerk I've ever met he kept hitting on me" I said disgustedly.

"But was he hot?" She asked as she giggled. "hello you are missing the point here" I said as I smiled a little remembering his ocean blue eyes and his shaggy brown hair.

" he was wasn't he?" She asked knowingly. " Yeah Tay he was there you happy" I said in defeat.

I heard her squeal as I once again pulled the phone away from my ear.

" Jeez Tay if you're trying to make me deaf you are well on your way" I said half seriously half jokingly. I looked at the clock and fell off the couch in surprise. "Oh shoot I gotta go Tay" I said hurridley. "Why?" She asked confused.

"I gotta get up bright and early tomorrow" I said obviously. "We have a test remember? so I can have enough time to study" I said in a quick explanation as I started searching for my backpack. "I already studied" She said and I could almost see her shrug. " I studied too Tay but I need to revise you see while some of us were studying others were getting hit on by the world's biggest jerk" I said already hating Troy for making me late for my studies. "Uh huh yeah sure he is" She said in that voice. "Yeah he is" I said as I found my text book. "Uh huh sure whatever you say gabs" She said and I could hear her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously. "Nothing" She said "Night Ella" She said in a sing song voice.

"Night Tay" I said suspiciously. I looked at the phone wondering what was going on through that girl's head.

An hour later I was done studying so I turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

I heard my alarm clock ringing and I groaned as I rolled over and hit the button. I saw on the bed and rubbed my eyes as I got to the bathroom and took a long shower.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and top. I left my curls loose and brushed them quickly. "Morning mum" I said as I smiled at my mum. "Morning dear" She said as she went back to reading her newspaper.

I grabbed some buttered toast and at it quickly and drank my orange juice. "See you after school" I yelled as I closed the door behind me.

I started my walk to school enjoying the fresh air and the sun. The weather was just perfect and there was nothing I'd rather do than be outside.

I got to school and entered and was immediately met with the morning chatter as everyone talked about their weekend.

" Hey Tay" I said as I spotted her. She smiled at me "Hey Ella" She said as she put something in her locker. Luckily my locker was right next to hers so we started chatting aimlessly as I rearranged my locker.

"Have you heard? We have new student" She said as she shut her locker. I shut mine and we walked together. "No I haven't" I said curiously. "Apparently he's some hotshot" She said as she giggled. "Tay don't be such a hypocrite" I said as I giggled along with her. "It's the gossip" She said as she shrugged. "Since when do you listen to gossip?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at her. "Since I started getting bored" She said as she smiled at me.

I shook my head and walked into class after her. Two minutes after we were seated the bell rang. Miss Darbus droned on and on about musicals as I sat there in the back and tuned her out.

The door opened and someone came in hurridley. I couldn't see his face because of the back of some guy's head but it was obvious he was the new kid.

"Ah Troy Bolton an honor to have you" Miss Darbus said. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw him smile he looked at me and his gaze lingered longer. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned away. "Now if we can just find you a seat" Miss Darbus trailed off looking for somewhere.

Not the empty seat beside me not the empty seat beside me I kept chanting. "Ah yes the seat beside Gabriella Montez" She said as she smiled at him.

Oh crud what luck. "Raise your hands please" I raised my hands while muttering to myself "Stupid fate off all the schools and all the places" I mumbled annyedley as Troy came and took his seat. He leaned into my ear "Told you it was a matter of time Gabi" He said as he smirked.

I resisted the impulse of sticking my tongue out and him and simply rolled my eyes at him. This was gonna be a really long day.

_**An: **__Hey guys so I rather enjoyed writing that. I wasn't exactly planning on making him in the same school with her but I figured what the heck? The more drama the better so here is a surprise review and you get a sneak peek to the next chapter. Aren't I the best? Hehehe lol jk…..review!_


	5. I'd rather

_**An: **__Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but school has been so hectic as for not sending you guys the preview I apologize for that too it completely slipped my mind so to make it up to you guys I have a surprise at the end of this chapter._

_**Gabriella's pov**_

_I resisted the impulse of sticking my tongue out and him and simply rolled my eyes at him. This was gonna be a really long day._

To say it was the worst day of my life would be an understatement. Let's just say I'd rather be freezing my butt off in the South Pole then be here with Troy.

And to top it all of guess who is my biology partner this year. Yeah you guessed it. Not only do I have all my classes with Troy I also have to put up with him seated beside me for an entire lesson. Yeah you can tell I'm how much I love my biology teacher right now.

A week after Troy was transferred to our school I was sitting analyzing things in biology when I noticed Troy was staring at me again.

I sighed this had to be the 10th time in 2 days I told him to keep his eyes to himself. "Isn't it great that we are paired up Gabi?" He asked me arrogantly.

" For the last time stop calling me that" I said annoyedley without looking up at him. "Oh come on you have to at least be satisfied I am better looking than any of the boys here" He said confidently as his eyes searched the room. "Oh yeah Troy I am just leaping for joy" I said sarcastically as I shut my book and started taking notes on what I learned.

" I bet you are on the inside" He said as he smiled at me. "Uh huh sure Bolton you keep telling yourself that" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Back to last name basis are we?" He asked as he put his face close to mine. I was startled by the sudden closeness so I pulled back slightly. I shook my head at him and continued to work.

I heard the bell ring and inwardly yelled. Saved by the bell. I grabbed my stuff quickly and hurried out the door before he could get a chance to talk to me. Thank God it was the end of the day. If I had to put up with this for the rest of the school year I would either go insane or bald either way the outcome was not gonna be good.

I saw Taylor and sighed finally a normal human being. "Hey Tay" I said as I was opening my locker. "Hey Ella" She said as she closed her locker. She looked at me and said "Long day huh?". "You have no idea" I said as I shook my head. "Let me guess Troy?" She asked as she smiled. "You know me all too well Taylor" I said as I got the last of my stuff. I was double checking when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Hey Gabi" I heard someone say. I inwardly groaned. Now what? He already ruined my day enough does this torture have to proceed any longer?

"So listen" He said casually leaning against my locker. "You wanna hang out this Saturday?" He asked blocking my path.

"Oh for the love of God" I said irritatibly as I slammed my locker shot. I came face to face him. "Bolton will you get the message already? I am not playing hard to get nor am I providing you with a challenge is that so hard to believe?" I said as I jabbed a finger at him.

"Yeah it is" He said as he got up off the locker. "Well then believe it" I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"There is a million things I'd rather do than go on a date without you. I'd rather kiss a porcupine. Be a cheerleader. Put a fish beside me in bed or wrestle a kangaroo then go on a date with you" I said confidently as I grabbed my bag.

I started to walk away as I left him there staring after me dumbfounded. I heard footsteps behind me. "About time Tay what took you so long?" I said as I wheeled around to face her.

My face immediately hardened when I saw Troy. "You again" I said as I threw my hands up in the air exasperated. "What do you want?" I asked angrily this time. He was really getting on my nerves. "A date" He said softly. For a moment I thought he would go back to being the Troy I first met. Now that I thought of it he did look kinda cute today. He was wearing a black polo shirt with dark brown pants. His messy brown hair was over his eyes.

Damn Gabriella snap out of it! He is just looks is all. "I mean you know you're gonna start liking me sooner or later" He said confidently.

My hopes immediately fell. Same old Troy so much for hope. "How about never?" I said as I walked away stomping angrily. "That's not an option" He yelled after me.

He was trying hard to match my pace but he was no match as I took long strides. I wheeled around and faced him. "For me it is" I said through gritted teeth.

I walked away once again. I let out my breath when I realized I had been holding it. He didn't follow me this time thank God.

I heard high heels click behind me and immediately knew it was Taylor. "Hey you ok?" She asked as she ran to keep up with me. "Yeah I'm fine as you can see" I said as I continued walking.

"That was some confrontation" She commented. "By the way we are gonna have to go shopping to get new clothes" She said nonchalantly. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked faking hurt.

I thought I looked pretty good in a pair of faded blue jeans. I was wearing a brown shirt with a pink body over it. I had a little amount of lip gloss on and my hair was in a side pony tail.

" You look gr8 Ella you always do but the party is today remember?" She asked as we walked up to my car actually my mum's old car but let's just say it's mine. "Oh yeah" I said remembering.

I really needed this party. It would take my mind of things and one specific thing not worth mentioning.

"That is so cool" I said grinning as I slipped into my seat. "How come?" She asked curiously as she shut the door and I started the engine.

"Because I won't have to go to my mum's boss's party and run into you know who" I said my eyes on the road. "Ah I see" She said as she stared out the window. "Well I'm gonna go home have a shower and then come by as soon as I'm done kay?" She said as we neared her house. "Okay" I said as I hugged her. I waved as she got out of my car and into her house.

I drove him content thinking that finally I would get a break from Troy oh how wrong I was. I parked my car and got out and went to the house. I found my mum there. Strange I thought she's home early. Oh God I hope she doesn't change her mind about the party.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. "Hi sweetie" She said as she hugged me. "Hey" I said as I pulled back.

"So the party at Taylor's house is today right?" She asked as she went to the living room.

" Yeah" I said uncertainly as I followed her. "Oh that's too bad I was hoping you could come with me again today" She said as she looked at me curiously.

" Believe me mum it's killing me too" I said with as much as seriousness as I could manage. Ok so it wasn't really killing me. But I couldn't very well tell my mum that.

I got upstairs and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of comfy jeans and shirt.

I waited for Taylor to come so when the doorbell rang I rushed downstairs. "Hey Tay" I said as I descended the stairs. "Come on in" I said as I ushered her into the living room.

"So what's the plan?" I asked excitedly as I faced Taylor. I saw her bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was afraid of something. "Ah Taylor why hello" My mum said as she smiled at her. "Hi Maria" She said politely. "Mum we need to discuss the party" I said as I gave her the look. "Ah yes the party it's such a shame it's on the same day as my boss's party" My mum said dramatically. I rolled my eyes at my mum. "Yeah mum it's such a huge opportunity gone to waste" I said sarcastically. "But Taylor's party is today" I said as I turned to face Taylor.

I saw her look at me guiltily. "Well" She said hesitantly. " It is today right?" I asked with my eyes wide realizing it might have been postponed.

"Actually" She said as she looked down. "My parents postponed it" She said as she smiled at me sheepishly.

Oh my God.

No way. That could only mean one thing. Oh no please anything but that.

_**An: **__Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter. And please any ideas criticism is welcome_. _I love reading your opinions and I would thank you one by one but it would take forever so all of you just rock as for the surprise. Well one of the upcoming chapters I'm not sure how soon though will be super long and it will also be posted on YouTube so I hope you like that and once again I apologize about the whole sneak peek thing it's harder than I thought_.


	6. So close it's so on!

_**An: **__Hey guys so I thought I'd update today since I have chapters almost all of next week and since I am aiming for highest honors I have to get full marks in all of them so chances that I am gonna be updating next week are slim really sorry about that. Anyways I just thought of something I will dedicate each chapter to someone which is the review I liked the most so hurry up and type me something hehehe lol anyways before you kill me onward._

_**Gabriella's pov**_

_No way. That could only mean one thing. Oh no please anything but that._

I gulped as I realized what that would mean. So much for having a day without a party. Boy that ship has sailed.

"Sweet heart this is great news" My mum said beaming. "Now you can go with me to the party isn't this super?" She asked me excitedly as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Fantastic" I said sarcastically as I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. I really hoped I made it through the night without going insane.

I reopened my eyes and found my mum dragging me upstairs to get ready. I shot Taylor a death glare as she just shrugged innocently.

"Bye Ella" Taylor said as I was being dragged upstairs. "Have fun" She said as I heard the door close.

I sighed as I went over to the bed and looked at what my mum chose. A strapless baby blue dress. It was so cute I couldn't help but smile and it went past my knees but not all the way to the end.

I ran to the shower and hoped in and took my time gently messaging my muscles knowing that I would need to be relaxed to at least pretend I was having fun.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself as I picked up the dress and started putting it on.

After putting it on I went to my closet and picked out a pair of blue shoes that matched perfectly. Then I grabbed a pair of blue earrings and a heart shaped blue necklace. Yeah you can pretty much tell I am crazy about blue. After all it is my favorite color.

After applying a very light amount of make up on I sprayed some perfume on and went downstairs. My mum appeared a minute later and we went out to the car.

The ride to the mansion was quite and I wondered if I would meet Troy there. Probably not I thought probably out dating another girl. I scoffed at the thought of that. But then immediately chased it from my head when I started getting weird and by weird I mean really disgusting mental images of Troy and some random girl making out.

Eww I thought. Once we got to the party I my mum started introducing me to people. Obviously she was thought of very highly because everyone paid attention to me. I inwardly sighed the price you have to pay because of your mum working for a big company.

I started mingling and talking to random people. After an hour of having every question about my life I asked I felt a throbbing headache and just had to sit down. Man that felt like an interrogation.

When's your birthday? What are you planning to major in? Do you have boyfriend? No surely a girl as beautiful as you has one.

I shook the thoughts from my head and just put my hands between my knees.

"Bad day?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up only to be met with the baby blue eyes of Troy.

I stood up abruptly and started walking away. Oh yeah like my day could get any worse. I didn't need ego boy here to bring me some sunshine.

I felt him grab my arm so I spun around to face him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed quietly.

"This is my party" He said raising an eyebrow at me curiously. I inwardly groaned.

I looked around and saw that most of the people were old and they were talking about boring stuff so lucky cough me I got to enjoy Troy's company and we all know how much I love that.

A half hour later I had come up with about four different plans of how to kill Taylor. Seriously she was so dead when I got back home. Her and Ryan. I can't believe she'd cancel at the last minute. I was going to have a huge talk with the both of them about cancelling the party when it is coincidentally on the same day as a torture party.

Troy kept going on and on about something in his father's company. Bolton Enterprises Inc. I wondered what it was like there. Troy was trying to hit on me all night but one thing he said really put me over the edge.

" You know you want me Gabby" He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered disgustedly and then instead of replying I pretended that I tripped and dumped my plate all over him.

"Opps" I said feigning innocence. "I am so sorry" I said as I smirked watching his expression.

It changed from bewildered to shock and then finally he smirked. "You didn't just do that Montez" He said threateningly as he stepped closer.

"What are you going to do about it Bolton?" I asked challengingly as I too stepped closer.

I felt him edge closer and something about his intense glare made me back up until I realized I was cornered. He literally had me backed up to a wall.

He has both of his arms up on the wall so there was no way out and I couldn't help but look into his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he looked really cute today with his black suit.

Oh stop it gabby you did not just think that! God what is wrong with me. His face was so close that I could feel his breath mingle with mine. His hands went up to my neck and for an instant my heart was beating wildly and my breath hitched.

That was until I felt something cold slid under my dress. "That's what I'm gonna do about it" He said smirking victoriously as he walked off.

Holy crap the ice was cold! I can't believe he grabbed a few pieces of ice and slipped them in the back of my dress.

Oh it is so on! I started to run after him but I didn't notice the piece of ice that was lying there on the floor. I tripped and then waited for the impact. I waited for myself to feel the hard floor but instead all I felt was a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I opened my eyes about to thank the person until I realized he was the reason I was in this mess to begin with. "You you" I stated angrily fuming. He let go off my waist. "You just can't seem to stay away from me can you?" He asked cockily.

I scoffed "You wish" I said as I started adjusting my dress. "No you wish" He said confidently as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey Troy?" I asked suddenly looking up. "Yeah?" He asked his tone softening. "You know something" I said sweetly. "Hmm" He asked as he watched me smiling. "You are" I said as I giggled and got up really close to him. I noticed him gulp and inwardly smiled.

I had him right where I wanted him. I smiled at him innocently as I batted my eye lashes. "A" I said as I stopped dramatically. "Jerk!" I said as I stopped on his foot. "Humph" I said as I walked off furiously.

I heard him say "Ouch" as he started to sit down to examine his foot. He clearly hadn't expected that so I won. He may have won one battle but the war is so far from over in fact it's just beginning.

I still couldn't believe the effect he had on me when he was that close. But his eyes it was like they were trying to tell me something. They say your eyes are the window into your soul. I felt like I was seeing something different for a second there in his eyes but It was gone as soon as it came. I felt so confused so I sat down once again and began to stare off into space.

_**An: **__Hey guys so I know this chapter wasn't particularly long but I enjoyed writing it so much especially the part with the food and the ice. I hope you liked it I tried to make it as intense and funny as possible. As for my favorite reviewer and who this chapter is dedicated to well its zvfoever! Thanks so much for your positive review it really made me smile…c y'all next chappy and remember the best review gets honorable mention and a chapter dedicated to them so start slaving over a review people lol jk!_


	7. Civilized

**AN**: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but i have a pretty good reason first my laptop just went bezerk two days ago so word is currently not working on my laptop. I've also had exams for almost two weeks. I wrote the new chapter in a piece of paper and I lost it so I had to rethink this chapter enjoy!

**Gabriella's pov**

I could hear the rain pattering on the window. Drip drop drip drop. I swear it was like it was taunting me. Daring me to do something. I thought the weather matched my mood perfectley. Moody and changing. Why you ask? Well its simple I've had the longest week ever. And my reason is simple exams. The form of torture with papers that teachers just love to give us.  
Seriously between quizes and projects I'm lucky I'm sitting here just breathing. It's been the longest five minutes of my life. It was like time was literally slower. I kept looking up at the clock every second but it seemed like the second hand just wouldn't movie. Thank God the weekend is finally here.

I heard the bell ring and I was probably the first one out of my seat. I rushed out the door and breathed a sigh of relief as I got to my locker. I dumped the books I wouldn't need and smiled when I saw Taylor come. She had that look on her face. You know the look which meant she knew a lot more than what she was saying. Oh I forgot to mention Troy's best friend just trasnfered to our school.

Ain't that just dandy? Yeah we really needed another Troy. More to make my life hell. I'm just over the moon right now. And the scary part is I think Taylor likes him.

Yeah I just said the l word. I mean seriously how could she like him? Sure he seemd nice and everything but his hair has a mind of its own. It was the size of a basketball for heaven's sake. Oh yeah I'm very cool with the fact that my best friend likes him. ok so I'm a horibble liar I am not its freaking me out. I started walking with Taylor. "So Ella what are you gonna do this weekend?" She asked me as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Not much" I said as I shrugged. "Same here" She said as she smiled at me sheepishly. As we walked out the door I pulled up my hood as we walked out into the dripping rain.  
"I'll call you later Gabi" Taylor said as she waved and walked off to her car. I waved back at her and smiled as I headed towards my (cough) car.

I got into the car and started the engine. The car revved into life. I slowly backed out of the parking lot and into the now nearly deserted road. A few minutes later as I was driving a long I felt the car slip and slide from underneath me. I immediately let go of the steering wheel and waited for the car to slow best way to stop a car on a slippery road according to my mum is to let go of the steering wheel.

My car finally reared to a stop. I breathed a sigh of relief as I tried to start the car again. It revved but then turned off. "Damn it" I muttered as I hit the steering wheel. Just my luck I thought.

I stepped out into the cold weather and opened the front of my car as I attempted to fix it. I felt the rain pouring harder so I pulled my jacket closer in an attempt to warm myself.  
I heard lightning and inwardly shuddered. I hate thunderstorms. Could my day get any worse? I saw a pair of headlights and smiled until the car approached and I saw who was in the driver's seat.

My smile immediately turned into a frown when I realized it was the one person I was hoping to avoid.  
"Car trouble?" He asked with his window rolled down. "Nothing I can't handle" I said smoothly as I looked helplessly at my car. "Need a ride?" He asked kindly. I was so tempted to say yes but I don't think a 30 minute ride in the car with him is worth it. No matter how warm it looked.  
" No thank you" I said through gritted teeth as I turned back to my car. "Suit yourself" He said as he slowly started to back the car. I sighed and knew I would hate myself in the morning for this.

"Wait" I yelled. He rolled down his window and smiled at me. "Changed your mind?" He asked as he opened the door for me. "Something like that" I said as I got in.  
I immediately basked in the warmth his car offered. It actually kind of smelled good too. Like perfume. It was a Mercedes and I liked it.

I shivered when I realized I was soaked to the bone. Troy noticed this and immediately shrugged out of his jacket.  
"Here" He said as he handed me his jacket with his eyes on the road. I was momentarily stunned by his act of kindness. I took the jacket curiously as I smiled a small smile.  
"Thank you" I said gratefully. "You're welcome" He said like it was no big deal. We sat in silence for a few moments. It was kind of awkward so I cleared my throat and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"So how about that assignment Miss Darbus gave us?" I asked conversationally as I leaned back into my seat. "Yeah she's crazy" He said as he smiled a secret smile. "Welcome to planet Darbus" I said knowingly as I laughed.

"Are you only child?" He asked suddenly curious. "Yeah why are you?" I asked suddenly interested. "Yeah" He said somewhat sadly. "You sound disappointed" I said curiously. "I am I just think it would be really cool to have a little brother" He said with a somewhat special gleam in his eye.

"Aww that's so sweet" I said as I smiled at him slightly.

"Coming on to me Montez?" He asked suddenly the attitude back. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly.

"Hey Gabi?" He asked carefully worried at what I might say at the nickname. Oddly enough it didn't bother me.

"Do you think we would have met if your mum wasn't working for my dad?" He asked as he carefully manuveared the road"

"Honestly? I don't know" I said wistfully. " I don't think we would have" I said as I looked out the window. "Do you think we could ever learn to like each other?" He whispered quietly I almost didn't hear him.

" I sure hope so" I whispered just as quietly. We smiled at each other and for a moment I got lost staring into his blue orbs until he tore his eyes away and stared out the window.

I realized we were at my house. I was almost sad to go. Sure Troy wasn't the best person in the world. But he wasn't such a bad guy.  
" You know Troy? You're not that bad guy" I said as I shrugged out of his jacket. "Keep it" He said kindly as his hand touched mine. I felt a jolt of electricity but ignored it.

"You can actually be civilized I'm impressed" I said as I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him. He scratched his neck nervously "Thank you?" He asked unsure of whether I was being nice or sarcastic.

"Don't worry it's a compliment" I said as I laughed and started to get out of the car. He smiled at me his 100 watt smile and got out of the car too. "Troy you don't have to walk me to my door" I said surprised once again by his actions.

" I know but I want to" He said as he put his hands into his jeans pocket. I heard a distant sound and stopped smiling and just froze. "Are you ok?" He asked suddenly worried.

"um brace yourself" I said as my dog Buddy who is a huge golden retriever came bouncing up the side walk. He immediately tackled Troy to the ground and started liking him like crazy. Troy was squirming trying to get out from under him. But I saw him fight back a smile as Buddy licked his face.

"Buddy" I said disapprovingly as I tried to get him off of Troy. He wouldn't budge. I pulled harder but he pulled back just as strongly. Troy started laughing I'm guessing he was ticklish and I couldn't help but laugh too as I struggled to get Buddy off.

" Come on Boy" I said as I pulled him away holding in my laughter. "Sit" I told Buddy sternly. He looked at me with those big brown cute eyes and he sat down and his ears went to the side. He knew he was in trouble but I would deal with that later.

" I am so sorry" I said apologetically as I helped Troy up. "He doesn't usually lick strangers he usually attacks" I said peculiarly as I helped Troy dust himself off.

" Oh I just have this natural charisma that makes people like me" He said jokingly as he smiled at me. I raised my eyebrow at him as I fought to suppress a grin.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright alright I'm gonna go now" He said as he laughed and walked off. I just stood there watching him wondering what the hell just happened. I couldn't believe I actually had a civilized conversation with him and even weirder I liked it.

"Come on big guy" I said as I opened the door and Buddy trotted in.

**An**: So I think that was quite long I hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing Troy was actually nice wow that's a surprise. But will it last? Anyways I saw hsm 3 and I loved it so when you guys review whoever saw it lemme know what you think I personally think it rocked I am so sad to see it go.


	8. Some things don't change

**AN**: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but grade 10 is so much stress and I'm gonna be taking SAT this year so I can be prepared so I hope you guys understand. Also try more reviews please I was disappointed with the amount I got last chapter they were only 5 or 6 I know you people can do better.

Gabriella's pov

I went straight upstairs with Buddy tagging behind me. I turned on the TV and plopped myself into bed. Buddy jumped up beside me.

He laid his head on my lap. I absentmindedly started patting him. "Buddy you need a bath" I said sleepily. I turned off the lamp and fell asleep instantly.

It seemed like 5 minutes later when I heard my alarm ring and I realized the weekend was over. Some weekend. I groaned as I turned it off. "5 more minutes" I muttered. I heard buddy bark. "Urgh buddy" I said as I waved my hand.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled as I turned on my side and pulled the covers over me. I felt something jump up on my bed and started tickling me. I giggled but continued sleeping.

"Buddy stop" I said gruffly as I tried to get back to my sleep. He barked again then dragged the covers off with his teeth. I shivered against the sudden cold

"Alright" I said yawning as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "I'm up I'm up" I said as I stumbled out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my room and sat on my bed as I contemplated what to wear. I felt my eyes grow heavy and I began to doze off when I heard buddy bark again.

"Urgh gimme a break" I said as I patted his head. I could almost feel buddy smirk at me. "Yeah you win you happy?" I said grumpily as I trudged over to my closet. I picked out a pair of skinny jeans with a loose green t-shirt.

I went to the mirror and yawned quietly as I started brushing Buddy barked again which meant I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up.

"What are you my mum?" I asked him as I grabbed my backpack and hurried downstairs. I opened the refrigerator and started searching for something to eat. I settled on cereal as I closed the fridge. I set the bowl and milk on the counter as I hopped up on the chair. I saw a note with my mum's elegant handwriting.

Gabi had to leave for work something urgent

Love Mum

Typical I thought as I finished my cereal. I washed my bowl and headed out the door. I started walking towards school as I thought of how long it would take to fix my car.

The mechanic guy wasn't any help at all. When I asked my mum if I could borrow the spare car and she can catch a ride with her friend she eyed me disapprovingly.

I heard a saying once that said parents spend half our life teaching us to walk and talk then the other half telling us to sit down and shut up. Right now I thought it couldn't be more true.

I saw a car coming up and immediately brightened when I recognized the driver. "Hey Ella need a ride?" Taylor asked me as she opened the door. "Do I ever?" I said as I hopped in and shut the door.

"Your car is still at the mechanics huh?" She asked as she maneuvered the road. "Yeah" I said as I sunk back into the seat. "So who gave you a ride home on friday?" She asked curiously.

I froze remembering that I forgot to tell her who gave me a ride. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Troy" I said as I stared out the window. "Your kidding me" She said as she parked the car.

"No I wish I was" I said as I smiled at her. We got out of the car. "I thought you hated him" She said confusedly as we entered the school. "I do" I said as I shrugged.

"So why did you accept his ride?" She asked as she checked her phone. "It was raining and my car broke down I didn't really have much of a choice" I said as I sighed and dropped my bag in front of my locker.

I heard people whispering and I expected to find Troy so I turned around and found a girl dressed in pink walking more like strutting down the hall. Her blonde hair was straightened perfectly and she had a designer bag.

I certainly got her message stay clear of my path unless you're important. I shook my head as I turned back to my locker. Sure I was a nerd but I hated stereo types with every fiber of my being.

I got the last of my books and shut my locker just as I heard girls whispering and giggling. I smiled as I turned around this time I was right to think it was Troy.

He looked kind of cute I had to admit. He was wearing a dark polo shirt and a pair of snug jeans. For a moment his blue eyes met my brown ones and I thought I saw something there.  
Before you jump to conclusions no I don't exactly like him right now but he was pretty helpful Friday and I suppose I had to go thank him properly.

I turned around and saw Taylor talking animatedly to Troy's best friend Chad. "Tay I need to go talk to someone ok?" I asked her as I stood beside her.  
"ok you want me to come with?" She asked worriedly. "No it's ok". "Hey Chad" I said smiling at him as he smiled back. "Hey Gabi" He said. Yes we do get along now? Shocking isn't it? But after I got past my erm hair issues I found out that he was actually a pretty great guy.

I left the two love birds together as I walked away. It was probably mean of me to judge chad like that but can you blame me?

I mean Troy is driving me nuts so I expected his best friend to be the same. But he was like a sweet caring kind big brother. I was happy for Tay. I saw Troy talking to some of his basketball buddies and made my way up to him.

"Hi Troy" I said as I smiled at his teammates. "Hi" He said as he turned to look at me. "I wanted to thank you again for the ride Friday that was very nice of you" I said gratefully.

I heard his friends snicker and I couldn't understand what i said wrong. His gaze was soft at first but then he looked at his team mates "I couldn't very well leave a hottie like you in distress now could I?" He said smugly. I could feel the smile on my face disappear and it quickly replaced itself with shock. I couldn't believe him. The nerve that guy has. First he's nice then he's obnoxious. Then he's hot then he's cold. I wished he would make up his mind.

It really was confusing. "Don't flatter yourself" I scowled as my gaze turned into a full hard glare. "Oh no I think the right expression is don't you flatter yourself" He said triumphantly as he walked off.

I scowled at him as he walked away. Before he turned he looked at me with a look that was quite hard to decipher. It was almost longing and regret.

I think I've finally snapped. I've gone insane and I'm seeing things. I crossed my arms and walked back to Taylor. I sighed as I realized that no matter how much you wish for it some things just don't change.

**AN:** I hope you guys liked that i had major writer's block for this chapter and I know some of y'all probably hate me for bring back jerk Troy but its necessary for the time being.  
Anyways review lemme know what you think of Troy's change gabriella's reaction buddy or anything else you wanna comment on.


	9. Problems and confessions

An: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to think this chapter thoroughly since it's kind of essential to the story.  
And enjoy!

Gabriella's pov

Sometimes life runs smoothly. Other times it just seems like nothing else can go wrong. After a really long day at school I got home and was quite surprised to find my mum's car.  
I sighed as I parked the car slowly and got out of the car. Troy's attitude hadn't changed all week. I don't understand what happened. Maybe I dreamed up the whole car thing.

At first I thought it was a very plausible idea but then I dismissed it thinking how could I have dreamed it up when I have the jacket? I mean I can't dream up a jacket. I'm not that good.

I slowly opened the door and was surprised to find my mum's jacket. Weird I thought. My mum never comes home early.

I was surprised when I found my mum curled on the couch with tears streaking down her face. It broke my heart to see her like this. When she saw me she tried to attempt a smile but she only ended up crying more.

I rushed over to her and hugged her and tried to soothe her. I sat on the couch with her and started gently rubbing her back to calm her down. "Shhh mum it's ok" I said soothingly as I felt her tears subside.

She started hiccupping and I waited for her to calm down. I knew better than to pry or push her. When she is ready she will tell me what's wrong.

I felt my mum looking at me so I gave her a small smile. "Justin huh?" I asked sadly. I felt my mum nod her head as she wiped away a stray tear.

Justin was my mum's boyfriend. And though I loved him just like a dad he wasn't exactly that good with my mum. I mean they adored each other like crazy but he never had enough time for her.

" He just never has time for me" She whispered sadly. "I'm not good enough for him" She said sniffing. "Mum you know that's not true" I said as I hugged her. My mum smiled at me and we just sat there contently for a while.  
"Your dad called" My mum said suddenly. I stiffened. It was one thing for my mum to be upset about her boyfriend but a whole other thing when she talked about my dad.

" Oh um that's uh" I paused hesitating unsure of what to say "Cool" I offered. "Gabi" She said sighing. " I know how you feel about him but he's your dad" She started reasoning.  
I shook my head furiously.

"When was he my dad when he missed half of my life? When he pretends like he cares? When he forgets I exist sometimes or oh wait lemme guess when he acts like he gives a damn?" I said fuming as I bit back my anger. It wasn't my mum's fault.

I could feel the heat rising to face. And I could feel the moisture in my eyes. But I willed myself not to cry. I could be stronger than that. I am stronger than that.

"Gabi he's really making an effort" She said softly as she put her hands on mine. I looked up into my mother's eyes. "That's what you said last time" I said bitterly. "I'm tired of waiting for a change that will never come" I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?" My mum asked worriedly. "For a walk in the park I'll be back soon" I said without looking at her. "You can't avoid him forever Gabi" She said before I walked out.

"Who said I'm gonna avoid him forever?" I asked as I turned to face her. I smiled a smile and grabbed my jacket and keys and walked out.

I felt the cool air hit my face and was for once glad for the silence it provided. I could hear my sneakers crunch the gravel below me. It was almost the gravel was kind of like me. Broken and walked over somewhat. I got to the park and sat down on the bench and buried my face in my hands.

So my dad was gone half of my life always on business and now 17 years later he suddenly waltzes back into my life. Did I miss the part where I'm supposed to be ecstatic?

"Nice night out isn't it?" I heard a voice say. I lifted my head and was met with the baby blue eyes of Troy Bolton. My life just keeps getting better.

"What are you stalking me now?" I asked. He shook his head incredulously and smiled "What do you want Troy?" I asked impatiently. I didn't have time for his games at all. "Couldn't leave a pretty girl sit alone now could I?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"Would you stop that already?" I asked as I got up. "Goddamn it Troy!" I said angrily. "Not everything is about you. I wish you would stop hitting on me for Christ's sake" I said fuming as all my pent up anger and frustration was finally released.

He looked at me surprised and shocked "I'm sorry I uh" He looked worried almost as if he were afraid I would break down any minute.

"No your not" I said as I stopped to face him.  
"Don't pretend like you care" I said as I looked into his eyes.

" I don't need your charity" I said as I sat down beside him. I could feel the tears fall down despite my will.

I slipped to the ground and just put my face in between my knees and cried. I felt Troy left my head up and hug me gently. I wanted to protest to tell him to let me go that he had no right to be doing this but I didn't have it in me to protest "Why did he have to leave?" I sniffed.

"Shhh Brie it's ok" He said as rubbed my back gently. "He thinks he can just waltz back into my life and everything is going to be ok?" I asked as I felt the tears fall more freely.

I pulled back and tried to see Troy's face clearly but I couldn't. My tears made it too hazy.

"Who?" He whispered quietly as he gently caressed my cheek and wiped away my tears.

"My dad" I said as I leaned back and rested my head. I closed my eyes and just felt the cool wind on my face. It made me feel loads better. "What happened?" He asked gently.

" My life was perfect he just had to come back" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to look at him. I could see nothing but concern shinning through his blue eyes.

"Brie?" I asked remembering the nickname he had just called me.

He just shrugged in response and gave me a lazy smile.

"Thank you" I whispered. "For what?" He asked. "For listening to me rant" I said. "Oh its ok" He said shrugging. "You look pretty darn cute when you rant". I laughed slightly through my tears.  
"Well not really but you do look scary" He said as he leaned back beside me.

"Oh so your supposed to be afraid?" I said in a scary voice. "You don't scare me" He said like a brave little 5 year old.  
" Oh yeah" I said giving him my most murderous glare. "Ok maybe now I am" He squeaked. I laughed and he started laughing along with me. We stopped and just listened to the birds chirp and the wind rustle the leaves.

He suddenly got up. "Dance with me?" He asked putting his hand out. I smiled "I can't dance" I said as I dragged my feet towards him. Instead of replying he pulled me to him and we started swaying gently as he hummed. I hummed along with him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Right then it hit me. Kind of like lightning so to speak. Why Troy's attitude bothers me so much. " I really like you Troy" I said as I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him.

" Good because I really like you too" He said flashing me his million dollar smile. "Gosh I never would have guessed" I said sarcastically. "Funny" He said. "And you know it" I said smiling as I melted into his embrace once again.

An: awww cute Troyella moment. I really enjoyed writing that. I hope you don't think that Gabi's meltdown was too much but it was fun to write and of course their confessions gotta count for something right? Can't wait to c your reviews.


	10. Confrontation a confession and trust

**An:** hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had so much studying to cover plus thanksgiving so I hope you can forgive me. I have no homework and no studying to do today aren't you guys lucky?

**Recap:  
**"Good because I really like you too" He said flashing me his million dollar smile. "Gosh I never would have guessed" I said sarcastically. "Funny" He said. "And you know it" I said smiling as I melted into his embrace once again.

**Gabriella's pov:**

I stirred slightly as I felt a cool light breeze hit me. I shivered and tried to pull my blanket closer till I realized I didn't have a blanket around me.  
I had a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I panicked and shot up till I realized it was Troy who was holding me. He held me so tight like he was afraid to let me go.  
I smiled as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

I found it difficult so I just stayed where I was. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and just looked at him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful with his mouth parted open slightly. His eyes were closed lightly and his chest was rising and falling ever slowly. I nudged Troy but he wouldn't wake up.

" Five more minutes" He muttered as he turned on his side. I tried not to fall on him. "Troy" I said laughing as I tried to wake him up. " I don't wanna clean my room" I heard him mutter.

I laughed as I nudged him again. He muttered something else incoherent. I tried to think of the best way to wake him up. I smiled evilly as I realized what I could do.

"Troy" I whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna eat your PANCAKES!"I yelled really loud. "Pancakes?" He said bolting up right. "Where?" He asked rubbing his eyes as he frantically searched for them.

I couldn't help but double over in laughter at his reaction. At least I knew how to wake a guy up. He noticed me laugh and his eyes narrowed "That's not funny Brie" He said as he yawned.

"Wake a guy up on an empty stomach" He said As if on cue his stomach began grumbling. I snickered "Alright I think we've established that I'm comical to you" He said as he got up. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he helped me up.

"I was kidding" He said defensively. " I know you were" I said as I winked at him. He took my hand and we walked silently.

As we got into his car he started the engine. "Are you ready to go back?" He asked.  
"Honestly? No" I said as I sighed. He reached out and grabbed my hand and gently stroked it.

"I'm right here if you need to talk" He said gently as he took his eye off the road for a minute to give me a soft smile.

"I know you are" I said softly as traced patterns on his hands. "But I need to do this on my own" I said as I stared out the window. "Nevertheless I'll still be here if you need me" He said as he let go of my hand to focus on the road.

I smiled at his direction and returned my gaze out the window.

I was in a deep load of trouble when I got home because I forgot to call my mum. The confrontation wasn't something I was looking forward to. Which is why when we pulled up at my house I could feel a dreary sense of entrapment. I know I sound like a drama queen but I hated arguing with my mum.

I was about to reach out and open the door when Troy ran to the other side and opened it for me. "Thank you" I said gratefully. "You're welcome" He said as he walked me to my door.  
"Troy?" I said uncertainly as I fiddled with my keys. "Yeah?" He asked. "What does this..." I gestured to me and him "mean?" I finished. "Well" He said nervously running a hand through his hair.

"We could be you know try dating and see how that goes…." He trailed off waiting for my answer. I hesitated not sure what to say. "Brie" He said as he sighed. "You don't have to say anything now but promise me you'll think about it?" He said gently as he rubbed my hand.

"I promise" I said as i nodded fervently. He kissed my cheek and walked off. He got into his car and drove away. I just stood there and touched my cheek. It still tingled from his touch. I sighed and opened the door.

"Gabriella mary montez where have you been?" My frantic mother asked as soon as she came out. "I'm sorry mum I fell asleep in the park and I forgot to call" I said apologetically. "You had me so worried" She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back "Mum it's ok I'm fine I'm sorry I didn't call"

I said as I pulled away. "Just don't scare me like that again" She said sternly as she took my hand. I noticed someone in the living room but I couldn't make it who it was. My mum dropped my hand and went over to sit on the opposite side to him.

He turned around to smile at me and I just froze rooted to my spot. Now there was a man I never expected nor did I ever want to see again.

There in the flesh so to speak was my dad.  
"Hello Gabriella" He said as he waited expectantly for me to hug him. "Hello" I said rather coldly as I brushed past him and sat down on the floor next to my mother.

"Gabriella I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did" He said as he looked straight at me.

"And?" I said trying to be kind. "And what?" He asked confused. "That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"Gabriella" My mother sternly from beside me "You haven't been there basically my whole life and you're sorry?" I asked as I eyed him. "Well I uh yeah" He said defensively.

"Are you even going to try to be there?" I asked not bothering to hide my anger. "I'll try" He said as he shrugged his shoulders."You'll try?" I asked trying to calm myself down. He nodded. "Oh that's just great" I said sarcastically as I got up.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady" He said sternly as he too got up. I wheeled around to face him. "Enlighten me then _Dad_ how am I supposed to talk to you? You show up 16 years later and I'm supposed to run and tell you everything is ok?" I asked not trying to hide my disappointment.

His eyes lit with fury as he tried to think of something to say. "Please don't you've ruined my life please don't ruin it anymore" I said as calmly as I could as I went upstairs and shut my door.

"She's your daughter" I heard him whisper furiously. "Well she does have a point what can you offer her?" I heard my mum whisper back just as furiously.

"Don't you dare start that" I heard him say as his voice went above a whisper. "What do you want me to do force her to talk to you?" I heard my mum yell back exasperated.

"That would help" He half yelled. "No she's a grown up she's old enough to decide whether or not she wants you in her life" I heard my mum yell back. I secretly thanked my mum for being so understanding.

I was glad I didn't have to face him for now. I slid against the door as I heard them argue again in whispers before I heard the front door open and slam.

I heard footsteps up the stairs and a faint knock. "Gabi?" I heard my mum ask gently. I opened the door and was met with my mum's worried face. "Are you ok?" She asked as she hugged me gently.

"I'm fine mum thank you" I whispered too emotional to speak. My mum sat down and gently patted the seat next to her. I sat down beside her and we just sat there for a while in comfortable silence.

"Wanna know a secret Gabi?" I heard my mum say almost happily. I nodded my head happy for the distraction. "I think I like someone" I heard her say.

"Really who?" I asked my attention fully focused on her now. "Well it's um" She said nervously. "Someone I know?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Troy's dad?" I asked knowingly. She looked at me shocked but slowly nodded. "Mum it's ok I've seen the way you look at him" I said shrugging. "Just be careful not to get your heart broken ok?" I asked as I hugged her.

My mum nodded. "Say whose the parent here?" She asked jokingly. I laughed. "Can I go see Troy?" I asked giving her my puppy look. "Of course" She said. "Just don't be late for lunch" She said as she kissed my cheek.

I nodded as I grabbed my keys and walked to Troy's house. It was a long walk but it was refreshing and it would clear my head and prepare me for what I was about to do.  
I knocked and waited patiently for someone to open. The door opened to reveal a middle aged bright and tall woman with brown hair.

"Oh you must be gabriella" She said brightly as she hugged me. I was shocked that she went for a hug from the first meeting. "It's nice to meet you….?" I trailed off as more of a question as she continued to smile at me. She was a short woman with dark brown hair a plump face and very kind eyes.  
"I'm Troy's aunt Helen it's nice to meet you too" She said the sincerity laced in her voice.

" My goodness you are as pretty as he said you are but even prettier too" She said as she gestured towards Troy's room. "Thank you" I said gratefully. I felt myself blush at her kind words.

"Troy" She yelled. "Gabriella's here" She yelled back as she went into the kitchen. I just stood there fiddling with my hands as I looked down at my feet.

"Hey" I heard him say. "Hey" I said smiling back. "Come on up" He said as he waited for me to take the lead. "First door on your left" He said.

I opened the door and smiled as I noticed how well it fit a jock. Basketball trophies. Poster for rock bands. Fairly tidy for a boy I guess with a laptop on one side.  
He flopped down on his bed as he gestured to a chair. "Troy listen I'm not going to beat about the bush" I said as I sat down and looked at him.

He nodded as indication for me to go on.

"I'd love to start dating you" I said he smiled but then noticed my expression. He gulped "But?" He asked almost fearfully.

I took a deep breath. " I can't…. how will I know I'm not just another one of your girls…. How will I know your different?" I asked as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You just have to trust me" He said sincerely.

"I want to I want to so bad but I just can't…. I want you to prove that you like me for me…. not just cuz I am hot" I admitted.

"Troy please?" I pleaded my exhaustion finally catching up to me

. " I'll prove it to you no matter what it takes" He said fiercely as he looked me in the eyes. "That's all I ask" I said softly.

An: ok so that was quite an intense chapter yes? I know a lot of people have this story on alert so do me a favor and review for me. It's not that hard. Really. You just push the button and wrte a few little words for little old me. Please? Thanks c ya guys next chappy. Btw if any of you are twilight fans.... check out my new bedward one-shot speechless!


	11. Complicated and winding down

**An: **Hey guys so I just noticed something that one of my reviewers pointed out to me and I realized I didn't make one thing clear. Troy's parents are **NOT **together. They are divorced and Troy lives mostly with his mum. Sometimes he stays at his dad's house but mostly his mum. Hope thats all cleared up and none of you are confused.

**Recap:**

" I'll prove it to you no matter what it takes" He said fiercley as he looked me in the eyes. "That's all I ask" I said softly.

**Gabriella's pov**

I don't know how long it had been. I must've dozed off from emotional exhaustion because I don't remember anything that happened right after I told Troy. I stretched my hand and started feeling my surrondings. I was startled to feel that I was on something soft a bed most likely. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted as I was met with a numbing darkness. I sat up and tried to make out where I was. I doubt even if I had cat vision I would've known where I was.

I racked my brain trying to remember where I was. "Troy?" I asked softly. "Oh good you're awake" I heard his voice say as he turned on the lights. I immediatley shut my eyes against the sudden and unexpected light.

I felt a hand touch my forehead searching for a temperature most likely. I deemed it safe to opened my eyes. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with the concerned ocean blue eyes of Troy. "Are you ok?" He asked as he took my hand and gently rubbed it.

"Urgh" I said as I clutched my head. "Where am I?" I asked confused. "You're still at my place" He said as he chuckled lightly. "What happened?" I asked sitting up right again and opening my eyes fully.

" I dunno" He said as he scratched his neck awkwardly. "One minute we were just talking and the next you look so exhausted you just fell asleep" He said as he smiled at me.

"Well that's embaressing" I mumbled. "Oh my God" I said as I panicked suddenly. "My mum" I muttered as I realized I would be in huge trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't allowed to leave the house for the rest of my life.

"Don't worry Gabi" He said as he pushed me back to rest. "She called on your cell and I answered and explained the situation" He said reassuringly. "Thanks" I said gratefully.

"Here I made you this" He said as he reached out and grabbed something from the nightstand. I took it and drank if quickly parched. As soon as the taste hit my tongue I could feel my stomach do flip flops. I spit everything out. "What did you expect a soda?" He asked as he turned around and got out of the room. He was back a minute later as I was wiping my mouth and he bent down and started wiping the floor. I noticed he changed his shirt.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled as I leaned back. "It's ok" He said as he smiled up at me. I attempted a weak smile. "What time is it?" I asked curiously as I snuggled deeper into the blanket Troy has draped me with.

"It's"He paused as he checked his watch. "12:30pm" He said as he wiped the last remains of my spit and got up and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I need to go" I said as I pushed the blanket aside and started to stand up. "Go where?" He asked confusdley.

" I need to get home" I said as I looked around for my shoes. "For school tomorrow" I added as an after thought. He handed me my shoes. "I don't think you should go" He said as he watched me tie my shoes. "You seem exhausted emotionally its taking quite a toll on you. You need a break" He said as he handed me my keys.

"I know you mean well Troy but I cannot be miss a day of school" I said as I smiled at him. He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I fell asleep" I mumbled apologetically as I suddenly found my shoes interesting.

" Oh it was nothing some girl wanted to cry her heart out yesterday. I feel sorry for her" He said as he put his finger under my chin and made me look up. "Oh must've been some girl" I said as I nudged him playfully.

" Nah but she was cute though" He said as the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile. I smiled back at him as I yawned tirdley. "Thanks again" I said gratefully. He nodded once more and started to walk me to the door.

He walked me to the door and shut the door behind him as I walked out. "Where are you going?" I asked with one eye brow rised. "I'm walking you home" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled as he fell into step with me. I secretley started admiring my surrondings. I always loved the neighbourhood I lived in. It was so peacful even more so at night.

I could hear the crickets chirping and singing. I could almost hear the wind rustle the leaves. I looked up and saw the clear night sky. There were so many stars it coudln't have been a more beautiful sight.

" I don't think I've ever seen so many stars" I said mostly to myself. "They're beautiful" I said as I looked down and saw Troy looking at me.

"Not as beautiful as you" He said sincreley. I blushed and continued walking. When we got to my house I lingered a bit in the door way. As much as it was a dramatic and over exhausting day.

I didn't want it to end mostly because of the way it was ending. Troy was standing there with his hands buried deep in his pockets. His brown shaggy hair ruffled by the slight breeze. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw them shinning as brightly as ever.

He edged closer and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. His lips were only centimetres apart. It was so close I could nearly feel it.

I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. He pulled back and he looked hurt I could see it in his eyes. "I'm sorry" I said as I looked down and shifted my foot awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I'm just not ready" I said as I looked up fearful of what his blue eyes might hold. "It's ok" He whispered hoarsley. "I was moving too fast" He said almost sadly.

I kissed his cheek and then walked back into my house. My mum hugged me as soon as I walked in. "Troy told me you fell asleep" She said as she pulled away. "Are you feeling ok?" She said as she assessed me and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm fine mum" I said as I yawned. "Just tired" I said through watery eyes. I looked at my mum sleepily. "Come on little lady go to sleep" She said as she kissed my cheek and ushered me upstairs.

I climbed up the stairs lazily as I opened the door to my bedroom. I changed into my pijamas and quickly brushed my teeth. I felt kinda wind up. I hopped into bed and turned off the lights as I pulled the covers so they covered my whole body. I touched my cheek and I could almost feel his lips. It tingled and felt good. Better than it should.

I turned on my side and closed my eyes and soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

I heard voices and I turned on my side as I tried to block them out. They seemed to be getting louder so I pulled the covers over my head and went under the pillow.

I was drifint off again until I felt someone touch my arm gently. I heard my mum's voice. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to read the clock on the nighstand. "Oh my god" I said sitting up. "I'm late" I said as I jumped out of bed. "Where do you think your going young lady?" My mum said sternly as she followed me.

"Uh school?" i said as more of a question as I put on my shirt and brushed my hair at once. "You're not going" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But mum" I started. "No butts" She said sternly. "Get back into bed" She said as she grabbed my arm and led me into bed. "Besides I made sure you have nothing important in school today" She said reassuringly. "And you have a vistor" She said as she pulled the covers over me.

"Who?" I asked confused as to who might skip school for me. "Hey" I heard a familiar voice say. "Tay" I said as I smiled at. "I'll let you two catch up" My mum said as she closed the door behind her.

"I came over to pick you up your mum said you were sick so I decided to stay with you" She said she put her school bag down. Needless to say I was shocked. Taylor never skipped school she was never even absent. "Aww Tay you skipped school for me?" I asked as I hugged her. She hugged back . "Well yeah what else are best friends for?" She said as she smiled at me.

" I love you" I said gratefully. " Oh I know" She said as she pretended to look at her nails. I laughed. She then asked me what happened with Troy and I started to tell her what happened. It seemed like it happened over a few days instead of just yesterday.

"So let me get this straight your dad is back and you want Troy to prove his love?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair. I nodded ."Wow dramatic much?" She said sarcastically as she got up.

" I know just what you need" She said as she walked into my closet. She walked back out with a cute white top and skinny jeans. "Shopping?" I said as I groaned. "Oh come on a girls day out is just what you need" I heard her say as I heard some more shuffling. I opened my eyes and realized she was right. I needed some fun.

I got up with renewed energy and got dressed. We bid my mum goodbye and headed for the mall. We went shopping for a few hours I mostly got new books while Tay got more clothes than books. We watched a movie. By the end of the day I felt new and alive. and younger than I've felt in years.

I felt ready to face the world.

**An: Omg guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but as much as I'd like to have a good excuse I really don't except that i needed to plan well for this chapter and I needed a huge break. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed reading last chapter's reviews they were really good.**


	12. Too selfless for your own good

**An: **Hey guys so I know what your thinking. I know I am sorry excuse for a writer I wanted to update all week. But I had term tests all week. I mean imagine having 2 quizes and two tests in one day with only a couple days notice now that's hard and then having tests all week. So I apologize for the late update and enough babbling for now.... onward!

**Recap:**

By the end of the day I felt new and alive. and younger than I've felt in years.

I felt ready to face the world.

**Gabriella's pov**

I just sat there in bed tossing and turning trying to get some sleep. It was no use though. I don't know why. I closed my eyes and sleep finally overcome me. After what seemed like a second later although in reality it was 2 hours later I jolted awake. I noticed tear stains on my face. I realized that I was crying. I wiped away my tears and started to stretch my legs.

That's when I winced. My leg hurt so much. It was like someone was stabbing my left leg all over. I tried to move it but it only caused me more pain. I clutched it and silenly whimpered praying for the pain to be over.

I hoped my mum wouldn't hear me since she had enough to worry about. I bit my lip to keep from crying until slowly the pain subsided. I wiped away my remaining tears and lay back slowly against my pillow.

That was weird. The leg pain thing has been happening to me for quite some time. I can't figure out what it is. At first I thought it was a cramp but I realized it was too painful it lasted longer and invovled most of my leg. Plus it happened way too often for a cramp. I dismessed the case as sore legs until it hurt enough to make me limp.

Thank God Taylor didn't notice though. She would give me a good chiding. I slowly succumbed to sleep and was brought out of my beauty sleep a while later by my alarm.

I groaned as I reached over and hit the button. I yawned and got up tirdley. I heard Buddy bark outside my door. Luckily I closed the door so he wouldn't jump on me right now. I had way too many moms and my dog was not an additional mum I needed. I swung my legs out of bed. I winced as I took a step toward the bathroom on my left leg.

I ignored the pain and went to the bathroom with Buddy trotting behind me. I picked my toothpaste and toothbrush and applied the toothpaste and started brushing my teeth.

I winced as I accidentally put two much pressure on my left leg. Buddy saw me wince and he whimpered. I spit out the tooth paste and looked at him. "What?" I asked. He tilted his head and gave me that look. "Oh don't you give me that" I said as I walked past him and to the closet.

He followed me all the while giving me that same look. "Buddy" I said as I groaned. "Not you too" I said as I took out a long flowing skirt with a matching top.

"I'm talking to a dog" I muttered as I sat down on my bed. "I have officially lost it" I said as I clutched my head. I got up and got dressed and then brushed my teeth. I decided to have my bang on the side instead of in the front and then I brushed my curls and pulled some of them back with a barrette.

I grabbed my school bag and trotted down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning mum" I said as I kissed her cheek and dropped my bag on the floor "Morning dear" She said as she sipped her coffee. "Feeling better?" She asked. "Much" I said as I nodded. "Oh I gotta go I'm gonna be late" My mum said as she checked her watch. She grabbed her purse and kissed my forhead. "Have a good day at school" She said as she walked away. "Have a nice time at work" I heard her laugh as she closed the door. I laughed to myself as I glanced at my watch.

I was gonna be late if I didn't get going too. I grabbed an apple to shut my growling stomach up and grabbed the keys and my school bag. I shut the door quietley and went to the car.

I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. The engine revved but then died out. I started it again but it wouldn't work. "Oh man" I said as I hit the steering wheel. "This car's out to get me I swear" I mumbled as I jumped out of the car and went to the front. I tried to figure out what was wrong but me being well me means I know scratch about cars.

My information about cars is limited to how to drive it and that's it. Pathetic isn't it?

I went to the car and grabbed my cell. I was about to call Taylor when I realized she would already be at school. She wouldn't mind coming back for me but I wanted to save her the trouble.

"I guess it's another walk" I sighed as I grabbed my bag. I slammed my door and just stared at the car wishing by some stroke of dumb luck that it would miraculously start. Wishful thinking I know.

Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring. Who would be calling me now? I thought. I looked at the caller ID and it was a weird number I looked curiously at my phone before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Good morning how ya doing?"

"Troy?" I asked confused.

"The one and only"

"How'd you get my number?"

"I got it from Taylor"

"Right"

"Need a ride?"

"What? pft pft no"

"Then why are you standing looking desperatley at your car?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Turn around"

I turned around and saw Troy standing there. He rolled the window down. "Hop in" He yelled as he hung up. I hung up and shook my head as a smile formed on my face.

I trotted to his car and he opened the passenger door for me I climbed in and shut the door. "Why is it you always appear at the same time I need help?" I asked as soon as I got in.

"Good morning to you too. I am fine thanks Gabi. How are you? Good glad to hear it" He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "What?" He said as he shrugged. "Nothing" I said. "Maybe it's fate" He said as an answer to my question.

"Fate seems like a blue eyed boy with shaggy brown hair"

"Oh he must be really hot then"

"Nah he's not really my type"

"You know I would be offended by that if you were serious"

"Who said I'm not?"

He looked at me curiously. " Prince Charming to the rescue you might wanna keep your eyes on the road" I said as I pointed to the road.

"Oh right" He muttered.

"By the way I was kidding"

"About what?"

"You know about what"

He turned briefly to smile at me then his eyes flickered back to the road. It was then that I noticed what Troy was wearing. He was wearing a white wife beater with a polo shirt. The first three buttons were opened. And the shirt sure showed his musceles. His shaggy brown hair was tousled as always and his ocean blue eyes were focused on the road.

He turned to look at me and saw me look at him. I blushed and looked away. _Oh God did I just think that? He caught me checking him out. Oh God what's wrong with me?_ I stared out the window and moved my leg.

I winced as I accidentally hit my backpack. I looked over to make sure Troy didn't notice luckily he was too preoccupied with the road.

I crossed my arms over my chest and just stared out at the scenary.

We got to school a few minutes later with lots of time to spare. Troy rushed out and opened the door for me. "Thanks for the ride" I said gratefully as I started to walk away. He ran a bit to catch up to me. "Where are you going?" He asked as he stood in front of me. "We're at school you know where we act like the other person doesn't exist?" I said as if talking to a 5 year old. "Is that so?" He asked as he walked beside me his pace matching my own.

"Yeah the status quo remember?" I said as I kept mye eyes ahead. As soon as we walked into school Troy was met with a swarm of people. They all fawned over him and everyone talked at once and acted like I didn't exist. I shook my head and made my way through the crowd of people.

Once I was free of the _vultures _excuse the expression but they are. I turned to see Troy. I was expecting him to be basking in the attention like he always does. But he looked like he was searching for something or rather someone.

His blue eyes met mine and he shot me an apologetic look before he was whisked off. I turned around and walked to my locker glad to find Taylor.

"Hey Tay" I said as I hugged her. I pulled away. "Hey Ella" She said happily as she put her books in her locker. "Oh someone's happy today" I notted as I opened my locker.

"Well Chad asked me out today" She said as she got out the last of her books. "What do you mean he asked you out today? You guys weren't dating already?" I asked confused.

"No we were just friends" She said blushing profusley. "uh huh sure you were and I have magic powers" I muttered sarcastically.

"So tell me all about it" I said as I shut my locker and we just stood there. "Well he gave me a rose and then he asked me to meet him in the music room in lunch. I went there and the lights were turned off. I flipped open the lights and there was a huge banner with the words Taylor will you go out with me?" She said dreamily.

"Aww that's so cute" I gushed. "So then what did you say?" I asked excitdley. "Yes of course" She said she clutched a rose to her chest.

" That was so sweet of him that must be the rose he gave you" I pointed out as I bent down to retrieve my bag. I winced as the pain in my leg intensified.

I leaned on the locker for support. "Gabi gabs what's wrong?" Taylor said as she noticed my position.

"Leg pain" I managed to gasp out. She immediatley leaned down and helped me stand up. I clutched her arm for support as I closed my eyes and focused on ignoring the pain. I opened my eyes again.

"What the hell was that?" She asked worry written all over her face. "Nothing" I said as i swung my bag over my shoulder. "That was not nothing that was something a huge something" She said as she ran to keep up with me.

"How can nothing be something?" I asked. "Well that's cuz it's not nothing it's actually something" She said in that obvious tone as she sent me a pointed look. "Huh?" I asked stopping truly confused.

" I love your top Tay" I said as brightly as posibble. "Thank you but you're trying to change the subject" She said as she looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Is it working?" I answered meekly.

"You tell me einhestein" She said she glared at me. "Gabriella Marie Montez you will tell me what's going on right now" She demanded.

"Nothing is going" I said innocentley. "Gabs why bother? you are a horibble liar" She said. "Gee that makes me feel loads better" I muttered.

She looked at me with her eye brows raised. "Fine" I said as I huffed in defeat. "My leg um it hurts" I admitted. "Gee I never would've guessed what with you clutching your leg in pain and all" She said as she rolled her eyes. " ok ok yesh well I just wake up in the middle of the night with this weird pain in my leg. It's been going on for a while. I thought it would pass but it didn't" I admitted meekley.

"Oh my God Ella did you tell your mum?" She asked her glare immediatley softening. "No" I muttered. "Why the hell not?"

"Because she'd worry about me. And she already has too much to worry about" I said back heatdley.

"Urgh" SHe said as she groaned. "Gabi you gotta stop being so selfless" She said annoydley.

" I can't"

"Then at least tell your mum"

"Tell her mum what?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I wheeled around and was met with the confused face of Troy.

He looked at Taylor fuming and me shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other and he immediatley knew something was up.

"What's going?" He asked Taylor. I glared at Taylor and gave her a look but she glared right back.

"Oh nothing nothing at all" She said sarcastically. "Except the fact that Gabi here won't tell her mum her leg hurts her" She said as she pointed me.

I shot daggers at her through my eyes. "Gabi your leg hurts?" Troy asked concerned as he turned to look at me.

"My leg is fine" I scowled at Taylor. "Sure it is" She muttered. "Then why won't you tell your mum?" She asked.

I looked down at my feet unable to answer that. I felt Troy lift up my chin with his hands. I was met with his concerned blue eyes.

"Gabi why didn't you tell your mum?" He asked softly. " Because i don't want her to worry about me" I mumbled.

He let go of my chin. "How long has the pain been going on?" He asked seriously.

" About 2 months" I said as I looked at him curiously.

" Ok that's it we are going to the doctor after school" He said in a serious tone.

"But Troy,..." I started to complain.

"No butts this is your health" He said as he gave me an intense stare.

"but I'm fine" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"How would you know that?" Taylor shot. I looked at them both and huffed as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gaining up on me" I muttered as I glared at both of them.

"You'll thank us later" Taylor said as she walked off.

"Gabi you are way too selfless for your own good" Troy said as his stare softened. I picked up my bag and stomped off angrily as Troy followed behind me chuckling. He pulled my bag off of my shoulders.

I faced him "Give me my bag back" I said in alarmingly dangerous tone. "Nop" He said as he walked into homeroom. I was forced to follow after him as I cursed under my breath.

For once as I sat in my seat I wished that the school day would drag on.

**An: **So I hope you guys enjoyed that. It's kind of a turning point in Troy and Gabi's relationship. And you get to see the tough side of Taylor. Who else thinks that gabi is too selfless for her own good?


	13. Secret messages nothing serious

**An: **Hey guys! I know what you must be thinking does this girl have no social life? Hehe lol well yes and no. Yes cuz I am in fact typing this on christmas morning and no cuz in my country and my religion we don't celebrate christmas. But I still love Christmas it's so festive and happy and joyous. But anyways I believe I owe you guys an explanation for why I haven't updated in a while besides the fact that I had term tests all week our main internet cable the one that gives internet to the whole **country **was cut so that's why I couldn't update. Anyways that's my longest author's note yet so moving on….

**Disclaimer: **I just realized I never put this on my story. At least I think I didn't. I don't own disney cuz if I did I would have direct access to the hsm cast which I obviously don't. I don't own the characters either they belong to Kenny ortega. The only thing I own is this sad excuse for a plot.

**Gabriella's pov**

I kept checking my watch every five minutes and it seemed like time was taunting me. The watch seemed to be going way too fast for my liking. Ever hear the expression time flies when you're having fun? Well I heard one that says when you want time to slow down it seems to go faster.

I know time wasn't really doing anything and that the whole time flying thing was in my head but Taylor's influence is really bad on me.

What if something is wrong with me? Nah nothing is wrong I am perfectley fine just a sore leg. And I was going to prove them wrong.

I got some satisfaction in just imagining the look on their faces when they realize they were wrong. I looked over to Taylor who was bent over her paper and working intentley.

I had already finished mine so I was just sitting there bored. I felt a soft vibration in my leg my eyes widened as I realized it was my phone. I bent down and pretended I was getting something till I clicked on the button. It read one new message.

I went back up and raised my hand. "Yes Ms Montez?" The teacher asked warily. "May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" I asked politley. The teacher nodded and returned to the papers in front of him.

I hurried out the class and to the girls bathroom. I opened the message and smiled as I realized it was from Ryan.

_Hey Gabs long time no talk. Why didn't you tell me about your leg?_

_xxRy_

I narrowed my eyes as I realized Taylor must've told him. I started texting back.

_Hey Ry. Yeah I agree its been way too long. Lemme guess Tay told you. My leg is fine don't worry she is being a drama queen._

_xxGabs._

I sent the message and then put the phone in my pocket. I went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I noticed my face look a little pale. My cheekbones were sunken in and looked white. Man I looked awful. Oh well nothing I can do I thought as fixed my hair. My phone vibrated.

_Tay is not being a drama queen she is worried cuz you underistimate things and you are too selfless gabs told you once told you a million times. When the doctor tells you whats wrong lemme know. Now get back to class kiddo._

_xxRy_

I laughed as I texted back

_I do not underestimate things. I just don't over analyze. I know she's worried but she acts like my mum. I am not that selfless I mean come on. Oh I don't wanna get back to class it's boring what are you my boss?_

_xxGabs_

I put my phone back in my pocket as I quietley opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. I walked out and headed over to my class. The whole class was still working on the paper except Taylor I noticed she finished. "Ms Montez since Ms. Mckessie is also finished you two may talk quietley please" The teacher informed me as I went over to my seat.

Great here comes the lecture. And we all know I just love those.

"Hey Ella" Taylor said sweetley. "Hey Tay" I said suscpiciously. "Tay why did you tell Ryan?" I asked her in a hushed tone. "Because he's your best friend too he has a right to know" She said raised her eyebrow at me. "Yeah but it's already enough that you worry now you got Troy worrying and now Ryan are you trying to turn the whole world against me?" I asked exasperated.

"No although that does sound like a plan" She said as she smiled at me. The bell rang and I quickly packed my stuff as I tried to think of a way to escape a trip to the doctors. I could always dash out the door and say I forgot.

But Taylor would most likely cling to me and make sure that Troy took me. I could say I'm going to the bathroom to fix my hair and then wait a while and make a run for it.

I nodded to myself as I realized that was the perfect plan. The second girls bathroom had a back door.

"Come on Ella any day now" Taylor said impatientley as she tapped her foot.

I swung my backpack over my back and trailer behind her. I was just about to tell her I am going to the bathroom when a long muscular form stepped in our way.

"Going somewhere Gabi?" Troy asked me as he took my backpack. "Who me?Nowhere nowhere at all" I said innocentley.

I saw Chad come up behind Troy. "Hey Chad" I said as I smiled at him. "Hey Gabster" He said as he smiled and went to stand beside Taylor. He swung his arm over her shoulder. "You ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Take care of her Troy" She said as she smiled at him. "Don't worry I will" He said as Taylor waved and walked off with Chad. I sent daggers to the back of her head.

Traitor. I kept muttering over and over in my head. I trailed behind Troy softly as he noticed me walk slowly. "Do you need me to carry you?" He asked worridley.

"Of course not" I said as I waved him off. "Stupid sore leg makes them thing they can be mum and exaggerate" I muttered under my breath.

Troy opened the door for me and I went outside as he came beside me. I considered making a run for it right then and there. My car was right across me. No one could stop me I was pretty fast plus Troy was carrying my really heavy bag.

I trailed along beside Troy and stared longinly at my car. "Don't even think about it Gabriella" Troy said in a warning tone.

"Think about what?" I asked innoncentley as I turned around to face him. "About making a run for it" He said smirking. "Not only am I faster than you but your leg isn't in any condition to help you run" He said he folded his arms across his chest.

I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled as he opened the car door for me. I situated myself and buckled my seat belt as I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window.

I was determined not to talk to him. He climbed in and shut the door after he put my bag in the back.

We drove in silence. I was fuming the whole way while he just kep trying to get me to talk.

"Is it so wrong that I worry about you so much?" He asked frustrated as he looked at me pleadingly.

"Nothing is wrong with worrying but you worry way too much"

"No I don't worry enough"

"Yes you do. You've been hanging around Tay too much"

"Maybe it's cuz she's right"

"No she's being a drama queen and so are you"

"Not funny"

"Not meant to be" I scowled as I turned my attention back to the window.

He sighed as he took my hand and gently stroked it. I could feel all my anger melt away at his touch. I know I was being hard on him but for heaven's sake he was acting like a mum. I don't need any more of those.

We made it to the hospital and he slowly started looking for a parking space. He found one and parked the car.

He rushed over to my side and helped me out. "My leg is sore TroyI'm not an invalid" I said as he insisted on carrying me inside.

We got the door and went over to the receptionist. "Name?" The woman asked warily. "Bolton and Montez" Troy said as he played with his keys.

The woman clicked a few buttons and nodded. "The doctor will be right with you" She said as she handed us a form. Troy took it and went and sat down.

I felt like gagging. The smell in there was awful. Just the smell off sick people was enough but dead people too. I hated the hospital. It was a sad gloomy and disheartening place. I stared at the white walls as I tried to detect any sing of something cheery.

But the whole place was an omen of bad news. I gupled as I decided to look at the people instead. I saw a little boy who was holding tightly onto an older lady. The boy's shoulder was shaking. The old lady's eyes were red and puffy.

"Shhhh" I heard her say soothingly. "She's in heaven now" I heard her whisper to the little boy as she brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "But I don't want her in heaven I want her here with me" The boy whimpered. "Shhhh" She said as she rocked him back and forth.

It broke my heart to see a little boy lose a parent at such a young age. I felt the salty water slide down my face. I wiped it away before Troy could see it.

He took my hand and put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it comfortly. I smiled at him gratefully as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We waited for a while until a petite tired looking nurse came out.

"Ms Montez?" She asked. I got up and Troy followed behind me. The nurse led us to a room. She opened the door and led us in. "The doctor will be with you momentarily" She said she gestured to a bed and a chair.

I hoped into the bed and Troy dragged the chair and sat beside me. I looked around at the room pleased that at least this room was cheerful. It was brightly colored with a window that looked out at the park.

A moment later the doctor came in and closed the door gently. "Ms Montez how are you?" He asked kindly as he took a seat across from me.

He was a kind man with black hair. He had a few streaks of white in them. He wore glasses and he had a kind round face with a warm smile.

"I'm fine thank you" I said politley as i smiled at him. "So you have leg pains correct?" He said as he eyed me from under his spectacles.

He got up from his chair and came towards me. "May I?" He asked gesturing towards my leg. I nodded as he took my left leg. "Tell me when I hurts" He said as he started moving my leg around.

I was doing just fine until he put some pressure on the part under my knees. I winced which did not go unnoticed by my doctor.

"It hurts here?" He asked as he put more pressure. I nodded as I bit my lip to keep from gasping. He went over to his desk and took out something. My eyes widened and I gulped as I looked over at Troy. He noticed the look in my eye.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed. "I hate needless" I mouthed back helplessley. He chuckled as he took my hand for support. The doctor came over and I turned away. "Just look at me" He said softly. I looked at him and my brown eyes met his as our gaze lingered.

"Done" I heard the doctor say as he stepped back. I was shocked I didn't even feel it. "Now if you'll wait right here I'll be right back" He said as he walked out of the room.

"It'll be ok" He said soothingly as he rubbed my hands. I nodded unable to speak. I kept glancing at the clock each moment felt like an eternity. It felt like the clock was going too slow. As each hand ticked I could feel the anticipation thickening in the air.

Finally the doctor smiled as he came back. He sat down and took off his glasses. He wiped them and then he looked at us.

"Well the good news Ms. Motez is that your blood results are ok" He said as he smiled. "And the bad news?" Troy asked speaking for the first time since we entered the room.

"You Ms. Montez lack calcium so it's not really all that bad. All you need to do is drink milk keep your legs warm and take it easy for a while" He said professionally as he wrote down something.

"Thank you docotor" Troy said as he shook his hand. We walked out and I felt a wave of relief wash over me as we headed out into the bright sunlight.

Thank God I was ok. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Troy asked amusdley. I smiled at him as I playfully punched him. "Thank you" I said as I smiled.

"You're welcome" He said as he laughed.

**An: **So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Gabi's alright isn't that great? Anyways I'll wrap it up. Merry Christmas to everyone and have a very happy new year.


	14. Reassurances,secrets and dinner

**An: **Hey guys so I want you to know that I wanted to update so bad yesterday but it was very hectic at my house what with it being the first day of the new year and all….so without further do my chapter and happy new year to all!

**Gabriella's pov**

**Recap:**

_Thank God I was ok. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Troy asked amusedly. I smiled at him as I playfully punched him. "Thank you" I said as I smiled._

"_You're welcome" He said as he laughed._

"You look more relaxed" He commented as he opened my door. I smiled at him. "Yeah well hanging around you and Taylor all day had that effect on you know worrying and all" I said as sat down. He shut the door and ran over to his side.

He put the keys in the ignition and turned to look at me. "Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" He asked innocently.

"Maybe maybe not" I said mysteriously as I looked out my window. He tapped my shoulder and before I know what he was doing he hugged me.

But this hug was different not like any of other hugs. Because in this hug I sensed his relief his desire his need just to hold me. If I could pick one moment in time where I would wanna put time on pause this would so be it.

He pulled back and gave me his million dollar smile as he started the car and backed out of the car park. I turned myself to look out the window but the scenery was not interesting not now anyway.

I turned to look at Troy. He looked so engrossed driving it was so cute. His bang was over his eyes. He had on faded worn out looking jeans with a shirt. Although his tousled brown hair was messy it still looked good. I sighed as I realized I had been staring way too long. He noticed me staring at him so he flashed me a smile.

I blushed and looked the other way. I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked as I peeked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You" He said simply. "Me?" I trailed off not getting it. "You're adorable when you blush" He said so softly I had to strain to hear him.

I blushed even more if possible. I probably looked like a ripe tomato. Suddenly my phone vibrated and True Friend played.

"Miley Cyrus?" Troy asked looking at me amusement written all over his face. "I like the lyrics" I said as I shrugged and answered my phone.

"Hey Tay……I'm fine Tay" I paused as I sighed. "Really I'm not underestimating it……it's a lack of calcium…..put who?" I asked confused. "Um ok?" I said as more of a question. I put my phone on speaker. Troy looked at me questioningly. "Taylor wants to talk to you" I mouthed. He looked at me confused as I shrugged to tell him don't look at me.

"Hi Troy" Taylor's voice said.

"Hey Tay"

"So what really happened?"

"The doctor just said she has a lack of calcium so she should drink lots of milk keep her legs warm and take it easy"

"Ok thank you cuz you know how Gabi under plays everything"

"Don't I know it" He said as he winked at me.

I huffed as I leaned into my seat. I blew my bang out of my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey Tay did Gabi eat at lunch today?" I looked at Troy shocked that he asked such a question. Of course I ate. Not today necessarily but I still ate. I heard Taylor pause.

"Now that you mention it" She said suspiciously. "No she didn't".

"Ok thank you"

I glared at the phone sending daggers through my eyes. If looks could kill.

"Gabi stop glaring at me. You'll thank me later" She said and I could almost see her roll eyes.

"I hate you" I muttered darkly through gritted teeth.

"Love you too Gabi" She said sweetly as she hung up. I muttered stuff under my breath as I took my phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey this Ryan Evans" I heard his perky voice say on the other line. "Hey Ry" I said as I laughed he sounded out of breath.

"Hey Gabs how did the doctor's appointment go? are you ok? Do you need anything? How's your leg? Do you need me? Do you need anything?" He asked frantically.

"Whoa whoa slow down. Let me answer one question at a time. I don't work at lightning speed you know" I said as I rolled my eyes at his over anxious behavior.

"I am fine to your first question. I don't need anything thank you. My leg is fine it's just a lack of calcium. You don't have to come all the way I think I can manage with two mums I don't need three thank you cuz that's a truck load"

"Not funny gabs" I heard him say. "No seriously don't come please. It's already a dungeon with Taylor so unless you want to join me in shackles stay where you are" I warned half jokingly.

"Boy if she heard you say that" He said as he laughed trying to sound serious. " I know" I said as I tried to remain somber. "I'd suffer the wrath of the look" I said as I emphasized the look saying it as if it were top secret.

"Anyways I gotta go some of the guys are over we're watching the game" He said as I heard yelling the background. "Ok have fun Ry". "You too kiddo take care" He said as he hung up.

I saw Troy eye me with amusement glistening in his eyes. "What?" I asked suddenly self conscious. "Nothing" He said as his lips still remained twitched in a secret smile.

"Brie" He said as he paused. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked his expression serious.

"oh um-"

"Properly" He added as he looked at me pointedly. I fiddled with my hands as I bit my lip and forrowed my brows in concentration.

Ok this morning I had cake for breakfast. Yesterday….yesterday? What did I have yesterday? Oh yeah I skipped lunch since I ate a little bit of popcorn when I got back. Ok this wasn't going according to plan. The day before it then. I had opps right I had a salad for lunch.

"If it's taking you this long then I'm guessing it's been a while" Troy finally said. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What am I going to do with you?" He said more to himself as he sighed.

"Why don't you just go ahead and throw the on the cuffs?" I muttered as I sunk lower in my seat.

He looked at me and chuckled but then we he saw my look he covered it up with a cough. "You're coming to dinner at my house" He said finally.

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Oh you were under the impression that I was asking. I'm sorry"

"What so you're ordering me?" I asked incredulously.

"Pretty much" He said as he shrugged.

Suddenly my stomach growled. Not very loud but still loud enough for Troy to be fighting back a grin.

"Don't even think about it" I said through gritted teeth. The last thing I need was I told you so.

We arrived at his house and he turned to look at me and then noticed the look on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly anxious.

"You live very close to my house" I said as he helped me out of the car. I winced as I pulled a muscle. Troy immediately rushed to my side.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at me leg.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "Yes Troy I am fine" I said for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He took my hand and gently guided me to his door. Although we weren't officially together the feeling of his hands against mine was amazing. His skin was soft but hard. And my hand fit in his perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

He knocked on the door and wiped his feet as he entered and guided me along. "Mum" He yelled. "I'm home".

"In here" I heard a soft feminine voice yell.

We walked into Troy's kitchen. It looked very comfortable and modern. And very clean wow my kitchen really sucked. In the corner I spotted who I assumed to be Troy's mother. She was short with light brown hair and a really good figure. She was wearing black pants with a matching white shirt. Her hair up in a pony tail. She was stirring something then she turned around to greet us.

She wiped her hands on her apron. "Hello Troy" She said warmly as she hugged him. He stepped aside and revealed me.

"You must be Gabriella" She said as she smiled at me. I smiled shyly at her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton" I said politely as I put out my hand.

"Oh dear no I'm not Mrs. Bolton" She said as she laughed. "I'm Mrs. Steele. Troy's dad and I are not married anymore" She said as she shook my hand gently.

"Oh I'm sorry Troy never mentioned that…." I trailed off as I looked up at Troy who was looking anywhere but me.

"No problem dear but please call me Amy" She said as she returned to the stove.

"Mum we're going up to my room. Gabriella's staying for dinner" Troy announced suddenly.

"We'd be delighted to have you Gabriella" She said as she stirred the pasta.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs- Amy" I correct myself as she smiled at me in approval.

"Nice meeting you too dear"

Troy took my hand and started showing me his house. "That's the living room" He said as he gestured to the room we were in.

It was a bright spacious room with bright colors and a comfy looking sofa. There was a plasma tv in the middle. There was a book shelf beside the tv. I moved towards it as Troy watched me. I saw some of his pictures. Some of them were really cute. I saw one of Troy and Chad as kids with mud all over their clothes and goofy grins plastered to their faces.

I giggled as I picked up the picture. Troy came beside me and immediately smiled as he saw the picture.

"Boys will be boys eh?" He said as he laughed.

I chuckled as I put the picture back. He then showed me the rest of his house it was huge. By the time we got to his bedroom I was in such awe.

He opened his door and once again I found myself impressed. Troy Bolton was not what he seemed at all. His room although not very tidy was exceptionally tidy for a guy. He had a couple of basketball star posters. A few trophies here and there. And a laptop sitting on his surprisingly neat desk.

Troy was watching me assessing my reaction.

"Approve of my room Ms. Motez?" He said as he smiled amused his lights sparkling with delight.

"Yes I do Mr. Bolton" I said professionally as I attempted to keep a straight posture and a serious face. My eyes kept trailing over his room as I went over to his desk.

Trust my good luck however I tripped on a cord and landed flat on my butt. Troy immediately roared with laughter.

"Hmpf" I said as I sat there watching him. He fell on the floor and he started rolling about laughing like crazy.

I got up and stared at him. He stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Nice coordination" He said as his laughter stopped. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head the other side.

"Oh Gabi don't be mad at me" He said like a little 5 year old as he came closer to me. I refused to speak to him.

"Please?" He said giving me the puppy dog face. "Nop" I said seriously as I shook my head and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Would this help?" He said as he leaned and kissed my cheek ever so gently. I could feel his breath tickling my neck. And the feeling of his lips against my skin was amazing. I felt ticklish.

"Maybe" I said as I fought back a grin. "How about this then?" He said as he poked my side.

I gasped as I stifled back a laugh. "Oh I discovered Gabi's weakness" He said as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Troy David Bolton don't you dare" I said warningly as I stepped back. "Don't I dare what?" He asked innocently as he came towards me his blue eyes smoldering me.

"Don't" I said as he stepped closer. "Tickle" I said fighting the urge to look into his beautiful eyes "Me" I said weakly as he looked at me.

He then started tickling me furiously. I started laughing like crazy as he tickled my ever where. "Ok…enough….stop" I said in between breaths as I tried to stop laughing.

"Nah I'm enjoying this" He said as he smirked at me. "Please Troy please?" I said giving him my puppy dog face.

"You are too cute when you do that" He said as he helped me up. "Now the reason I was laughing before when you fell is cuz you look so cute as a damsel in distress" He said as smiled at me sweetly.

I blushed and shook my head. "You're weird" I said as I laughed.

"A fact I'm proud off" He said puffing his chest and looking at his nails.

"Troy" I said as I hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me your parents were divorced too?" I asked as I peeked at him from under my eye lashes.

He seemed to be deep in thought his face contorted in deep though. His blue eyes suddenly seemed very intense.

"It's just not something I like to talk about" He said softly. "Troy you can tell me anything" I said as I took his hand softly.

"I know" He said as he sighed. "Gabi, Brie" He said as he looked at me. "You're so strong but you've been through enough. You don't need to go through other people's problems as well" He said as he stroked my cheek gently.

"Troy don't say that" I said as I shook my head. "I want to care about people forget my problems" I said gently.

"That's just it. You always care about other people. There's never time for you"

"There is-"

"Don't even try to lie to me"

"But it's true"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. You're a horrible liar you should know that by know" He said as he eyed me sternly.

"Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So what was it like?" I asked

"Well you know…um it was hard at first" He hesitated choosing his words carefully. " I mean like every other kid I wanted my parents together but after a while I just realized it wasn't mean to be so I accepted it" He said as he shrugged.

I could see his eyes glazed over but he was holding back his tears. Macho men don't cry. Pretty stupid if you ask me.

"Troy it's ok to cry in front of me" I said softly as I put my hands through his hair gently.

"Yeah" I know he said as he closed his eyes. He exhaled and then opened his eyes carefully and looked at me.

"What about you?" He asked suddenly.

"Well" I said pulling my hands away as I fiddled with my fingers. "It was different for me. And you know I never really knew my dad. He wasn't around most of the time. At first it didn't matter then I went through the stage where I wanted them together but then…." I paused as I finally looked up at his inquiring blue orbs.

" I realized they're better off apart. To be honest I don't want them together" I admitted.

"You're probably the first person to say that" He said as he grinned at me.

"Probably" I said as I smiled.

"Dinner's ready" I heard his mum call.

He cleared his throat. "Madame" He said holding out his hand.

"Sir" I said as I took it.

We descended the stairs in an old orderly fashion as we went to the table. Troy released my hand and went over to my chair. He pulled it out for me and waited until I was seated. He pushed my chair in and went down and sat beside me.

Troy's mother sat across us. "I hope you like Pasta and chicken Gabriella" She said as she put me some salad.

"Of course Amy" I said as I smiled.

I started picking at my salad until I felt eyes burning holes in my head. I looked up to see Troy looking at me disapprovingly.

I looked at him helplessly and then stuck a cucumber in my mouth. A while later I heard him sigh.

"Mum do you mind if I put Gabriella on my lap so I can feed her properly?" Troy asked suddenly.

My eyes widened as I looked at his mother who stifled a laugh. "Of course Dear" She said as she coughed and watched us amused. I remained seated and stubbornly refused to move.

He picked me as if I weighed a feather and laid me on his lap. He put some food in the fork and brought it to my mouth.

I shook my head and clamped my mouth shut tight. He put down the fork and brought his hand to his shin in thought. I looked at him curiously wondering what he would do.

He started tickling me. I opened my mouth to protest and he set the food in my mouth. I was about to spit it out when he gave me a look that said don't even think about it. I started chewing slowly grudgingly as I shot daggers at him and planned ways to get out.

All the while he was just smiling at me giving me the look that he must know had a huge effect on me.

**An: **Hey guys so this is my probably my longest chapter yet. It's about 8 pages I hope you like it. It's extra long especially for the New Year and cuz my midyear exams are coming up so I won't be updating as often as I would like. But this chapter has lots of Troyella fluff and Troy opens up to Gabriella a bit more I hope you like that.


	15. 20 questions,surprise wake up and proof

**An: READ VERY IMPORTANT! REGARDING THE STORY! **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while there's really no excuse except school is very hectic but I'm sure it's like that for everyone with midyear exams coming up and everything anyway that's not why this author's note is important. It's important because I realized something huge a big mistake I made. The chapter where Gabi confronts her dad and then tells Troy she can't be with him until he proves that she is not another one of his flings. I realized that Gabi met Troy's mum in that chapter that wasn't supposed to happen the first meeting between Troy's mum and Gabi is in the last chapter so just forget that she met her in the other chapter. I'm really sorry I messed that up I tried to go back and fix it but I don't know how. Hope you guys can forgive me anyways moving on with the chapter.

**Recap:**

_I started chewing slowly grudgingly as I shot daggers at him and planned ways to get out._

_All the while he was just smiling at me giving me the look that he must know had a huge effect on me._

**Gabriella's pov **(I know you guys might want a different pov but I'm a girl so cut me some slack)

Surprisingly after that dinner went very well. After I ate or Troy fed me either way you want to slice it his mum had to leave for something at work.

After she shut the door softly behind her Troy laced his hands with mine. "So what do you want to do?" He asked as he set me gently on the ground.

"I don't know whatever you want to do"

"No can do. Because your wish is my command"

"Cheesy much" I said as I slapped him on the arm.

He shrugged "If it gets me on your good side"

"Aww isn't that sweet?"

"Yes that's me. Troy Bolton the sweetie"

"I thought you were the Troy Bolton"

"I changed my name just for you"

"Ok you're being too cheesy"

"Should I stop?" He asked looking at me. I looked at our fingers interlaced and looked up at his piercing blue gaze. "Never" I said softly.

He smiled at me his famous Bolton smile and I couldn't but feel myself go week in the knees. Call me crazy but I knew I was falling for Troy and falling fast. I couldn't help it though.

He gently led me to the sofa where he sat down. He patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat beside him. He put his arms around my waist. He looked at me as if asking permission I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"How about we play twenty questions?" He said as he stroked my hair softly.

"How about more than twenty?"

"I'll take whatever I can get" He said as he smiled at me. He brought his hand up to his chin.

"You go first" He said gently as he played with a lose strand of my hair.

"Favorite color?"

"Sapphire blue" He said. I looked up at him curiously. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ears.

"You look cute when you're curious" He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and looked down as I blushed. He put his hands under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his blue eyes.

"I still have to ask my question"

I smiled as I nodded.

"Flowers or Roses?"

I laughed as I looked up at him with amusement in my eyes.

"That's a weird question. Roses definitely. But what has that got do with anything?"

"Oh just asking you never know when it might come in handy"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Tell me then what does it mean"

"Nop" He said shaking his head as his brown hair fell over his eyes. I pouted as I gave my puppy dog face.

"You're too cute when you do that you know?" He said as our foreheads touched and he gazed deep into my brown eyes.

"Does that mean you'll tell me?"

"And ruin my fun? Nah" He said as he pulled back amused with the look on my face.

" Your cruel" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted even more.

He threw his head back and laughed as the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile.

"But you still love me"

"That's what you think"

He looked at as his smile faltered for a minute. "I'm kidding" I said as I snickered.

"That was not funny"

"You know it was" I said in a sing song voice as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I immediately recognized my mum's ringtone. " Hey mami"

"Yeah I'm fine…..I was having dinner at Troy's…..be home in a few minutes…ok no problem….love ya too bye" I said as I snapped my phone shut.

" I gotta go" I said as I got up and stretched my legs a bit. I reached out for my bag but Troy was one step ahead of me.

"Didn't think I'd let you walk did you?" He said smirking at me.

"Oh my God my car" I said as my hands flew up to my mouth. Oh boy. I was in a deep load of trouble when my mum finds out.

"Ah that's where you underestimate me" He said as he held the door for me. I looked at him curiously.

"Taylor got your keys when you weren't looking. She took it home for you" He said he shrugged like it was no big deal.

I stared after him open mouthed.

"You have my permission to be impressed" He yelled as he opened the door for me and waited for me to come out of my trance.

I walked towards him slowly. "You plan everything don't you?" I asked as I approached him.

"Pretty much" He said as he smiled at me. The wind ruffled his hair a little bit making it more messy than usual.

"Bet you didn't see this coming" I said as I took off running.

He stood there for a moment shocked as he blinked to focus on getting back to reality by that time I had already run a good distance.

I heard his breathing behind me as he caught up with me. I tried my best to evade him but he reached out and grabbed me by my waist.

I stopped and panted as I tried to regain my breath. He looked at me clearly amused that I just tried to escape. My breathing finally got to normal and I looked up to meet his crystal blue eyes.

"Troy let me go" I said laughing as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. He just held on to me tighter.

"Nah I don't think I will" He said he played with my hair which was slightly ruffled by the wind.

"Troy come on" I said as I tried to get him to budge.

"You didn't just try to run away from me did you?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. What do you think Sherlock?"

"Well if you did then I would have to do this"

"Do-"I didn't get to finish my sentence as he lifted me up and throw me on his shoulder.

"Troy" I said giggling as I hit his shoulders.

"Ouch knock it off"

"Nop not until you put me down"

"Nah"

"Fine then I won't stop"

"You'll get tired sooner or later"

"Never I have tons of energy"

"We'll just see about that"

He continued walking on as if I lifted a feather all the while I was muttering under my breath. When we got to my house he put me down. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh come on Gabi don't be mad at me" He said as he fought off a smile.

I shook my head and looked the other way refusing to acknowledge him.

"You can't stay mad at me forever you know" He said as he tried to get me to look at him.

"Oh yeah try me" I said as I angrily unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He watched me amused as I slammed the door in his face.

The door bell rang I opened it annoyed and was just about to say something when Troy kissed me on the cheek and took off.

I just stared after him like an idiot with a big goofy grin on my face. I closed the door and noticed the lights off. I figured my mum must've already gone to sleep. I tip toed up the stairs and quietly opened the door to my bedroom.

I took of my clothes and slipped into my pajamas. I sighed as I yawned as I tried to remember if I had any homework. I nodded to myself satisfied that I had nothing to do. I yawned once more as I slipped in between the covers. I closed my eyes and with Troy's smile in mind I drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

I heard someone whispering and I tuned it out thinking I was dreaming. But then I heard a louder voice. I turned on my side and put the pillow over my head trying to tune the voice out. I heard someone chuckle so I turned on my side. "Buddy stop chuckling" I muttered. I closed my eyes and turned on my side. Wait a sec buddy doesn't chuckle. I opened my eyes and squinted against the sudden sun. I grabbed my pillow and got out of bed half asleep with one eye closed.

"Whoa" I surrender I heard a voice say. I scrunched my eyes brows in confusion as I opened both my eyes fully.

"Troy?" I asked rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"In the flesh" He said as he looked at me amused.

"What?" I asked as I put my pillow down.

"Supposing it was an actual robber were you actually going to scare him to sleep?" He said very amused.

"It was the closest thing I could get" I said defensively as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah sure the big scary pillow" He muttered sarcastically. I glared as I threw at him.

"Ouch" He said rubbing his arm.

"See it does work" I said as I walked to the bathroom.

"Where's my mum and how did you get into my house?"

"Your mum left for work and she let me in" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised my eyes brows at him and shrugged. "Ok then out" I said pointing to the door.

"Why?" He asked

"I need to get in the shower" I said as I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Oh right" He said awkwardly. He scratched his neck nervously as he walked out embarrassed.

I shook my head amusedly as I walked into the shower. I climbed out a few minutes later and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans. A lose green shirt that hugged my curves perfectly. I brushed my hair and put on a trace of perfume.

I walked down stairs as I found Troy at the stove. "Um what are you doing?" I asked curiously as I peeked behind him.

"Breakfast?" He said as more of a question.

"Don't be silly I don't have breakfast" I said as I waved my hands and started looking for an apple to eat.

He eyed me sternly as I sat down at the table.

"Ok I guess I'm gonna start having breakfast"

"Much better" He said as he nodded at me in approval. I narrowed my eyes at him as I looked at my breakfast.

"Wow this actually smells good" I said as I put my fork and started tasting it. "Tastes good too" I mumbled through bites.

"Wow is that almost a compliment?" He asked feigning surprise.

"Almost but don't get getting a big head. Otherwise I won't be able to breathe in the same room as you" I said.

"Haha very funny"

"Thank you" I said as I smiled at him innocently. I finished my breakfast and we headed towards his car.

He opened the door for me. "Suck up" I said as I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" He said as he shrugged. He gave me a smile and went over to his side. He started the car and we chatted aimlessly until we got to school. We walked into school together but there was still one feet between us. Troy was once again swept up by his avalanche of fans. I headed towards my locker.

"Ella" I heard Taylor yell. She went over to me and hugged me. "Tay…can't…breathe" I managed to get out.

"Oh sorry" She said sheepishly as she pulled away. She grabbed my bag. "Give me that" I said as I reached out for it. "Nop" She said as she walked towards my locker.

"Tay come on you are so making a big deal out of it" I said as I got to my locker and took my bag. "So how was your day yesterday?" She asked as she opened her locker.

"It was good. I had dinner at Troy's" I said as I got out my calculus book. She eyed me.

"Seriously?" She said as she looked at me.

"Um yeah?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Ok so what happened?"

"Nothing his mum made dinner and we sat down and he fed me" I said blushing as I remembered the moment.

"Aww that's so cute" She gushed

"It was really something"

"So are you guys like together?"

"No not technically"

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated"

"Try me"

"Well. I told Troy I can't be his girlfriend until he proves that he I'm different to him" I said as I shrugged.

"Wow. I'm impressed" She said as she took my bag again. I walked straight ahead but tripped and hit someone.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" I started as I picked up my books.

"Well you should be" I heard as snotty nasal voice say. I straightened up and looked up to met with head cheerleader Soyer. Just thinking her name made me shudder like in a literal sense. She was wearing a really short hot pink skirt. With a tube tank Tob. She was holding out her perfectly manicured nails making sure nothing was broken. Her fake beach blonde hair was straightened and she was giving me a really mean look that would've made anyone else cower.

"So someone told me you got into Troy's car yesterday" She said as she put her hands on her hips and sighed over dramatically.

"Yeah" I said suspiciously"

"What did you run out of gas and he offered you a ride out of charity?" She said snottily.

"Um no" I said annoydley.

" What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask. Troy came up and his basketball buddies were right beside him. His blue eyes gazed into mine and I nodded to him thankful he was there.

"Oh my God Troysie" Soyer said in a really annoying high pitchy voice. She went over to him and she put her on his chest. He shrugged it off.

"What's going on?" He asked again looking between me and Taylor and Soyer.

"Oh this nerd actually thinks that you gave her a ride as being nice not charitable. I mean come on like that would happen" She said as flipped her hair and sighed dramatically.

"Actually" Troy said as he handed the ball to Chad. Chad winked at Taylor who blushed.

"Me and Gabriella…brie" He said as he put his arm around me. "Are going out" He said as he winked at me. I blushed and then looked at Soyer whose mouth was practically on the floor. I had to cough to cover up my laugh. I looked over at Troy who was biting his lip to keep from laughing as well. Taylor went over to Chad and they were laughing quietly.

"But I and you and she" She stuttered as she tried to say something coherent.

She couldn't settle on anything so she gave me the dirtiest look possible and stormed off.

I looked at Troy who was smiling at me fully now. He kissed my cheek. "See you in class" He said as he winked before the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom.


	16. Notes almost and a warning

**An: **Hey guys so here is my regular update. Bear in mind that my mid terms are next week and even though I am a huge nerd I still have to study. Lol. Anyways I am so glad I got the response I got the last chapter. Your reviews were really amazing to read. I was just looking at my profile and I can't believe how many people have me on alert for this story. I mean its kinda shocking. So if you don't mind do me a favor and review. The faster the reviews the faster the update. See how that works? Its kinda of a you scratch my back I scratch yours thing lol anyways onward

**Recap:**

_She couldn't settle on anything so she gave me the dirtiest look possible and stormed off._

_I looked at Troy who was smiling at me fully now. He kissed my cheek. "See you in class" He said as he winked before the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom._

**Gabriella's pov**

I watched Troy's retreating back as I felt the blush slowly rise to my cheeks. I turned around and saw Chad talking to Taylor. He was telling her something and I saw her smile widen and she nodded as he gave her a huge smile and walked off after Troy.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously as she came up to me.

" Oh chad was just asking me for something" She said vaguely as she smiled at me as we started walking to homeroom.

All around us people were hurrying to class. The chatter of the morning was dying down.

" What did he ask you?"

"oh um" She said as she bit her lip. Her dark face suddenly took on a rosey color.

"He asked me out" She finally admitted in a whisper as we entered homeroom.

I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. Seriously Chad and Taylor were so cute together. They totally balanced each other out. Sure I had issues with Chad's hair but hey I'll get over it.

"Omg Tay that's so cool" I gushed as I smiled at her.

"But wait didn't he ask you out before?"

"Yeah but well you know never officially"

"That is so sweet"

"Yeah and we could like double date when Troy asks you out again"

"What makes you so sure he will?" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Trust me" She said as she turned her attention the front. I looked at her weirdly before I turned my attention the teacher.

I could see Troy's back and as if he felt my eyes burning holes in the back of his chest he turned to look at me. He smiled at me and I just giggled as I blushed and looked down.

Oh God what is wrong with me? I am such a pathetic idiot. Since when do I giggle? Apparently Troy has many effects on girls. I sighed I didn't mind that one bit.

The homeroom class rung and I picked up my bag and I and Taylor were heading out the door. Troy was waiting for me by the door and Chad was waiting for Taylor.

Best thing about this school is that we all had the same classes. I smiled at Troy who immediately took my book. "Troy come on stop pampering me" I said as I reached out to take my book.

He put out of my reach "Nah you deserve some pampering for a change" He said as I walked beside him to my next class.

"Kissing up to me will get you nowhere" I said as I smirked at him.

"Me kissing up to you? Pft" He said as he smiled at me.

"Ok Bolton what do you want?" I said playfully.

"Well you see there's this really beautiful and amazing girl and I want to ask her a question"

I blushed as I unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind my ears.

"Oh really what might that question be?" I asked curious. He looked at me his cerulean blue eyes contemplating something.

"She'll just have to find out at lunch" He finally said. I shook my head amusedly following after him as I sat next to Taylor in biology. Luckily Troy and Chad were right beside us.

This class the teacher handed out assignments to be finished and handed out before we leave. Me and Taylor finished quickly and we were discussing a new movie.

I saw something fly out of the corner of my eye and it landed in front of me. I smiled as I looked at Troy who was trying to look innocent and turned his attention the paper.

I opened the paper as I read

_Roses are read_

_Violets are blue_

_I'm so bored_

_How about you?_

I bit my lip to hold back the laughter that threatened to erupt. "Are you ok Ms. Montez?" Our biology teacher asked me worried as he put his paper down.

"Fine" I managed to say as I coughed to hide my laughter. I showed Taylor the note and she had a hard time holding back the laughter too.

I picked up a pen and turned the paper on the other side

_Troy I know you want to be able to succeed in whatever you do but trust me don't try a poem again Shakespeare you aren't. Why aren't you working on your assignment?_

I folded the paper and made it into a paper plane which sailed right into Troy's lap. He smirked at me as I smiled innocently. He wrote furiously he smiled at me and threw the paper back

_Wow I'd be offended but at least you mentioned my name and Shakespeare's alongside each other. That has to count for something. Your actually breaking a rule Montez my influence must be really bad on you. I don't want to do the assignment I'd much rather watch you chew your lip in concentration._

I blushed as I peeked at him from under my eyes lashes. He was bent over his paper. His eyes focused in concentration as he bit the tip of his pencil. It looked he actually tried to brush his hair today because it looked like he had quite a fight with it to get it to be well tame. He was wearing a white wife beater with a dark blue shirt on top and a pair of faded blue jeans.

All in all I had to say he looked _good_ better than good actually he looked well hot and so cute but I tore my eyes away from him as I tried to figure out what to write to him.

_I only mentioned Shakespeare's name to show the huge difference. So I don't know if it counts. Yeah your influence is horrible really and I'm only agreeing with you cuz I am hoping this comment doesn't get to your head. How did you know I chew my lip? No one knows that_

I threw the paper back to him again and watched as he smiled when he read it. He looked up at me and mouthed 'later'. I nodded as I smiled and turned my attention back to Taylor.

The rest of the day dragged on until it was finally lunch. I dumped my stuff in the locker and me and Taylor headed to an empty lunch table where she could work on some math problem and I could read my new book.

I was reading the book the Guardian by Nicholas sparks. I was so immersed I didn't notice a shadow creep up behind me. I was just about to find out what happened when suddenly someone took my book.

"Troy" I complained as I looked up at him. He looked so amused I just had to smile.

"Give me my book"

"Nop" He said as he sat down beside me.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then put his lunch on the table. I looked at Taylor and noticed that she and Chad were eating together laughing and talking. I tore my eyes away from them.

"But I was in a really good part" I complained as I pouted.

"Yeah I could tell. Your eyes were so wide you looked like you were about to dive in the book" He said as his mouth upturned into a smile. He opened his lunch bag and started eating his sandwich.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked raising my eye brows at him.

"Depends" He said as he swallowed a mouth full of food.

"On what?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. I was in a really good part how could he just take the book away from me?

"On whether or not you want to spend your lunch with me or spend it with your book" He said as he waited for my answer.

"I want to know what happens"

"So are you saying you'd rather spend your lunch with a book than me?" He asked feigning shock as he puts his hands to his heart in a dramatic way.

"Pretty much" I said as I shrugged and fought off a grin.

"Droll Montez very droll" He said as he reached for my book.

"You're such a drama queen" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment" He said as he winked at me and continued eating. I was hoping he was distracted from…..

"Wait a minute" He said as he drew his hand back not giving me my book.

"Where is your lunch?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Oh um" I said cursing my bad luck. "I finished it" I said innocently.

"Really?" He asked his eye brow raised.

I gulped as I nodded. His cerulean blue eyes kept staring into my deep chocolate brown eyes. Two can play this game. I wasn't going to give in. I wasn't going to break down.

"Alright I give up" I said as I sighed.

He nodded satisfied. "Thought so. Plus you're a horrible liar. Your eyes always give you away. And you chew your lip and look away when you're lying" He said while reaching into his lunch bag for something. I smiled at his ability to read me so well.

He pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Luck for you I came prepared" He said as he smiled and handed me the sandwich.

"Multi tasking eh?" I asked as I unwrapped the sandwich seeing no point in arguing.

" I am a man of many talents and secrets"

"Yeah sure you are. And I'm jay lo" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Love the sarcasm" He said

"Good because it's a package deal" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. It was surprisingly really good. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

He tossed his wrapped in the other bin. It went in and he smirked at me.

"You may ask for an autograph" He said as he puffed his chest and pretended to look at his nails.

" Yeah you wish" I scoffed as I turned my attention back the sandwich. I noticed Taylor eye us with amusement in her eyes and Chad just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked swallowing a mouthful.

"Even when you two argue it's cute" Taylor said as she smiled at me.

"Gee Tay thanks for the support" I said as I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Gabi" I heard Troy whisper in my ear. I shivered as I looked up at him. "Come with me somewhere?" He asked his eyes smoldering.

I nodded as I ate the last bit of my sandwich.

"I'll be right back" I told Taylor who was once again talking with Chad. "Kay" She said still talking with him.

I followed Troy to his locker and he just leaned on it. His eyes seemed to be reading mine looking for something.

"Ok I know you didn't drag me out here for the beauty of the hallways. What's up?" I asked as I laughed.

"Well I um" He said nervously. Wait Troy. THE Troy Bolton was nervous. What was he nervous. Omg this it. He's going to break up with me. And we're not even technically together. He's sick of me. I'm not doing anything.

"Well I told you I have a question" He said still nervous as he scratched his neck. I nodded.

"Well I was wondering If you'd like to um" He paused again still extremely nervous. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He was nervous because he was trying to ask me out again. He was afraid I was going to say no. He was this close.

" Would you like to…." He trailed off as we heard the sound of high heels. "Omg Troy" I heard an annoying voice say. I silently cursed in my head. He was just about to ask me out. And Soyer with her stupid high heels and fake blonde hair just had to come parading in.

"Um hey" He said awkwardly. She just waved at him flirtatiously as she walked away.

"That was annoying" I muttered.

"Yeah tell me about it"

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well I was going to ask you something but it'll have to wait. I just remembered I had something to do tonight. So I'll see you around?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

I nodded disappointed that he didn't ask me out. I was almost going to get asked out. Almost going to go on that perfect date with Troy. And Soyer just had to ruin it. I hate her right now.

He smiled at me briefly before walking towards the gym. I watched his retreating back and sighed as I headed back to the cafeteria. As I approached our table I noticed a figure with blonde hair talking to Taylor.

The guy was wearing a green shirt and a pair of regular jeans. His back was turned to me but I couldn't quite make out who he was. It wasn't until I saw his hat that I realized who it was.

"Omg" I said as I stood at the table. "Ry" I said as I hugged him

"It's great to see you too Gabs. I'm fine thanks for asking" He said sarcastically as he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry" I said as I pulled back smiling. "I'm just so happy to see you"

"Yeah same here"

"How have you been?"

"Oh the other school is pretty much the same. Although I do miss your clumsiness" He said teasingly.

"Ha. Always were the class Clown Evans"

"And proud to be Montez"

"So what brings you here?"

"Are you saying I can't come see my best friends?" He asked shocked as he tried to keep a serious face.

" Not without an invite you don't"

"Gee thanks Gabs. It's nice to know how much you love spending time with me" He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me.

" Your welcome" I said innocently.

"Hey Tay I'll catch up with you later ok? I need to talk to Gabs about something" He said as he got up.

"Yeah sure"

"It was really nice meeting you Chad. Take good care of Taylor ok. She's awesome" He said in protective brother mood to Chad.

"Don't worry I know" Chad said looking at Taylor adoringly.

I followed Ryan into the hallway as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"So gabs Tay told me how close you and Troy are getting"

"Yeah" I said not really sure where this conversation was going.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing"

"Of course I do"

" I know. I know but does he know about you? I mean the real you?" He asked suddenly stopping.

His question made me stop as well as I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" I whispered afraid of his answer.

He sighed as he took of his hat and ran his hands through his messy blonde hair.

"Its just that I don't want to see you hurt kiddo" He said as he looked at me fondly.

"Don't worry I'm strong enough" I said slightly above a whisper.

" I know you are but just make sure you can trust him ok?" He asked stressing the trust part.

" I know I'll tell him about my dad when I'm ready"

He looked at me admirably.

"Just make sure he's ready to hear it too"

I sighed deeply as I looked at the ground then back up at him.

"I know your concerned about me Ry….but I'll be fine….really" I said as I smiled at him a small smile.

He smiled back at me. "Oh I'm not worried about you as much as I am worried about Troy" He said as he got this sudden look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Troy?" I asked suddenly anxious

"On nothing's wrong with him yet. But if he hurts you Gabs" He said as his eyes got darker "So help me I will" I reached out and put my hand on his.

"Ry calm down" He his eyes flickered to mine before he relaxed.

" I think he's different" I said confidently.

"I hope your right Gabs I really do" He said as he smiled at me.

I was praying he was. I mean he certainly acted different. But there was still a little bit of Troy I didn't know and he didn't know that much about me. Could we really make it work? Can I trust him enough to not hurt me?

**An: **So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know you hate me for making Troy this close to asking Gabi out and then not. Hehehe. Lol anyways I know the conversation between Ryan and Gabi was a bit confusing but It'll become clear in the next chapter and who else thinks Soyer is annoying? I mean does she really have to ruin everything? Anyways remember review=faster chapter.


	17. Misunderstanding and an argument

**An: **Hey guys so I know I'm updating a bit early but there is a pretty good reason for that. My mid terms start the day after tomorrow so I'm going to be swamped studying if you know what I mean. Your reviews for last chapter were very nice so thanks a lot for your constant support. Btw did anyone else read about Vanessa auditioning for the role of Leah Clearwater in New moon? That's exciting

**Recap**

_I was praying he was. I mean he certainly acted different. But there was still a little bit of Troy I didn't know and he didn't know that much about me. Could we really make it work? Can I trust him enough to not hurt me?_

**Gabriella's pov**

The school day went by in a blur. I couldn't really focus on anything anyone was telling me. All I kept thinking about was how little I knew Troy. I mean sure I know more than anyone else but was that enough to make me trust him?

"_I hope your right Gabs I really do"_

I kept hearing Ryan say that over and over again in my head. "Ella….Gabs….gabriella?" I heard someone say as they snapped their hand in front of me.

"Huh what?" I asked snapping out of my reverie as I turned to look at Taylor. "Wow you're really out of it" She said as she chuckled and swung her school bag over her shoulder.

"Am not" I said defensively as I around the class. "Where did everyone go?" I asked confusedly.

"They went home Ella the final bell rung" She said as she stood by the door way waiting for me to come.

I quickly walked to my locker as Taylor tried to keep up a brisk pace. "What's the hurry?" She asked struggling to keep up with me.

I arrived at my locker and threw the books I wouldn't need in. I took the books I would need and placed them in my bag. I looked around and didn't see anyone paying attention.

" I just really don't want to talk to Troy right now" I said quietly as Taylor looked at me confusion filled her face at first but then it was replaced with understanding.

She nodded. "Need time to think?" She asked kindly offering a warm smile.

I nodded grateful that she knew me so well. " Don't worry I'll tell Troy you had lots of homework and all that jazz just go already" She said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Thanks Tay you're the best"

"Oh I know"

I laughed as I walked away. "See you" I said as I waved and walked out. The minute I stepped out into the cold air I felt the wind hit my face. I shivered slightly as I dropped my bag and zipped it open.

I pulled out a jacket and slipped it on and basked in its warmth. I sighed as I swung my bag again and started my walk home grateful for the silence and the gentle hum of the wind.

I don't know why I was suddenly plagued with these thoughts. I mean Troy proved I was different to him but could I really trust him enough? If I had to admit it.

I would probably say I'm scared. Petrified actually. Because not only was I falling for Troy and falling fast but I was willing to risk a lot to being with him. I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that chance. I was terrified of what might happen. What if he wasn't different? What if he was just pretending he was because I was the only girl who said no to him?

But the look in his eyes. The unmistakable sincerity he couldn't fake that right? Or could he? I've got to stop analyzing so much I thought as I finally got home. I took out my keys and locked the door open and walked inside slowly closing the door.

I threw my keys on the counter as I looked around the house. I noticed it was just about the same so that meant my mum was still at work.

I sighed as I kicked of my sneakers and walked upstairs in my socks. I put my sneakers by the door and went to the bathroom and washed my face.

I dried out with a towel as I headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat.

I heated some pasta and I grabbed a coke as I went upstairs to get started on my homework. I turned on classical piano in the background and then started eating comfortably as I signed in to IM. I noticed a few people online including Troy but I didn't talk to any of them. I just set my status to busy and started working on my homework.

I finished about 2 hours later as I yawned and stretched. I heard my phone ring and recognized the ringtone immediately.

"Hey mum" I said happily as I scratched my hair absentmindedly.

"You're gonna be home later?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"No…it's ok….love you too Mami" I said as I hung up. I chuckled as I noticed Buddy sprawled out on the floor his chest rising and falling. I couldn't believe he was actually snoring too.

What a dog! I walked over to him and gently scratched his ears. He shook a bit. He yawned and opened his eyes and sleepily looked at me.

"Hey buddy" I said as I patted him on the head.

He barked in happiness as he got up and stretched. "Keep me company?" I asked. He seemed to smile at me happily as I climbed on my bed.

He climbed up beside me and laid his head on my knees as I leaned over and grabbed the remote. I yawned once more as I turned on the TV until I saw Moulin Rouge on. I propped up the pillow and leaned against it as I happily suited myself and settled in for a sad movie.

I eventually fell asleep with tears on my eyes for Christian and Satine.

**The next day**

I heard my alarm clock ringing somewhere. I groaned as I rolled over and hit the stop button. I yawned as I sat up in bed and tiredly rubbed my eyes. I noticed Buddy already fully awake and wagging his tail at me happily.

"Seriously Dude you are too much of a morning person" I said as I patted him. He trotted happily behind me as I went into the bathroom.

A steaming hot shower woke me up fully as I decided on wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a turtle neck since it was bit cold out today. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a messy pony tail and then grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Morning mum" I said as I dumped my bag next to hear.

"Good morning" She said cheerfully.

"So how was your school day yesterday?" She asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It was good thanks. How was your day?" I asked as I rummaged around for a bowl and some cereal. I found them and grabbed some milk. I poured some cereal as I sat down and ate.

"It was good thanks. So how are you and Troy?" She asked. I nearly choked on my food. I mean sure she knew me and Troy were kinda technically sorta dating but she never straight came out and asked about us.

"We're good thanks" I said as I swallowed the last of my cereal.

"Well got to go don't want to be late" I said as I quickly washed my plate and put it to dry. I kissed my mum's cheek.

"Bye sweety have a good day at school" She called out.

"You too" I said as I grabbed the keys.

"Is Troy not taking you today?" She asked.

I blushed as I looked at my feet. "Nop" I yelled back.

I went outside and started the engine. The car revved to life as I slowly backed out of the parking lot and into the street. I drove slowly for once nervous.

I had a feeling today was going to be strange. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I just can't figure out what it is exactly.

I got to school just on time as I parked the car and got out. As soon as I walked in through the doors the hall way went silent. I was shocked at how many people were staring at me.

I looked at my outfit but nothing was wrong with it I touched my hair self consciously but it was fine. I walked straight ahead my flats echoing in the long narrow hallway.

I could feel their gazes burning holes into the back of my head. I got to my locker and when I turned around the silence died down and the chatter resumed once more.

_Weird_

I thought to myself. "Morning Tay" I said as I opened my locker.

"Morning" She said somewhat coldly.

"What's up with you?" I asked peering from behind my locker.

"What's up with me? Oh I'm just fine peachy really" She said sarcastically as she shut her locker.

"Ok what did I do?" I asked as I too shut my locker and placed my hands on my hips.

"How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Keep what from you"

"You know what I am talking about"

"Actually I don't

"So you didn't hear any of the rumors?" She asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Does it look like I know anything?" I asked as I bent down to pick my bag.

" So you didn't hear the rumors about your dad" She said.

I froze in my spot unable to register what she just said. Could they have found out about my dad? No it couldn't be. They had to be talking about something else. Ryan is the only one who knows and he wouldn't tell anyone.

"What rumors?" I asked hiding my shock as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well apparently the rumor is your dad fell in love with some hot girl and dumped your mum and hates you" She said as she eyed me carefully awaiting my reaction.

I was surprised when I started laughing. People staring gave me odd looks. I didn't care I still continued laughing. Is that what they thought then?

"What's so funny?" She asked when I finally stopped laughing.

"The rumor"

"So it's not true?"

"No of course not"

"So you and Ryan weren't talking yesterday? About your dad I mean?"

"Actually" I said as I bit my bottom lip. "We were" I said softly.

"Ella" She said as she sighed. "You never talk about your dad. I don't even know what happened until now" She said softly.

"I know Tay" I said as I sighed. "And I want to tell you I really do but I'm just not ready" I said sadly.

"Its ok" She said as she hugged me. "Thanks Tay" I said as I pulled back.

"Its what friends are for"

I smiled at her.

"I'm glad this whole misunderstanding is behind us"

"Me too" I said as we entered homeroom together. My eyes immediately began to search the room for a familiar blue eyes brown haired boy when I noticed his empty seat.

I looked over at Chad who shrugged and mouthed to me 'don't know'. I sighed as I sat down on my seat.

The school day had to be the worst ever. Every time I walked by someone they would start to point at me and then start whispering. Usually I don't give a damn what people thought but today it was getting to be too much. Especially since Troy wasn't here to hug me and tell me it was ok.

I hadn't talked to him all day. I coughed a glimpse of him in some of my classes since he was with me in almost all of them. But whenever he saw he walked right past me like he didn't see me or like I didn't exist.

I was glad when the bell signaling the end of the day rung. I picked up my stuff and quickly went to my locker. I got my stuff and started searching around for Troy. I spotted him standing off the corner. He was leaning against the lockers his arms crossed over his chest. His soft baby blue eyes were a hard blue. He was wearing all black today and his mouth was set in a grim line as he listened to some of his friends talk.

I walked up to him and they all went silent when they noticed me. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

A bunch of 'see you captain' and 'see you later Troy' were heard as they all started moving away.

"Hi Troy" I said quietly as I bit my lip.

"Hi" He said back unemotionally.

"So I didn't get a chance to talk to you all day" I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

He shrugged as he looked at me his expression deadpan. He looked like he was struggling with something as he continued to fold his arms across his chest.

"Troy did I do something?" I asked softly as I reached out to take his hand. He pulled back.

"Oh I don't know. Let's talk about something you didn't tell me" He said as he pushed himself off the locker and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Gabriella?" He said harshly. I flinched at his tone. He never used my full name like ever.

I gulped as I didn't answer. "Well?" He asked a little bit more softly this time.

"Something about your dad?" He hinted as he looked at me his expression still cold.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked more gently this time as he let his arms hang loosely by his side.

"I couldn't" I whispered. I looked at his eyes which were almost back to their normal color. But when he heard my response they turned ice again.

"Yes you can…you just don't want to" He said a bit harshly once again.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't trust me" He stated as a fact as he stepped away from me.

"What? Troy this isn't about trust-"

"Yes it is. Trust is very important Gabriella. If you don't trust me then what do we have together?" He asked his blue eyes filled with hurt confusion pain.

"Of course I trust you…I just…."I trialed off.

"You just what?" He spat coldly.

"I just can't tell you" I said aggravated.

"Why can't you understand that?" I asked the tears filling my eyes threatening to fall. He was being so unreasonable. Why couldn't he just trust me?

"What I can't understand is how you expect everyone to level with you when you can't even do that" He said his tone accusing as he too struggled to control his emotions.

"I can't do that for a reason" I said softly.

"What is it?" He asked softly as he approached me slowly. I was stunned momentarily by his kindness. He was angry then kind then mad then gentle. Oh man these emotions were making me dizzy.

"I can't tell you" I said as I backed up.

"Here we go again" He said putting his hands to his head.

"Always with the walls always with the barriers. You're so scared of getting hurt that you won't let anyone in. You're too busy building up walls made of heartbreak to notice what's standing right in front of you" He said as he backed me up against the locker.

"But I"

"You what Gabriella? Why can't you see that you can trust me? I would never do anything to betray your trust"

"It's not about trust. Why can't you get that?" I said as I pushed him away as the tears started to fall.

"Why can't you get that I'm scared? Scared that I'm feeling something really deep for you. Scared that you're different. I'm so damn scared that if I let you in you turn out to be no different" I said as the tears flowed freely now.

"Gabi I" He said suddenly.

" I can't talk to you now Troy" I said as I brushed my tears away.

" I have to go" I said as I took off running.

I could hear him calling my name and I heard his foot steps behind me but I ran as fast I could glad for the moment that I could out run him. I got to the car and quickly unlocked it. I opened the door and dumped my bag onto the seat next to me as I slammed the door shut. I let the tears flow freely now as I tried to stop them.

"Why?" I muttered to myself. "Why did I have to trust him?" I asked myself over and over again as I rocked back and forth trying to calm myself.

**An: **Hey guys so I know you hate me for ending the chapter here but it's necessary for the next chapter. Troy's outburst may have come as a surprise to most of you but as I said he's not completely changed yet. There's still a part of Troy that is well a jerk and Gabriella as you can see is very insecure and needs time. Hope you liked it. Review for me please.


	18. The truth and sleep over

**An: ** Hey guys so right now I am supposed to be studying history for my midyear exam tomorrow but since I already finished a lot and your reviews for last chapter were awesome I just had to update. This chapter is dedicated to xoxMusicalxox and Velvitcha. Seriously you guys your reviews really put a huge smile on my face. Especially xoxMusicalxox's reviews. She is fairly new to my story so I'd like to give a big shout to her!

**Recap:**

"_Why?" I muttered to myself. "Why did I have to trust him?" I asked myself over and over again as I rocked back and forth trying to calm myself._

**Gabriella's pov**

I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I wiped away my remaining tears as I sniffed and looked at the time. It was quite late and I was sure that my mum would be really worried. I checked my cell and found a few missed calls from Troy. I wanted to call him back but I couldn't not yet.

I needed to figure things out first. I drove slowly as I took deep breaths to stop my tears from falling. I finally got home exhausted and drained as I stumbled out of the car. I grabbed my bag and staggered to the front door.

I got out my keys and unlocked the door quietly as I stumbled in. It was unusually quiet. I flipped on the switch and found a plate with aluminum foil around it. I saw a note beside it.

I sighed as I dropped my bag and picked up the note.

_Going out tonight with a friend. Will make it up to you. Heated some food for you._

_Love _

_Mum_

I sighed as I brushed my bang out of my face. I pulled out the chair out of the counter and plopped myself on it. I put my head between my hands as I messaged my temples from an oncoming headache.

I unwrapped the food and smiled as I realized my mum made me one of my favorite meals. Noodles and chicken. I got up off the chair and went to the drawer to pull out a fork.

I sighed as I sat back down and started eating. The quiet solitude of the house was just too much for me to handle. So I grabbed my plate and some juice and went to the living room.

I noticed that the curtain was drawn back so I set my plate on the table in the middle and put the curtains down. What I really love about our living room is the fireplace.

It's so little but it's quite old fashioned so it does work. I put some firewood there and started the fire. I stood beside the fire as it cackled in an attempt to warm myself.

I was sure that even if I were dressed in the warmest clothes I wouldn't be able to stop feeling so cold. Not physically but emotionally. I shivered as I put my arms around myself.

I went over to the couch and sat down as I started eating. Half way through I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

I cursed my bad luck as I saw what movie was playing. Camp rock. What luck. What awful luck! Seriously was the universe sending me a sign? And to coincidentally be in the part where Shane finds out Mitchie was lying to him. I mean come on.

This is not my day. I groaned as I grabbed a pillow and put it to my face. I started crying silently as I remember Troy's confused hurt face.

Regardless of how scared I am I shouldn't have hurt him like that. I heard the bell ring and sighed as I put the pillow down. I straightened myself as I went over to the door.

"Hey Ella" Tay greeted me brightly as she fiddled with her keys. She took one look at me and her smile was immediately turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Everything" I whispered.

"Ok tell me what happened" She said as she gently guided me to the living room. I sat down on the couch as I tried to stop the tears at least enough to tell her what was wrong.

"Ella?" She asked concerned as she rubbed my arm.

"Just give me a moment" I whispered hoarsely.

She nodded as she watched me try to regain my composure. I sighed. "Troy he um he heard about the rumor" I said softly.

"And he thought you were lying to him?" She asked sympathetically as she continued rubbing my arm.

I nodded unable to speak. "He thought that I didn't trust him that I was hiding something from him" I said weakly.

"Well try to see it from his side Ella. I'm not trying to be harsh but that's what it would seem like. You keep something this big from him. If it's not you then it's him" She said gently.

"But I do trust him" I said even more weakly as I wiped away a stray tear.

"Honey you don't need to tell me that. You need to tell him. Or better yet prove it to him" She said as she hugged me gently.

I sighed as I hugged her back and realize she was right. I did trust him more than I knew I did. I was going to do whatever it takes to prove it to him.

I pulled back as I gave Taylor a small smile.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to tell you about my dad"

She seemed shocked for a moment and confused as her eye brows scrunched in confusion. Suddenly understanding washed over her.

"Gabi are you sure?" She asked as she leaned back into the couch.

I nodded as I fiddled with my hands wondering where to begin. "Well" I said as I took a deep breath.

"You know how complicated my relationship with my dad is. Well there's actually a reason. It probably shouldn't be a good reason for me but it is" I said as I looked up meet her questioning gaze.

I gulped as I realized how difficult the next part would be. "My dad he um, well he" I trailed off as I took a deep shaky breath. I hated talking about this. But I had to. I couldn't keep it bottled in anymore.

"He cheated…on….my mum" I said softly as I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. I could feel my eyes glaze over as I looked up to meet Taylor's shocked brown orbs.

"More than once" I added very softly and painfully. Her expression turned from confused to bewildered to disbelief to anger.

"How could he?" She asked shocked as she continued to stare at me. I shrugged. I would be unable to talk to right now given the fact that if I open my mouth I would break down.

" I had no idea it was like that" She said sadly.

"Oh my God Gabi that's why you have such a hard time trusting guys that's why it takes you a while to open" She said putting two and two together.

"That's why you're scared of trusting Troy" She said finally as she looked at me her gaze unreadable.

I nodded fervently as I looked at her through questioning eyes. She got up and started pacing the room deep in thought. She would pause every now and then as if wanting to say something but then she'd stop look at me and resume her stance.

"Tay please say something" I said finally quietly.

" I want to. I really do but there's nothing I can say to make it better. There's nothing I can say to make the pain go away" She said as she sighed and sat down beside me.

"I'd love to tell you I understand I really would but I don't……what I can tell you is this isn't going to change how I think about you. Not at all. I'm still going to be there for you….you're still the same wonderful strong beautiful person I've always known"

I started tearing up at her words. "Tay you really are the best" I said as I hugged her. She chuckled as she pulled away.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" She said with her eye brow raised.

"Oh dang I'm busted" I said as I laughed through my tears.

"Oh yeah whatever will you do"

" Oh well I guess I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life"

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked her eye brow still raised questioningly.

"Not at all"

"Good because you're stuck with me for a long time" She said as she smiled at me gently.

" I am so glad it's finally the weekend" I said as I smiled slightly for the first time in hours.

"Yeah I know it's been a long week" She said as she stretched and closed her eyes.

"The week from hell" I said as I too closed my eyes.

" I have an idea" She said suddenly standing up.

"What?" I asked lazily

"How about if I call my mum and you call yours and we ask them if we could have a sleep over?" She asked visibly excited.

"Um sure" I asked as I opened my eyes. "But when?" I asked as I stretched.

"Today duh" She said already reaching for her cell phone.

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard in a long time"

"Oh you know how I do" She said already dialing her mum.

I grabbed my cell as well as I started calling my mum.

"Hey mum sorry to bother you on your date….of course it's not a date if you say so mum" I said as I laughed "Can Tay spend the night please?" I asked as I heard say something to her 'date' and then she answered me.

"Sure sweetie" She said as she I heard someone talking in the background.

"Ok thanks mum you're the best I love you"

"Love you too sweetie bye" I said as I hung up. I noticed Taylor still talking to her mum. Her lips puckered in concentration. I had to laugh she looked so serious.

"Ok thanks mum love you" She said as she too hung up.

"So we're all set?" I asked as I got up off the couch.

She nodded. "Ok cool now let's go make something to eat then change into our pjs and watch a movie"

"Deal" She said as she walked towards the kitchen. We were going to make some French fries chicken popcorn (I** don't know if you guys know what this is. I mean I have it in my country. It's like little pieces of chicken that are more or less shaped like a pop corn they are delicious anyways back to the story)**

It was like tradition to make that meal. Every time she came over we'd make some. As she made the fries and pop corn I headed to the fridge to take out some ice cream. Chocolate vanilla and strawberry.

"I'm all set" She said as she showed me a tray of food.

"Mmmm" I said smelling the aroma it smelled really good. I reached out to take one but she slapped my hand away.

"Tsk tsk not yet" She said like a mother.

"What are you my mum?" I said rubbing my hand.

"Nop I'm your best friend so that more or less makes me like one" She said as she wiped her hands on the apron. She smiled at me as we took the food upstairs.

We put the food on my table and each went our separate ways to get dressed. Taylor already had a lot of her stuff here so it's not like she needed to get her stuff.

I was dressed in my red pajamas that had cheerleader written on them. I brushed my hair and pulled it up once again into a messy pony tail. I put on my slippers and padded to the bedroom.

I opened the door and Taylor was dressed in pajamas similar to mine except hers were green. She was leaning over her eyes trailing over my DVDs.

I went over to join her. "Found anything yet?" I asked leaning over as well. "Nop" She said simply.

"How about…." I said quickly eyeing the collection "Music and lyrics?" I asked.

"Nah we saw that lot" She said as she continued looking.

"Good point" I said as I continued looking.

We both stopped at the same movie. "5o first dates" We both said at once.

"Jinx" We said together.

"Personal jinx" I said quickly she pouted as she put her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Tay" I said in a sing song voice. "All's fair in love and war" I said as I sat on the couch.

She came over to me and looked at me like I was insane. "Ok wrong quote but still something like that" I said chuckling as she got up and put the film in the DVD.

The film started and we were watching comfortably. Suddenly I felt something hit the side of my head. I looked beside me and found Taylor throwing a French fry at me. She tried to look innocent. "Nice try" I said quietly as I returned my attention back to the movie. She threw another one at me. I continued ignoring her until she started tapping me on the shoulder. "What?" I asked annoyed.

She continued tapping me on my shoulder my head. I was starting to get really annoyed. I mean I was really focused on the movie right now. "Tay please stop" I said finally.

"Ha" She said "Took you long enough" She said as she sat back down. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her as we smiled and turned our attention back to the movie.

A few minutes later as the credits were rolling in I noticed Taylor asleep on my couch. I smiled as I tip toed to the DVD and turned it off. I turned off the TV as well. I went over to my closet and pulled out the spare blanket and put it over her. She stirred slightly but then fell asleep again.

I quietly turned off the light as I creped over to my bed. I slid under the covers and sleep immediately came to me.

**An: **Hey guys so I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I know many of you may have wanted Gabi to tell Troy this chapter but I think its better that she told Taylor first. I like it this way but let me know what you think looking forward to reading your reviews. And I guess I'll see you all soon wish me luck on my exams.


	19. I need you to love me

**An: **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just finished my midterm tests yesterday so naturally I'll have lots of time to update lol anyways just to give you a warning in a few hours I'll be on my way to the airport to go to Germany for a few days then Rome for a few days… I'm so excited! Anyways if I don't reply to your review its not cuz I am ignoring you its cuz I am not in town I think I've babbled enough on with the chapter

**Recap:**

_I quietly turned off the light as I creped over to my bed. I slid under the covers and sleep immediately came to me._

**Gabriella's pov**

I heard a bell ringing somewhere and I groaned as I snuggled further into my blanket and tried to block out the noise. The bell kept ringing incessantly so I sighed as I kicked off the covers and rubbed my eyes.

I checked the watch on the nightstand and it read 8:30 am. It was way too early for someone to be waking me up. I yawned quietly as I noticed Taylor still sleeping deeply. Curse my light sleeping.

I swung my legs over the bed as I searched for my slippers. I slipped them on and grabbed my robe as I put it on and went downstairs. I trotted down the steps yawning as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm coming" I yelled sleepily as Shadow came beside me. I patted his head as he followed me to the door.

I opened the door and got the shock of my life because there on my door step in the flesh was the one person who hadn't left my thoughts for a while.

"Troy?" I asked confused. "Hey" He said sheepishly as I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing basketball shorts and an East high wildcats shirt. He looked slightly out of breath as though he had been running. He ran his hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked stepping back slightly. "Um no its kinda early buts its ok" I said as I ran my hands through my hair trying to tame it. I was pretty sure I looked ghastly.

"Can I come in?" He asked after a minute of awkward silence. "Sure" I said as I stepped aside and let him in. As he walked past me I could smell his cologne it smelled heavenly.

He paused near the living room and his eyes seemed to sweep over the house as if examining it.

"Nice place" He commented as he smiled at me. "Err thanks" I said not knowing what else to say. I went to the living room and he followed me silently. I motioned for him to follow me. I opened a door that led out to our garden. He followed me silently as I realized what a beautiful morning it was.

It was not too cold not too warm so the weather was just perfect. I sat down on the grass and crossed my legs. Troy looked at me for a moment unsure then sat down beside me the same way.

He sighed deeply "I'm sorry I blew up at you I had no right to push you the way I did" He said finally.

"No it's ok. It's my fault I shouldn't keep something like this from you" I said as I looked down at the ground. I started fiddling with my fingers. I was too afraid to look up into his eyes and see the anguish.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted it up gently. I was surprised by how soft his blue eyes looked.

"Don't blame yourself ok?" He said. I nodded unable to speak. "It's just that you're really amazing you know that?" He said as I blushed and looked down. I looked back up "And you really shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders" He continued "Let someone save you for a change let someone love you" He said softly as he stroked my cheek. I sighed as I leaned into his soft touch.

The way my skin tingled when he touched me. The way his rough hands could be so smooth. I looked up at him my eyes glazed.

"Why….why are you still here with me?" I sang softly as his piercing blue eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Didn't you see what I've done?" I kept singing as I looked down at the floor.

I got up and walked a few feet away from him trying to regain control of my emotions I turned around and found him looking at me longingly and I continued singing:

_In my shame I want to run and hide myself_

I looked at my hands as I took a deep breath and continued

_But it's here I see the truth_

I looked up. My deep chocolate brown eyes immediately connected with his

_I don't deserve you_

I said softly as my eyes started to fill with tears.

_But I need you to love me_

_And I won't keep my heart from you this time_

_And I'll stop this pretending_

_That I can_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

I shook my head to force the tears back and I looked back up to meet his gaze as I found him slowly getting up and walking towards me

_I need you to love me_

I said through tear filled eyes. He approached me softly and smiled at me as he hugged me. I hugged him back furiously refusing to let go as I breathed in his scent

_I, I have wasted so much time_

I buried my face in his shirt as I pulled back from him

_Pushing you away from me_

He smiled softly as he stroked my cheek I smiled softly as I closed my eyes

_I just never saw how you could cherish me_

I reopened my eyes as I put my arms around his neck. He started swaying me softly as I played with his hair

_Cause You're a god who has all things_

He laughed as he smirked I punched his arm playfully as he pretend to pout. I kissed his cheek to make him feel better. I started laughing as he blushed

_And you still want me_

He came to me again as pulled me really close to him. I rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist

_**I need you to love me**_

_**And I won't keep my heart from you this time**_

_**And I'll stop this pretending that I can**_

_**Somehow deserve what I already have**_

_**I need you to love me**_

I looked up at him and was surprised to find his blue eyes really intense. He looked down at me adoringly as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed as I listened to him

**Your love makes me forget what I have been**

_Your love makes me see who I really am_

_**Your love makes me forget what I have been**_

He sat down and tugged at my hand as I sat down with him. With our hands interlaced I looked up to meet his eyes and smiled softly as he nodded for me to go on

_I need you to love me_

_And I won't keep my heart from you this time_

_And I'll stop this pretending that I can_

_Somehow deserve what I already have_

He got up and gave me his hand I giggled as I took his hand and he lifted me up gently. He bowed as I curtsied and took his hand. He twirled me around as I giggled and landed right back in his arms

_I need you to love me_

I whispered softly as I buried my face in his chest. "Brie?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him. He seemed to have a dreamy look on his face. "Mmmm?" I whispered not wanting to ruin the moment.

He leaned down and titled his head new my ears. I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. "I do love you" He whispered as he pulled back. The tears immediately came to my eyes " I love you too Troy" I whispered hoarsely.

He looked at me hesitantly as if asking my permission. I nodded as he grinned at me and tilted his head a bit. He leaned in and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too as his lips were firmly pressed to mine.

The minute his lips met mine I felt so incredible. My body felt like it was going to explode. My heart was racing a million miles a minute. My stomach was doing flip flops.

He pulled back and we rested our foreheads together. I opened my eyes slowly and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the look on his face. His smile was so wide and so goofy but he couldn't look more adorable. A smile immediately graced my face.

"Wow" He breathed as he tried to regain his breath. "Yeah wow" I said as my breathing was getting back to normal.

**An: **Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter Troyella finally kiss isn't that great? I can't tell you how many times I had to rethink this chapter to get it just right. I also hope you liked the song used its I need you to love by Barlow girl. I'll see you guys when I get back.


	20. Simply perfect

**An: **Hey guys so I know my usual update time passed but I just got back from Rome and Germany. Let me tell you it was so awesome while I was there I had a lot of time to plan for the coming chapters including this one so I hope you like it. And thanks so much for the response I got last chapter… your reviews were great to read!

**Recap**

"_Wow" He breathed as he tried to regain his breath. "Yeah wow" I said as my breathing was getting back to normal._

**Gabriella's pov**

Troy closed his eyes as he sighed in contentment. He slipped his arm around my waist. And I hugged his torso I placed my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

He pulled away from me and slowly kissed me again. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that" He said hoarsely his blue eyes glowing.

I nodded fervently as I giggled. He sat down and pulled me so I was sitting down on his lap. "Troy" I said giggling "What are you doing?" I asked squirming as I tried to get out of his grasp.

"I'm holding you as close possible" He said as he hugged me tight and smelled my hair. "Troy come on" I said as I laughed. "I just got up at least let me shower or something" I said as I playfully punched his arm.

He gently turned my head so I was looking at him. "You're not going anywhere" He said as he stroked my cheek softly.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms"

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"It's all because of you" He said as he pecked my lips and pulled away resting our foreheads together. I smiled at him as I gently traced the outline of his face. "What are you doing?" He whispered softly.

"I'm putting all this in memory so I can remember how you looked in this one moment" I said slowly as I came to my favorite part his eyes.

I looked up into them and smiled at how blue they seemed.

Troy pulled me off his lap and lay down on the grass the sun beating gently on his chestnut brown hair. His eyes were wide open watching me intently.

I lay down beside him and he immediately interlaced our fingers. I scooted closer to him as I once again placed my head on his chest and he snaked his arm around me. We just sat there in comfortable silence. It felt just like heaven.

"Troy?" I whispered quietly after a time. "Hmmm?" He said his eyes closed.

"What does this make us?" I asked quietly absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest.

His eyes opened and he looked down at me. "Well" He said as he took my hand and slowly kissed it. I blushed.

"You could finally be my girlfriend" He suggested. He was rubbing my arm gently while waiting for my answer.

"Do you really mean it Troy?" I asked looking at his reaction. He smiled as he looked at me gently.

"More than anything"

"And I'm really different to you? You won't um" I gulped afraid of phrasing my question. I know he just proved he wanted to be with me more than anything but I still had my doubts.

He chuckled at my nervousness and he once again kissed my hand. Then he slowly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of his lips.

" You mean the world to me Brie" He said as he pulled me closer. "I would never do anything to hurt you" He said as he looked at me. He gently lifted my chin up so my eyes met his. "I promise" He whispered.

I smiled at him gloriously as I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's all I get?"

"Yup" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Nuh uh no fair" He said pouting and crossing his arms like a 5 year old.

"Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair" I said waving nonchalantly and trying to keep a serious face.

"But I want a kiss" He said sitting up and pulling me close.

"Troy" I said giggling as I playfully hit his chest. "You can get one later" I said finally so he would let me go. He was silent for a moment.

"Is it later yet?" He asked like an impatient child on Christmas.

I had to laugh at his eagerness. "Nop" I said simply as I watched his smile fall.

"You better give me that kiss or else" He said threateningly as he watched me get up.

"Or else what?" I asked amusement filling my voice.

He kept stepping closer to me as he backed me up against our tree. "Or else I'll just have to tickle you" He said darkly as his hands reached out to poke my sides.

"Troy" I said slapping his hand away. "You wouldn't dare" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Watch me" He said as he started tickling me.

I squealed as he I tried to get away from his hands but he had me boxed in. I had a sudden idea as I stopped. "Hey Troy?" I asked sweetly batting my eye lashes at him. "Hmmm?" He asked his hands by his side.

"Catch me if you can" I said as I went out from under his arms and took off running. "Come back here" I heard him say as he was slowly catching up to me. "Never "I yelled back defiantly giggling as he tried to keep up with me. "What ever happened to your legs?" He asked as I heard him struggle to regain his breath. "Oh they got better so I could keep up with my hot basketball boyfriend" I said as I stopped to regain my breath. He came up behind me so unexpectedly I nearly screamed.

"Don't do that you scared me" I said putting my hands to my chest. "Sorry" He said sheepishly as he snaked his arm around my waist and buried his face in my hair.

"So who is this hot boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh you know it's just some guy who I felt sorry for poor dude but shhh It's a secret" I said teasingly.

"Does this guy happen to have chestnut brown hair and blue eyes?"

" Oh my God how did you know?" I asked faking surprise.

"We're like this" He said putting his fingers together. I laughed at his attempt to copy this move.

"I want to go have a shower" I said suddenly aware that my hair was a mess my clothes were disheveled and my mouth and my body probably smelled like well not good.

"Allow me" He said as he swept me off my feet and carried my bridal style. "Troy" I said complaining as I hit his chest. "Put me down" I said annoyingly as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Stop pampering me" I whined as I kicked with my feet to make him let go of me.

He started tickling me till I giggled and stopped kicking. "That's better" He said he kissed my cheek. "You deserve the best" He said as he stroked my hair gently.

"Troy there's a…"

"Nop"

"But you're gonna"

"No I don't want to hear it. You do deserve the best no arguing"

"Ok" I said as I shrugged an amused grin on my face. Suddenly Troy's foot came into contact with a lose tree branch we had and he tripped and fell but luckily for me I landed on top of him.

"You were saying?" I asked sweetly as he looked at me amused. "What no I told you so's?" He asked as he brushed as lose strand of hair from my face.

"No I'll let you suffer the consequences of not listening to me" I said over dramatically as I rolled my eyes.

I suddenly noticed the position we were in. Troy was lying flat on his back with his arm around my waist and I was lying on top of him. I blushed as I rolled over and buried my face in his t-shirt.

"Eww you smell" I said as I backed away a bit.

"You know you like it" He said as he sneaked closer to me.

"Yeah sure I do in your head" I said sarcastically. He suddenly stopped and looked at himself.

"Do I really smell that bad?" He asked seriously.

"No offense but just a bit" I said as I covered my nose. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm kidding. What did I say drama queen" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey what's that?" He asked pointing to my left hand and my one of my fingers. "What?" I asked smiling until I noticed what he was looking at.

"Is that a um" He said coming closer as he squinted his eyes to get a better view. "Is that a purity ring?" He asked his eyes slowly moving up to meet mine.

I sighed as I nodded. "Yeah its um weird I know for me to have it but it's always been my dream that when I do it……I do it with the right person under the right circumstances" I said fiddling with the ring.

He was chuckling so I looked up to meet his amused stare. "What's so funny?" I asked with one eye brow raised.

"Nothing" He said stopping. "It's just" He hesitated. "You can tell me anything you know that right" I said as I stepped closer to him and slipped my arm around his torso.

"It's funny you should have one when I do" He admitted as he pulled out a chain he was wearing to reveal a purity ring.

"What?" I asked shocked as I pulled away to look at him fully.

"Yeah I know shocking huh?" He said as he placed the ring back under his shirt.

"The Troy Bolton wants to be pure till his wedding night?" I asked teasing.

"Yeah hard to believe huh?" He said scratching his neck nervously.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed his hand I kissed it gently. "I think that's great" I whispered. He grinned at me.

"Hey Ella what are you…?" I heard Taylor's voice say and I immediately froze. I was too caught up with Troy to remember that Taylor spent the night.

"Good morning Tay" I finally said my voice somewhat strangled from the shock.

"Morning" She said as she smiled at me and yawned.

"Morning Troy" She said as she waved. "Morning Tay" He said as he smiled at her.

"So you woke our gabi up early eh?" She asked coming closer.

"Yeah" He said unsure how to proceed.

"Well glad to see you came to your senses but if you hurt her" She said warningly.

"I know I know" He said raising his hands up and surrender. "You'll make me pay" He said chuckling but totally serious.

"Actually" She said as her tone and eyes softened. "I'm not the one you need to worry about" She said laughing as she looked at our intertwined hands. "It's Ry you need to worry about" She said as she left and went inside.

Troy looked at me confused and amused at the same time. "Ryan acts like a big brother but don't worry" I said as I got up. I offered him my hand and he took as we started to walk inside.

"You up for some breakfast?" I asked as I closed the door to the garden behind me. "I'd love some" I heard him say as he wandered off towards the kitchen.

I laughed and muttered "Men" as I followed him. You know what they say sometimes a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I couldn't have agreed more.

**An: **Ok wow not the ending I envisioned for the chapter but I still like it I guess. Anyways loads of Troyella fluff it could be considered pointless and well I think you deserve a trouble and drama free chapter with no interruptions just so I can prepare you for the upcoming chapters lol fair warning anyways I've blabbed enough so review and oh yeah I forgot to mention I appreciate your reviews so much so if you guys ever want anything specific to happen between Troy and Gabriella or you have an idea for something send me a pm let me know I'll be sure to consider it fully I might even use it.


	21. For the first time

**An: **Hey guys so I know I should have updated like days ago but my midyear break was over and I started school again and let's just say the first week was well not good to put it lightly anyways I have been dying to write this chapter you'll know why later….onward!

**Recap:**

_I laughed and muttered "Men" as I followed him. You know what they say sometimes a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I couldn't have agreed more._

**Gabriella's pov**

I headed over to the stove as I gestured for Troy sit down. "Hope you like eggs" I called over my shoulder as I pulled out a pan.

"Sounds good" I heard him say as I heard what resembled footsteps on the stairs. I moved to the fridge as I took out the butter and eggs.

I chuckled as I muttered "3, 2, 1". Suddenly I heard Troy laugh as I heard a thud. "Buddy" I scolded as I put the stuff on the counter and went to pull Buddy off of Troy.

Troy was lying flat on his back Buddy was on top of him licking him like crazy. As soon as he saw me he got off of Troy and trotted to my side. His tongue was hanging out as he seemed to smile lazily at me.

I was just about to open mouth to give him a good lecture but he looked at me with those big brown eyes of his. I sighed as I knew I would never yell at him now. His puppy face was a sore point. I patted his head and giggled as Troy attempted to wipe the drool off his face.

"Where is the-"I interrupted "down the hall first door on the right" I said smiling.

He gave me an informal bow and smiled then turned around walked down the hall.

I sighed in contentment as I patted Buddy absentmindedly. I went over to the stove and started making breakfast. A minute later I felt Troy behind me. I heard him move around the kitchen as he shuffled the drawers looking for something.

He came up behind me with a fork and was just about to take a bite out of the eggs until I slapped his hands away.

"Hey" He said rubbing his hand as he pouted. "What did you do that for?" He asked pretending to be mad at me. "You've got to wait" I said like a mother.

"But I don't wanna wait" He said like a 5 year old as he pouted and sulked. "Too bad" I said as I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

Buddy came up to me and barked. I smiled at him as I took a fork and gave Buddy a piece. He ate it and then walked off in the other direction.

"Hey no fair" He said moving to sit on the kitchen counter. "Why does he get to taste the eggs?" He said resting his head in his hands.

"Because he's my favorite guy" I said turning off the stove and moving to find some plates.

"Hmpfh" I heard him mutter as he said something under his breath. I heard the chair move and Troy got up and reached out and grabbed the two plates I was struggling to reach. "Thanks" I said as I placed them on the table.

"You're welcome" He said kind of annoyed. "Aww Troy…..are you jealous of Buddy?" I said handing him his plate. "Maybe" He said taking a bite out of the eggs and chewing slowly.

" Aww don't worry cuz you're my favorite guy too" I said as I too started eating.

"Really?" He asked his eyes shinning after a mouthful.

"No" I said as I laughed at his expression. "Kidding" I said after he looked at me accusingly.

"So I'm your favorite human guy?" He said having taken the last bite out of his breakfast.

" Yup" I said happily as I picked up his plate. "Stop right there" I heard him say over my shoulder.

"Something the matter Troy?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Show me your plate" He said raising his eye brow.

"Oh um ok" I said as I showed him my plate.

"Brie" He said as he sighed "You hardly ate any of your food" He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

" Troy" I said as I sighed "I'm not a breakfast person you know that" I said as I sat down under his stern gaze.

He picked up my fork with food and brought it to my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut. "nuh uh" I said through tight lips as I shook my head. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him.

"Brie please?" He said as he tried again.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year old. "Please?" He said giving me a really cute puppy face. His lips were pouting and his hair fell over his right eye while his blue eyes shone.

I sighed as I uncrossed my arms and opened my mouth. He placed the food in my mouth gently and watched me chew slowly. I noticed him staring at me intently.

"What?"

"Nothing I just like watching you eat"

"Ok" I said as I shrugged swallowing the last of my food. I got up picked up my plate and went over to the sink to start washing the dishes.

Troy came up behind me. "I'm doing the dishes gabs you go sit" He said as he nudged me towards the direction of the chair. I sighed there really was no point in arguing with him.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down.

"No problem" He called over his shoulder as he washed the dishes. He wiped his hands on the towel and went over to me.

"Gabi?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I asked lifting my head from the counter.

"Would you um close your eyes for a sec?" He said.

"Um ok?" I said as more of a question as I closed my eyes.

I heard some shuffling and then I heard a zipper open and then close. Ok what is going on?

"You can open your eyes now" I heard him say my eyes opened.

"Gabi would you um go out with me?" He said shyly as he gave me a red rose.

I stared at the rose as I small smile formed on my lips. "Of course I will" I said happily as I threw my arms around him.

He spun me around and I giggled and screamed until he put me down. "The rose is beautiful" I whispered in his ear as he smiled fully at me.

I managed to get a look at the clock behind Troy and noticed that it was 12pm. Man time flies by when its good.

"I'm so glad you agreed" He said as he blew his hair away from his eyes. "I'll pick you up at um" He checked his watch. "6 alright?" He asked looking up to meet my eyes. "6 is perfect" I said dreamily. He leaned in and kissed my cheek gently as he made one of those old century bows. I curtsied and giggled as I realized how ridiculous we must look.

"Until 6 then" He said walking towards the door his eyes never leaving mine. I nodded as I smiled at him. I watched him walk out as I gently closed the door and sighed as I leaned against the door.

"wow" I heard Taylor saw as she walked towards me with a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah I know" I said as I smiled at her.

"So we've got to get you a new outfit" She said as she put her empty bowl down.

"Oh man Tay do we have to?" I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Yup" She said simply.

"Alright alright do have to look my best for Troy" I said reasoning with my complaining mind.

"Um Ella?"Taylor said hesitantly fiddling with her fingers.

"Just be careful around Troy ok?" She said looking up to meet my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked my smile turning to a frown.

"Just be careful he's a player don't forget that" She said as she walked towards me slowly.

"I know that" I said as I sighed. "But I really don't think he would hurt me" I said trying to convince Taylor as much as myself. Or maybe I was just trying to convince myself. Who knows?

But to be honest there was is still a really small part of me that's afraid what might happen when he turns back to his old self. If he turns back to his old self.

I headed up to my room with Shadow following close behind me as I picked up a pair of skinny jeans and a cute pink top. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth then headed downstairs.

Taylor emerged two minutes later dressed in almost the exact same thing except she was wearing ballet shoes and I was wearing sneakers. And her shirt was brown while mine was pink. I grabbed a pen and paper and left my mum a note.

We drove to the mall. The whole ride was silent but it wasn't awkward or anything. Once we got to the mall we immediately started browsing for a dress. "Oh how about this one?" Taylor asked about an hour later. I looked at the dress.

It was very pretty that's for sure but I wanted something that was a little less flashy. I wanted something simple but gorgeous. "It's really pretty Tay but just not my kind of dress" I said apologetically.

Taylor sighed as she walked away in the other direction. I started looking randomly at the dresses nothing caught my eye in particular. I checked my watch and it said 3 pm. Shoot I was going to be late. "Tay what are you-" I trailed off as my eyes caught something.

I reached out and touched the smooth fabric. I pulled out the dress and gasped in its simplicity and beauty. It was a cream colored dark beige dress. It looked almost gold. "Ella there you are" I heard Taylor say.

"Oh my goodness" She said trailing the dress with her fingers. "It's beautiful" She whispered.

"Go try it on" She said pushing me in the direction of the dressing room.

I took off my clothes and slipped on the dress. It was perfect it hugged all my curves and had a low cut v-neck. It was right below my knees a bit.

I stepped out and Taylor's eyes went huge. "That bad huh?" I said self consciously as I tugged at the bottom of the dress.

"It's amazing" Taylor said as I twirled around to give her a good view. "Troy is gonna love it" She said winking at me.

I smiled as I changed and went to pay for my dress. We grabbed two sandwiches as we headed for the car knowing that if we stayed longer I'd definitely be late. When we got home I had about an hour to get ready. I hope into the shower for about 20 minutes.

When I came out Taylor had my dress laid out for me. She also had a matching pair of sandals gold sandals. I smiled as I put on my dress. I sprayed on some perfume and then Taylor came in.

"We have 20 minutes to make your hair stunning" She said as she walked in with a brush and a couple of other things I didn't recognize. After twenty minutes my straight slightly wavy hair was brushed. It had on a little amount of cream and my curls were arranged. All in all I did look pretty good.

"Perfection" Taylor said standing back to admire her work.

"Thanks Tay you're the best" I said hugging her.

"Anytime gabs" She said as she pulled away from me.

I heard the doorbell ring. My eyes widened in fear as I started fidgeting. "Don't worry you look great" Taylor said taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Hello Troy" I heard my mother say as she talked to him. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs my chocolate brown eyes searched for his piercing blue eyes. Our eyes met and in that moment it was like everybody disappeared. Like no one else mattered. Troy walked over to me and took my hand and gently kissed it.

I felt goose bumps all over my arm and I smiled softly at him as his eyes met mine once more.

"You look wonderful" He said breathlessly.

"Thanks you look great too" I said blushing as I looked at my feet.

I heard Buddy come down the stairs and he barked as he saw Troy. I noticed Buddy had on a weird expression almost stern.

"Don't worry Buddy I'll take good care of her" Troy said seriously as if taking to my dad. Buddy seemed to nod in satisfaction as he walked off. I rolled my eyes at my over protective father like dog.

"Don't keep her out too late Troy" My mother said as she opened the door and smiled at us.

"Don't worry I won't" He said as he took my hand and gently lead me out. When we got to his care he opened the door for me and waited till I was seated. He closed my door and went inside and got in.

He rummaged around for something. "What are you looking for Troy?" I said laughing as I noticed how hot he looked when he was focused.

"Aha got it" He said as he took out a blindfold.

"A blindfold?"I asked confused. "Yeah" He said shrugging. " I want you to put it on" He said as he moved to place it over my eyes. "But I hate blindfolds" I said pouting as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry sweetie but where we are going is a surprise" I could feel my heart leap in my chest when he called me sweetie.

I leaned back against the seat and tried to adjust my eyes to the sudden darkness. A while late we arrived at our destination. I could hear the door open and Troy took my hand helped me descend.

He led me to a spot where it was really quiet and the wind ruffled my hair. I sighed as I breathed in the fresh air.

He stood behind me and in one swift motion the blindfold was off.

I gasped at the beauty before me. We were at the park but there was absolutely no one there. In the middle of the park there was a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Ah Mr. Bolton Ms. Montez welcome" A waiter said appearing out of nowhere.

"Thank you jives" Troy said as the guy led us to the picnic basket. I sat down carefully so I don't ruin my dress.

Troy smiled at me as he opened the picnic basket. He took out two delicious looking hamburger sandwiches. "How did you know I like hamburgers?" I asked intrigued.

"Well I figured you had an appetite unlike all those other girls" He said as he handed me my sandwich. I was surprised how much Troy knew me. Sure I wasn't eating much lately but that doesn't mean that I was one of those girls who starve themselves just to get the perfect body.

Troy got out a sandwich for himself then he put some fries in the middle. "What would you like to drink?" The waiter from earlier asked us kindly.

"I'll have a soda" I said swallowing my food as I smiled at the waiter.

"Make that two please" Troy said grinning at me.

"Very well" Jives said walking off.

After we finished eating. Troy looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "What?" I asked giggling at how nervous he made me.

"I'm going to make you so fat today" He said rummaging inside the picnic basket for something.

"Oh Troy I couldn't possibly eat another-" I stopped as Troy took it out. A little piece of heaven. There in his hands lay a plate with the most beautiful piece of chocolate cake I've ever seen. It was smothered in chocolate and it looked fresh. (**Excuse my obsession with chocolate I'm just really craving chocolate cake now lol :D anyways moving on)**

"You remembered" I said surprised that he remembered just how much I love chocolate cake. He handed me the plate and took a little piece and put it in my mouth savoring the taste. Troy got out a cake for himself and started eating as well.

I was eating my last piece when I heard Troy chuckle. "Am I really that funny?" I asked grinning at him.

"Yup hilarious" He said smiling at me. "You have something right there" He said pointing to his mouth to show me. I tried to wipe it off with a Kleenex but it was still there I could feel it.

"Hang on" He said still chuckling as he put his plate down. "I'll get it" He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the kiss. The kiss deepened as my mind turned into goo and my heart was beating so fast I could almost hear it in my ears.

"There" He said raggedly pulling back. "wow" I said opening my eyes. I struggled to find a better way to say how that kiss felt but I couldn't find anything. "That was so um wow" I stuttered feeling nervous and bright red.

"Your quite articulate aren't you?" He said chuckling as his breathing returned to normal.

I just smiled as Troy got up and dusted his pants. "Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly nervous.

" I um can't dance" I said nervously as I looked at my hands. "I'll show you how" He said taking my hands and making me stand up. **( Right now you might wanna stop reading and go pick out a song any love song you love and play it so when your reading this part you can imagine Troy and Gabriella dancing)**

He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me close. He lifted my hands up and placed them around his neck as he started moving with me slowly.

"See you're dancing" He said his eyes twinkling under the soft light.

" I am" I said softly. He twirled me out and I giggled as I spun back in effortlessly.

"What do you mean you can't dance? You're a natural" He said as he held me tight.

"Thanks" I said giggling as I blushed. "Don't mention it" He whispered in my ear.

We slowly danced to the music and I kept sneaking glances at Troy wondering what he was thinking. Did he feel ridiculously and utterly happy? Was his heart racing a million miles a minute?

Troy noticed me looking at him so he looked at me and gave me his million dollar smile. I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we continued swaying.

I could hear Troy's steady heartbeat and I sighed in contentment. For the first time in what seemed like forever I didn't worry about tomorrow or the day after it or even about an from now. For the first time all I could think was I never want this moment to end. I wanted to remember everything. The way the moon shone brightly above his head. The way his large callused hands fit my soft small ones. The way my body seemed to fit against his perfectly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him lovingly. His bright blue eyes were shinning as he looked down at me with sincerity. His brown hair was flattened and a part of it fell over his left eye. I stood on my tiptoes and pushed his hair back as I smiled at him

**An: **Hey guys so there is the end to the extremely fluffy Troyella chapter. Personally I loved how this chapter turned out I hand to change a few things but I like how it turned out anyways I wanna know what you think. And remember if you have any ideas lemme know I'd be happy to use them.


	22. As long as you're here

**An: **Hey guys so I know I was supposed to update like a week ago but things have so hectic and I took my first mock SAT exam this week…. it was so exhausting! I don't know how I'm gonna survive the real thing anyways I had major writers block for this chapter I mean I had the last part of it planned in my head but the rest just blank anyways…. read on!

**Disclaimer: **Don't think I put this except once before well if I did in fact own hsm it would never end Troyella would be together and blah bah blah but sadly I don't but don't worry I'll be ok

**Recap:**

_His brown hair was flattened and a part of it fell over his left eye. I stood on my tiptoes and pushed his hair back as I smiled at him_

**Gabriella's pov**

"Gabi?" I heard him ask after a while of swaying in the silence. "Hmmm?" I said my eyes closed and my face pressed to his chest.

"It's late" He whispered quietly as if afraid of ruining the silence of the moment. "Oh" I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Do we have to go?" I said looking up at him. " I wish we could stay like this forever" He said voicing my thoughts.

I nodded as I buried my face even further in his chest. He chuckled and the sound vibrated through his chest. He pulled me back and pushed my hair behind my ears as he looked at me.

"It'll be ok" He said as caressed my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I leaned into his touch. "What are you afraid of you?" He asked after a while.

I opened my eyes to meet his questioning gaze. "Of waking up" I said instantly. He smiled softly at me as he looked wistful for a moment.

"You think this is a dream?" He asked clearly amused.

" It's better than my dreams" I said as I stroked his cheek. "Don't worry" He said again as he took my hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

I blushed as we started to head back to the car. I noticed the weather get a bit chilly so I started rubbing my hands up and down in an attempt to warm myself.

"Oh here" He said noticing how cold I was.

"But Troy you'll get cold and-"

Before I could protest even further he handed me the jacket and under his stern but gentle gaze I took the jacket and sighed as I slipped it on.

"Thank you" I said gratefully as I inhaled his scent in the jacket.

"You're welcome" He said absentmindedly.

When we go to his car he opened my door and helped me in. He went to the other side and got in himself as he started the engine.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to break the ice. "Troy what happens now?" I asked fiddling with my hands a nervous habit I always did something I picked up from my mum I think.

"You mean at school?" He asked as he paused to look at me momentarily then his eyes went back to the road.

"Yes" I said wishing my voice didn't sound so afraid. There was nothing to be worried about.

"Well we could be you know boyfriend and girlfriend that is if you know you want but we don't have to if you don't want to" He rambled on as he stuttered nervously.

I giggled at his nervousness.

"Troy it's ok to be nervous…..are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

We had arrived at my house so he shut the engine and turned to look at me.

"That's exactly what I'm asking" He said grinning.

"Well I don't know" I said as I put my hand on my chin pretending to be deep in thought.

He looked at me curiously as he got out and went to open my door.

I giggled as I took his hand "Thank you" I said in a fake British accent.

"Don't worry about it" He said as he shrugged and smiled his million watt smile.

He shut my door and immediately grabbed my hand. Our fingers interlocked instantly and I was once again surprised by how tingly his touch made me feel. I looked at our hands and smiled as I met Troy's eyes.

We stood on my porch and the lights went up instantly since they were automatic. He let go of my hands and blushed as he played with his keys something he did when he was nervous.

" What you're gonna be nervous now?" I asked teasingly breaking the ice.

He looked up at me and smiled self consciously. "Sorry it's just I've never done this before" He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

My teasing smile faded and I immediately grabbed his hand and started stroking it.

"It's ok I'm nervous too" I admitted quietly.

He was playing with something on his fingers and I noticed it was his purity/promise ring. He bent down close to my ear and his breath tickled my neck. He put his hand on my arm and started rubbing my arm since I took off his jacket and I was cold. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up and I could feel the shivers run up and down my spine. I could almost feel the goose bumps on my arm.

"Be my girlfriend?" He whispered his voice full of emotion.

I could feel my train of thought stop completely and I struggled to form a coherent thought. I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Hey that's not fair" I yelled as he walked away.

"What's not fair?" He asked as turned to face me a wicked grin spread on his face as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

" This you just stopping my train of thought like that and not giving me a chance to-" My sentence was stopped as his lips crashed into mine. I sighed as I gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "You talk too much" He said after a while. He leaned in so our foreheads were touching.

" And you don't give me a chance to say anything" I said back heatedly angry that he could control me like that.

"Are you scared that a guy can actually control your feelings?" He said as he looked at me amused.

"What? That's just no" I denied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's ok to admit it you know" He said as he smiled at me.

" Yeah well the same thing goes for you" I shot back.

All traces of teasing evaporated as he stepped closer. "You know that you're the only one who can control my every thought. You fill my dreams and yet I can never get enough of you" He said.

I stood there shocked by his relevation. "Too much info?" He asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Not at all" I said as I uncrossed my arms.

"In fact it's funny you should say that…..when that's exactly what I feel" I whispered as my cinnamon eyes rose up to meet his cerulean blue gaze.

We just stood there for what felt like forever when in reality it was only a few moments. "Your mum is waiting for you" He said chuckling. I turned around and saw the curtain move quickly to conceal someone.

"Mums you know how they are" I said as I shrugged and smiled a soft smile.

"Tell me about it" He said as he laughed.

"Um brie?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said as I faced him. "I want you to take this" He said as he slipped off his ring. "But Troy that's your purity ring" I said shock filling me.

"Yeah and it's also a promise ring so here is my promise to you that this is forever" He said as he looked at my charcoal eyes and placed the ring in my hand gently.

I took off my ring and gently put it on his finger. "This is my promise to you that what we have together is real and this is the kind of stuff that people dream about" I said as I smiled softly at him.

He looked at my hands and the ring and then he took his ring and placed it softly on my finger.

"Good night" He said softly as he slowly walked back

"Good night" I said back just as softly he smiled at me as he turned around and went to his car.

He waved and blew my kiss as I giggled and caught it. I watched his car speed off in the distance and sighed wondering how lucky I was at that moment.

I heard the door open softly and turned around to face my mum. "Did you have fun?" She asked sleepily obviously having stayed up to watch us.

"Mum" I said as I rolled my eyes. "I know you were awake" I said smiling. She stopped yawning.

"Well ok but I just had to know" She said like an overexcited teenager. "So how was it? Tell me everything" She said as she ushered me inside.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my mother?" I asked half joking half serious.

I have never seen my mum this excited about something. She was always proper and her emotions were well in check so to see her act like an excited gossip teenager was new to me.

"I'm sorry I know I'm a bit hyper" I raised my eyes at the word a bit.

"Ok" She said as she laughed "A lot".

"But I've never seen you look so happy" She said as she smiled fondly at me. " I mean you are practically glowing" She said as she reached forward to hug me.

"I am?" I asked curious as I pulled back. "Yeah you are" She said as she smiled at me.

"I have something to show you" She said as she went over to the drawer. She opened it and started pushing things aside. "Aha" She said as she pulled it out.

"Look at this" She said as she handed me a photo. I smiled as I looked at the photo. It was me and Troy in the backyard. Our foreheads were touching and we were smiling at each other lovingly.

"When did you take this?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the picture.

"Oh I didn't…..Taylor did" She said smirking. "I'm gonna go have a long talk with Tay" I said narrowing my eyes and pretending to be mad.

"Oh hunni come on it was just fun" My mum said good naturedly.

"Good night mum" I said walking up the stairs.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and I woke up on Monday with a smile on my face. I hoped out of bed before Buddy could even start barking.

"Good morning buddy" I said as I patted his head while walking to the bathroom. He followed me and barked when he saw me humming to myself.

"What?" I asked spitting out my tooth paste. He looked at me curiously. "Oh I know I didn't know I was a morning person either" I said as I smiled at him. He barked at me happily as he wagged his tail.

"Alright alright settle down" I said as I laughed and walked over to my closet. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes and I screamed real loud from the shock.

"Yesh woman you sure can scream" I heard a voice say amused. I turned around and found Troy rubbing his ears as he looked at me amused.

"That was not funny" I said as I glared at him trying to calm my erratic heart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist" He said as he laughed.

"You nearly made me trip" I accused as I started walking away huffing.

"No you do that to yourself" He said chuckling as I tripped on a pair of shoes. I turned and narrowed my eyes at him as he stopped laughing and his grin just turned amused.

I ignored him as I walked to my closet and tried to find something to wear. "How about this?" He asked holding up a cute top. I continued to ignore him.

"What now you're giving me the silent treatment?" He said faking a dramatic tone. I coughed to hide my laugh and bit my lip to keep from grinning at his over dramatic tone.

" Please talk to me" He said pleading as blocked my path. I shook my head as I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Please brie I'll do anything" He said as he got down on one knee. I had to giggle at his posture. He was wearing ripped jeans and a matching top and his hair was actually brushed today.

"Oh my god you actually brushed you hair?" I said shocked.

"You spoke to me" He said as he got up off his knees touching his hair self consciously.

"Are you sick Troy?" I asked teasingly.

"No" He said as he grinned at me.

"you brushed your hair for me?" I asked.

He nodded like a shy boy and grinned at me. "Aww that's so……"I paused trying to find the right word.

"Sweet….nice….cute?" He offered.

"Nop I was gonna say weird" I said as I laughed at his open mouthed expression. He scowled as he started to play with his hair to mess it up.

I swatted his hand away from his hair. "We finally got it to sleep and you're messing it up" I scolded.

He sighed as he brought his hands down.

"I thought you'd like it this way" He admitted.

"I like that you thought that. But you can do it whatever way you want." I said as I smiled at him. He ran his hands through his hair giving him a messy bed hair look and he made it look perfect.

"You can wear this" He said as he pulled out a dress that I hadn't even known I had.

"Wait where did you get this?" I asked as I took it from him examining the smooth fabric the way it looked perfect. It would hug all my curves.

"Um I found it in there" He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Troy is there something you want to tell me?" I said as I looked up from the dress.

"No" He said innocently shrugging.

"Troy" I said as I sighed. "I know you got this dress for me" I said as I raised my eye brows at him.

He sighed in defeat.

"How did you know?" He asked running his hands through his hair again.

"You always put your hands in your pockets when your lying" I said as I smirked watching his reaction.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Ok stop trying to change the subject" I said amused at his attempt.

"Well I saw it in a store and I loved it and I thought you would like it so I got it for you" He said simply.

"Troy you shouldn't have" I said as I bent on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Yes I should have…..for you I would go to the end of the world"

"Oh that's interesting to know so I can get rid of you when I want" I teased.

"I'm serious brie" He said as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Well what if I wanted a star?" I said jokingly.

"Consider it done"

"What I was kidding" I said in disbelief.

"And I wasn't. Your wish is my command"

"That is so cliché" I said as I rolled my eyes. "But it's still sweet". "Seriously though never heard of wishful thinking?" I said as I side stepped around him to get to the bathroom.

"Not when you're with me. Anything you want you got it" He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Don't hold your breath for that then" I said as I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed myself with my favorite peach milk shower gel. I washed my hair with a new shampoo that actually worked quite well. It smelled like strawberries too.

I turned off the faucet and started to wash my face as I dried myself. I slipped on the dress and gasped at its simple beauty. It was white and it hugged all the right curves. I dried my hair up and put on a little amount of lip gloss as I stepped out of the bathroom. I heard voices downstairs and was glad that Troy was downstairs talking with my mum. I wanted him to be surprised when he saw me.

I picked up a pair of white flats and then sprayed some perfume as I grabbed my school bag and swung it over my shoulder as I headed downstairs.

The minute I arrived downstairs I was engulfed with the sweet smell of pancakes. I smiled as I kissed my mum on the cheek. "Good morning mum" I said as I sat down.

"Good morning honey" She said as she looked at me from atop her newspaper. Troy put a place of pancakes in front of me. It looked delicious and it had strawberries on top. I smothered it in chocolate syrup and smiled as I ate.

"Troy you're actually cooking for me and my mum?" I asked after a while.

"Yeah it's no big Mrs. Mo- Maria" He corrected himself quickly smiling at my mum "Said it was ok that I make you breakfast since I am the only one who can make you eat" He said over his shoulder.

I looked at my mum pointedly as she shrugged innocently and took a bit of her pancakes. "It's true" She said after she swallowed grinning at me.

I shrugged as I continued to eat my pancakes and as soon as I was done Troy was at my side. I bid my mum goodbye and we headed out to his care. He opened the door and he got in and we drove in silence.

"You ok?" He asked after a while.

"yeah" I said as I stared out the window.

"You seem distracted" He said dragging out the word as he turned to look at me at the stop light.

"I know" I said as I sighed.

"I'm just nervous" I admitted.

"Don't worry they won't bite" He said chuckling as he took one hand of the steering wheel and took my hand in his.

"I know I'm just worried that they'll try to pull us apart" I said as I sighed deeply.

"hey" He said tilting my chin so I could face him.

"It's ok….nothing will come between us" He said reassuringly.

"Right" I said nodding as I smiled at him.

"Where's that smile I love?" He said grinning at me.

I smiled at him fully as I felt giddy and happy. "There we go" He said as he pressed his lips to my forehead. I smiled at him as he pulled back and started to drive again as the sing had turned green. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding onto mine.

I stroked his hand softly as I noticed the car stop. I looked up to notice we had arrived at school. The parking lot had quite a few cars and I felt myself panic again. My stomach tied itself in knots and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Troy released my hand and got out and rushed to my side to open the door. My hands felt sweaty and clammy even as I took his.

"Relax" He whispered in my ear as I nodded at him not trusting my voice. I felt like I was walking towards death roll and my sentence. Or even worse a fashion show where I knew all the judges hated me. Ok so I know I'm being slightly over dramatic but you guys aren't in my shoes ok so technically I'm wearing flats but you get the point.

"You ready?" He asked as we stopped at the door and he turned to look at me.

"As long as you're here….I'll be just fine" I said as I grabbed his hand. He squeezed it for reassurance and I squeezed it back to show him my appreciation.

I swallowed as I took a deep breath and we walked into the door of East high together.

As soon as we entered the hallways people looked at us and stopped talking but then they noticed the gleaming ring on my finger and they all charged towards us.

"Oh my god Troy congratulations finally" I heard someone say

"yeah and I mean gabriella is a great girl"

"You guys look so cute together"

"Troyella you guys"

I smiled in shock and awe and total appreciation not only was the school cool with us but they actually supported our relationship.

I could hear some pushing and yelling as Taylor got through.

"Finally" She said as she hugged me. "hey Tay" I said giggling as I pulled back.

"Hey Ella quite a stir you caused this morning" She said as she linked her arm through mine as we walked down the halls of east high.

"I know right?" I said nervously.

"You nervous?" She asked quietly as Troy was talking to a teammate. I nodded. "It's ok….I'm here for you" She said as she smiled at me.

Suddenly Chad came up to her. "Hey Babe" He said as he pecked her on the lips.

"Hey hun" She said as she took his hand in hers while her other arm was still linked with mine.

"So you guys are exclusive too?" I asked curiously trying not to scream at how perfect this was. Now my happiness was complete.

Taylor nodded in bliss as Chad simply draped his arm over her and kissed her cheek.

"Can you help me with something Tay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah sure see you at lunch Ella?" Taylor asked as she started walking away towards Chad's locker.

"See you" I said as I smiled at her reassuringly.

"So that was surprising" Troy said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know" I said as I leaned into his embrace.

Suddenly I felt Troy tense up. "You ok?" I asked opening up my eyes. Troy came beside me and he took my hand. He nodded as I looked to see why his eyes were suddenly a cold blue and why they were staring straight ahead.

I saw Troy's father dressed in a business suit and walking down the hallway in the most brusque professional manner possible. I gulped as I noticed he didn't look happy.

"Troy" His dad said stopping in front of us.

"Dad" Troy said his gaze still hard his tone unemotionless.

"So this is Gabriella?" He asked tearing his eyes away from Troy to look at me. Troy nodded as his father eyed me sternly.

I wanted to turn away and run from the calculating look he was giving me. It was like he was assessing and calculating every single thing about me from my hair to my shoes. I tugged at my hair self consciously as I held on my shoulder strap bag. His eyes finally met mine in a cool hard stare.

I tried to stare back unafraid until Troy squeezed my hand and I was able to smile a tight lipped smile at Troy's dad.

"Sir" I said politely.

"Troy you're not going home with your car today you are coming to my house there is something I need to talk to you about" Troy's dad said looking at Troy once again.

" I drove gabriella here I have to-"

" I can walk him Troy it's ok" I said cutting him off not wanting to cause any problems between him and his dad.

He looked at me sternly. "I'll get Taylor to drive me home don't worry" I said as I sighed and rubbed his hand with my thumb.

His gaze softened.

"Very well then it's settled see you later" His dad as he straightened his tie and walked off.

"What was that about?" I said as we entered homeroom together.

"It's complicated" Troy said sighing as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair.

I was about to walk away to my desk when he pulled me down on his lap.

"I'm sure I can keep up" I said as I looked at him.

"I'll tell you some day" He said as he kissed my cheek gently.

I nodded as I smiled at him and tried to get off his lap. "Troy" I said laughing as I slapped his arm.

"Ouch" He said as he held onto me tighter.

"Let me go" I said as I slapped his arm again playfully.

"Woman stop doing that" He said teasingly.

"Not until you let me go"

"but I like it when you're here"

"I do too but Ms. Darbus will be here any second and unless you want detention Darbus style then let me go" I said as I giggled at his expression.

It changed from amused to distaste in seconds. "Alright you're getting away this time" He said as he sighed and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Thank you" I said as I pecked his cheek and quickly hurried to my seat.

He looked back at me from the front of the class and winked at me. I smiled as he turned back to face Ms. Darbus's lecture.

**An: **This is the longest I've ever spent writing a chapter and this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 11 pages guys so please make the reviews worth it. I worked hard on this chapter I even made it extra long to make up for not updating earlier :D anyways for any of you who are interested in reading my new one-shot check it out Its called just for a moment and it's a titanic fanfic. Also one more thing I knew I blab a lot but I was thinking about a new title for my story. I was thinking of calling it in a heartbeat for something in the last chapter so lemme know what you think.


	23. Unexpected twice

**An: **Hey guys so this is my regular update betcha all love me now :D lol just kidding anyways this chapter is a shocker and I mean huge shocker warning…..please please don't hate me you'll understand why later

**Recap:**

_He looked back at me from the front of the class and winked at me. I smiled as he turned back to face Ms. Darbus's lecture._

**Gabriella's pov**

You ever had one of those days were you wish time would go by painfully slow? Just so you could enjoy the moment. Well I was having one of those days. I really _really _didn't want Troy to go talk to his dad.

I mean sure it was his dad. It's probably nothing but I can't help but worry. I just get this nagging feeling that something terrible is going to go wrong. A feeling that makes me sick to the stomach.

I was sitting in class with Taylor when I felt my stomach clinch and turn. I grasped my stomach in pain as I tried to suppress a groan.

"You ok?" Taylor asked as she noticed my position. I nodded unable to speak. I raised my hand. "yes ?" Mr Barnes Our Math teacher asked eyeing me from under his spectacles.

"May I be excused to go the bathroom?" I asked in a high squeaky voice unlike my own. "You may" Mr Barnes said turning back to the board.

I ran to the bathroom as fast I could. As soon as I got in there I leaned over the toilet and puked all my food out. I lifted my head up groggily and reached for the toilet paper to wipe the grime off of my mouth. I sighed as I steadied myself while leaning on the wall.

I went towards the sink and opened the tap. I splashed some cool water on my face and pushed my hair back. I slowly looked up and nearly gasped at my reflection.

I looked so hideous so ugly.

My cheeks were puffing out my nose was swollen and big. My hair was sweaty my eyes were beady and when I turned to look at my body I had the fattest hips I've ever seen.

I looked at myself with disgust as I turned my head away in shame and revulsion. I leaned down gurgled some water and then spit it out in an attempt to get rid of the awful smell in my mouth.

I refused to look back up the hideous reflection that was me. When did I eat that much? How could I be so fat? How could I let myself lose control like that? I scolded myself as I exited the bathroom and made my way down the quiet hall.

I wish the dress had some kind of pocket where I could shove my hands in. I couldn't bear to look at how chubby they were.

I turned to my locker and spun the dial and found the jacket I had left there. Lucky for me it was white just like my dress I slipped it on not wanting anyone to see what lay behind the dress. I was repulsive enough as it is. I don't need people staring at me.

I sighed as I shut my locker and went back to Mr. Barnes class. I knocked and entered the class room and went back to my work as if nothing had happened.

"Ella…gabi…..gabs?" Taylor was saying shaking her hands in front of me.

"Huh what did you say something?" I asked snapping out of my reverie as I looked at her but not right at her I refused to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah the bell rang that generally means that it's time to leave" She said looking at me curiously.

"You ok?" She asked again as we walked out of class noticing how I kept my distance. "Yeah I'm fine….it was just a stomach ache" I said as I shrugged.

"Oh shoot" She said stopping. "I forgot to tell you my car's being fixed" She said as she looked at me guiltily.

"That's ok we can walk" I said not really caring as long as I got the hell out of that place.

"But what about what Troy said?" She said concerned as she looked at me again trying to gauge my reaction.

"There's really nothing Troy can do about it is there?" I said as I sighed.

She shook her head seeing no point in arguing as we had already arrived at our lockers. For once the silence between us wasn't comfortable. She knew that something was wrong with me. I knew that she knew that something was wrong with me. And neither of us was going to do anything about it. I shut my locker and a small smile formed on my lips as I felt someone cover my eyes from behind.

"Troy I know it's you" I said sighing as I tried to take his hands off of my eyes.

"Now you're no fun" He said spinning me around. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. His soft blue eyes were filled with concern as he looked at me.

"Gabi are you ok? you look a little pale" He said as he put his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine" I said nodding. "Just a long day" I said as I yawned. He eyed me skeptically as he sent Taylor a look. She shrugged back indicating she had no idea what was wrong either.

"Ok just take care of yourself alright?" He said pecking my cheek.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done with my dad" He said as he smiled at me one last time before he walked off to look for his dad's car.

I sighed as I leaned against the locker and closed my eyes. "You ready to go?" Taylor asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah let's go" I said as I opened my eyes and followed Taylor out getting ready for the walk home.

"So Chad asked me out again" She said excited.

"That's great" I said giving her an attempt at a full smile.

"Thanks so do you think you can help me pick out what to wear?" She said eyes gleaming with hope.

"Me?" I asked faking shock as I put my hand over my heart and started to fan myself. "Help the Taylor Mckessie with something looks related?!" I said overdramtically. "I never thought I'd live to see that day" I said as I smiled at her.

She punched my arm playfully but I winced. That hurt more than it should have. Luckily Taylor didn't notice. We continued our walk this time in peaceful silence. I kept seeing dark circles in front of my eyes. I ignored them thinking they were hallucinations.

I kept feeling my head sway from left to right as I tried to get it to stop. I clutched my head as I felt like a stampede was going on, on the top of my head.

I stopped unable to breath unable to think as I gasped in the sudden pain.

"Oh my God Gabi are you ok?" I heard a frantic Taylor ask as she held my hand.

I couldn't answer so I just nodded.

"Why do you look so pale?" She asked turning white as a sheet. She took out her cell phone as she dialed a number.

"Hello 911?" She said frantically trying to keep me awake.

"I need an ambulance right away" I heard her say as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I fought to keep my eyes open as I heard her say "Stay with me gabs" and with that I succumbed to the darkness.

I heard voices……whispers so I slowly opened my eyes. I squinted against the light as my eyes adjusted to the room. I noticed I was in a hospital room and I was wearing those things patients wear.

I lifted my head a bit more and saw my mum and Taylor talking quietly in the corner.

"Mum……Tay what happpend?" I asked groggily.

"Oh my God Ella I'm so glad you are awake" She said rushing over to my side as she hugged me.

"You gave me quite a scare mija" My mum said as she too hugged me gently.

"You fainted" Taylor said answering my previous question. I looked at her closely and noticed that her hair was disheveled her clothes were a mess and she looked beat. "How long was I out?" I asked quietly.

"Quite a while…..a few hours" My mum said taking my hand gently in her own as she slowly leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Where's Troy?" I asked suddenly worried.

"I tried calling his cell phone but he's not answering" Taylor said looking worried about Troy as well.

"I called his mum she said he wasn't home" My mum added.

Oh great I wake up in a hospital after being out cold for hours and my boyfriend isn't answering his cell. My god what if something went wrong with his dad?

"What if something happened to him?" I stuttered unable to control the tears.

"hunny its ok" My mum said hugging me as she tried to calm me down. "Shhh Ella it's ok" Taylor said as she tried to smile for me.

That only made my tears come more. After a while I stopped crying and thought to myself Troy's a fighter he'll be ok. Correction _He is ok_. I had to believe that. He probably just got caught up with his dad. Yeah that's it.

A while later while my mum and Taylor were getting some coffee a nurse came. She helped me to the wheel chair and took me to the bathroom.

"Now come on dear I'm gonna help you wash yourself" The plump young woman with a kind round face said as she smiled at me.

"Um no thank you" I said awkwardly as I cringed back in my chair.

"Oh but my dear-"

"I can bathe by myself it's ok" I said as I smiled at her reassuringly.

She eyed me skeptically as she smiled and then excused herself and left. I sighed as I undressed and got into the shower.

After I got up I wrapped a towel around myself and wiped the steam away from the mirror. I gasped as I stumbled back and looked at the gruesome image. It was like I had somehow gotten more plump than when I last looked at myself in the mirror at school.

I brought my hands to my mouth to stifle a sob. What's happening to me? I asked myself over and over as I looked up at my tear stained reflection.

I stopped looking at myself as I looked around for some clean clothes to wear. I noticed a bag in the corner and I smiled thinking that it was so like my mum to do this.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a lose t-shirt as I brushed my teeth and my hair. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and dragged myself to the bed.

I plopped down onto the bed suddenly feeling very tired and drained and just exhausted not only emotionally but physically as well. As if I'd run a 5 mile lap.

I kept dozing on and off and I smiled when I saw Taylor tuck me in. I opened my eyes again and found my mum kissing my forehead. I smiled at her and whispered " I love you mum".

" I love you too honey so much" She said quietly as she pushed my hair back and left me to sleep.

I awoke a while later as I heard more voices. I groaned as I turned on my side but even then I couldn't tune the conversation out.

"But what do you mean she's on the onset?" I heard my mum whisper frantically.

"I mean just that it…..it's not serious just yet but if she doesn't get proper help it could be" I heard the doctor whisper to reassure her.

I turned on my side again pretending to be asleep as I slowly peeked one eye open to look at my mother.

She looked frantic with worry and her forehead was creased with sweat from all the worrying. I shut my eye again quickly before she noticed I was awake.

I waited for them to say something again but all I could hear was the quite broken tears of my mum. My heart ached to comfort her. But my body wouldn't respond. I was feeling too sluggish to move it.

"Mum it's ok" I whispered slowly opening my eyes in the dark.

"Oh honey I'm sorry if I woke you" She said frantically wiping her tears away.

"It's ok" I said smiling weakly.

I noticed someone sleeping on the chair and I squinted until I noticed it was Troy. My mum looked at where my eyes where travelling and smiled when she saw were I was looking.

"He's been here for a while wouldn't leave at all until he saw you" She whispered looking at Troy fondly.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked weakly.

My mum nodded and gently nudged Troy awake. "Hmm what is Gabi ok? Brie….what happened?" He asked frantically sitting up his wild blue eyes searching all over the room until they landed on me safe and sound in the bed.

His eyes relaxed and softened and his smile was soft too. "Hey you" He said quietly as he came over to me and took my hand as he pulled a chair closer and sat down.

"Hey yourself" I said giving him a small smile as I heard my mum close the door quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked brushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I just feel really lazy you know?" I said yawning.

" Well you are" He said teasingly as he nudged me playfully.

I looked at him glaring softly.

He took both my hands in his and kissed them softly. "You scared me"He admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down. He sighed as I looked back up at him

"Don't apologize it's not your fault" He said as he smiled at me tenderly.

I nodded as I bit my lip and smiled at him

"Oh God I can't do this" He said as he got up suddenly.

"Can't do what?" I asked confused as to why he was happy one minute then frantic the next.

"This" He said gesturing to me and him.

"What do you mean?" I asked my smile turning to a frown.

"I can't keep lying to myself and to you…."He trailed off looking at me his blue eyes filled with anguish and despair.

"What are you talking about…..what are you saying?" I asked as the tears started to come despite myself. I brushed them away furiously as I looked back up at him with a questioning stare.

"You can't deal with me like this?" I asked quietly.

"No" He said coldly

I winced at his tone. Troy had never been this cold before. Why was he acting like this? Something was wrong. Something that I'm scared had to do with his dad.

"Troy what's wrong?" I asked softly

"Nothing's wrong" He said his tone emotionless.

"Yes there is what aren't you telling me?" I asked getting slightly frustrated by all the cryptic things he was telling me.

He turned his cool glare to me. And I was surprised when I saw that my favorite baby blue eyes had turned into a cold ice blue stare.

"Gabriella" He said finally. I stared at him shocked that he actually said my full name. He never called me by my full name ever. Not even when we first met. I gulped as I looked down and looked back up at his beautiful face.

He looked tormented as if having an internal struggle with himself. I wanted to take his pain away I wanted to make it all end.

"Troy something's bothering you please tell me what's wrong?" I said surprising myself with how calm my voice said even though on the inside all I was feeling was confusion.

" I'm breaking up with you" He said finally in a tone that was completely flat uncaring and emotionless.

**An: DUN DUN DUN! So is Troy really breaking up with gabriella or is this his idea of a sick twisted joke? Lol ******** Will Troyella be ok? What about Troy's dad and gabriella's mum will they ever be together? Will I ever write a full chaylor moment? And what about all these questions I'm asking will they ever stop? lol :D finding out in the next suspense filled sad chapter of TDWC.**


	24. Lies

**An: **Hey guys so I know y'all wanted me to update a lot sooner than this but hey I have a life outside of fan fiction well not really but I like to pretend I do anyways this chapter is so exciting for me to write because I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time so anyways onward :D

**Recap:**

" _I'm breaking up with you" He said finally in a tone that was completely flat uncaring and emotionless._

**Gabriella's pov**

"What?" I managed to choke out after getting over my original shock. Why was he breaking up with me? I mean everything was fine. What had I done wrong? Oh god was I getting too unbearable?

"You heard me" He said his tone like ice.

"But why?" I asked still confused as my eyes brimmed with tears. "What did I do?" I whispered afraid of the answer.

It could've been me but I could've sworn I saw his eyes soften for a moment before the ice was back.

"You just parade around like a goody goody two shoes and you have all these standards all these rules…..it's just so damn hard trying to keep up with it" He spat coldly venom dripping in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"I asked brushing the tears away furiously. I did not parade around like a goody goody two whatever he said. I was trying to be a good person. Was that so wrong?

He laughed humorlessly his laugh sounding harsh and bitter.

"You really thought you were something special didn't you?" He taunted as he looked me dead in the eye.

My tears immediately faded as I felt fury rise in its place. "You lied to me?" I asked furious.

"Took you long enough to figure out" He said his eyes turning darker.

"So you lead me on this whole time?" I asked tears leaking out of my eyes unwillingly as I tried to control my anger.

" Oh poor _Gabriella _you actually thought I was serious" He said edging closer to me. I flinched at his tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I stuttered pathetically as I tried desperately not to cry and not to make more of a fool out of myself.

" I'm talking about you falling for the whole sweet and innocent act…..just like every other girl" He smirked as his cold blue eyes met mine.

Ok what the hell is going on? That couldn't have been an act. No one is that good. Could he really have lied to me this whole time?

"So…. your promises…. the gentleman side…. Everything…. it was all an act?" I managed to spit out venomously as my eyes flashed with rage.

"All lies" He nodded smoothly unaffected.

"How could you?"

"Once a player always a player they never change you should've been smarter than that" He said pushing himself off the wall.

He came closer to me and I turned my head to the other side. I refused to let him see just how much he affected me. I was a stupid sap and an idiot for believing everything that came out off his mouth.

I could hear the bed squeak as he sat down on it and took my hand in his. "Look at me" He said almost forcefully.

"Don't touch me" I said as I pulled my hand away from his forcefully. I looked at him my expression blank feeling numb.

"You shouldn't have taken the risk" He said his voice smooth but harsh "Maybe then a man would actually stay in your life" He smirked as he watched my expression turn to pure outrage.

Before I understood what I had done my hand landed squarely on his side. My hand had left a mark on his face. A red mark and I wasn't even the least bit sorry he deserved it. For stooping so low as to bring my dad into this.

"Get the hell out of my room" I half whispered half yelled harshly. He looked at me with shock confusion and almost hurt. Before I knew what was going on his lips crushed mine. I tried to push him away but I couldn't.

I hit his chest repeatedly time and time again until I got too tired to argue. I finally settled on just being completely immobilized and not feeling anything until he was done. That would just make the pain easier. I hope.

He pulled away after a while his eyes searched mine for something anything so much as a flicker of emotion but he found nothing. He sighed in defeat as he got up and turned to look at me.

I saw a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Regret remorse hurt longing? I must be delusional. I must be seeing things.

"I'm sorry" He said softly as he looked at me.

I could feel all the anger confusion hurt and pain I had been holding up back burst "Stop saying that!" I yelled.

"All my life people have felt sorry for me…..I don't need your damn pity…..I actually thought you loved me…..I was foolish enough to give love a chance……and this is what happens" I said as I wiped away a stray furiously as I tried hard not to make my voice crack.

" You lied to me tricked me and lead me on and I believed it like a moron…..I hope your happy Troy I really do because you've just taken everything" I yelled at him as I felt a sob escape my chest.

He moved to come to me but I put my hand up to stop him "Don't" I threatened. "Just get away from me" I said venomously as I turned on my side.

" Fine. I can't believe you fell for it" He said and I could hear the ice in his voice. I turned around and grabbed the nearest thing I found and threw it at Troy as he ducked and went out the door.

I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lips to keep from sobbing. I could feel his words pierce through my heart as his words kept replaying over and over in my head.

"_You shouldn't have taken the risk" "Maybe then a man would actually stay in your life"_

I felt the tears slowly slide down my cheek as I tried to absorb everything he told me. I can't believe he actually lied to me. It was just too awful to believe. If I had fallen down from a cliff to the jagged rocks below and had a few broken bones and everything I'm sure my heart wouldn't have been in the same pain it was in now.

It even hurt to breathe. I gasped as I felt my chest constrict with pain. I could hear the monitor beside me go into frenzy as the door burst open and my mum and the doctor rushed in.

Taylor was right behind them as she took in my pale complexion my tear stained cheeks and my sunken eyes. "What's happening?" Taylor asked frantically as she came and took my hand and started stroking it softly.

My mum came to my other side. "Mija" My mum said calmly as the tears ran down her cheek. I turned to look at her. "I'm here" She whispered softly. I nodded softly as I attempted to smile at her. It came out as more of a grimace.

A minute later I felt myself grow calm. "She's ok her vitals are stable" I heard the doctor say. But it was like they were on a planet where I didn't exist anymore. How can I be ok when my heart was ripped and torn into pieces?

Pretty soon their murmur lulled me into a boredom and I closed my eyes and let sleep and exhaustion overtake me.

I opened my eyes a while later and looked at the clock at my bedside. It read 2am. I yawned quietly as I looked around the room and saw Taylor sitting uncomfortably on the chair trying to fall asleep.

I got out of bed and tiptoed softly to her chair. I nudge her slowly until her eyes opened. "Ella….what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Go home Tay" I said softly not meeting her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you" She said firmly as she stifled a yawn.

"I don't need a baby sitter Tay" I said dully as I walked back to my bed. I got in and looked up at her through dull brown orbs.

"Too bad cuz I'm not going anywhere" She said as she brought her chair next to me. She got up and tucked the blankets under me and her eyes met mine in a questioning gaze.

"What happened?" She asked softly as she sat down and smoother her pants as she stretched.

I know what she was talking about. But I wasn't going to talk about it. Not now not ever.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb as I looked at her innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about Gabi" She said as she sighed. I winced as she used the name _he_ used to call me by.

"Don't call me that" I said harsher than I intended. She recoiled at my tone.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as I peeked at her from under my lashes.

"Gab-Ella" She corrected herself as she got up.

"I'm here if you want to talk about whatever Troy did to you" She said softly. I nodded as my eyes started to brim with tears. I could feel the hole open up again as I struggled to hold myself together.

"Please….just please" I said as I turned on my side. "Leave me alone" I whispered as I buried my face in the pillow.

Taylor sighed behind me as she yawned quietly and soon fell asleep. I saw my mum across the room on the couch and that comforted me a bit as I drifted off into a deep troubled disturbing sleep.

**An: **So I know this was shorter than my usual chapters it's 4 pages but I thought it was enough to go on. So I know what everyone's thinking. What the hell happened to Troy the nice boy?(that rhymes lol) anyways. Maybe he's really back to his old self or maybe it's something more……who knows? Oh wait that would be me (evil laugh)(cough…cough) Anyways see you guys next chappy!


	25. Is this what it feels like to really cry

**An: **Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since I updated what with my usual one week update thing but school has been so hectic. Term 3 just finished and I had exams and such and well you know the rest….without further ado the new chapter

**Recap:**

_I drifted off into a deep troubled disturbing sleep._

**Gabriella's pov**

I felt the sunlight hit my face and I groaned as I turned on my side. I tried to feel around for something familiar but I couldn't.

I panicked as I shout out of bed and looked around me. "Troy?" I whispered. I gasped as I looked at the broken glass on the door. Then it all came flooding.

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears and I started shaking back and forth as I cried. My chest rumbled and a sob escaped as I finally unleashed everything.

"Ella?" I heard Taylor say as she woke up. She took one look at me and rushed to my side. "What's wrong what's happening?" She asked frantic.

I shook my head as more tears fell. I could feel my heart constrict with pain as I thought of everything he said. I guess I was never good enough for him.

"Ella calm down please just breathe" Taylor said and I could feel her fighting not to cry with me. "Please" She whispered. I looked at her tear strained face. The worry lines on her face. I could feel my sobs quiet down as I simply contended myself with rocking back and forth.

I bit my lip to keep from crying. The door opened and my mum came and hugged me. Thank God she didn't notice the way my lip was swollen or my blood shot eyes.

"I brought you your favorite breakfast Gabi" She said smiling. I visibly winced as she used that name.

"What's wrong?" She asked my wince not going unnoticed by her. "Nothing" I said hoarsely my voice barely above a whisper.

She handed me my favorite breakfast and kissed my forehead gently. "I'm gonna go see about getting you out" She said cheerfully as she walked out.

The minute the door closed the room was filled with a dreaded silence. A silence that was so still you could probably cut through it with a knife. I could feel Taylor's penetrating gaze and I grudgingly and slowly swallowed the last of my food as I turned to look at her.

"What did Troy do?" She asked softly.

_I believed everything you said_

_And I gave you the best I had_

I shrugged as I turned on my side and looked away from her. She came around to my side. "Ella please talk to me" She said her voice pleading.

"He lied" I said softly so softly she had to strain to hear it.

"What do you mean he lied?"She asked confused.

"It was all an act" I said as I felt the flood of emotions rush through me again. I buried my face in my pillow as I bit my lip harder to stop the tears.

"That bastard" I heard her say.

"I'm gonna kill him" I heard her say.

I looked up from my pillow and I saw her slipping on her jacket a fierce determined look on her face.

"Tay no please don't" I managed to choke out as I started crying again. "Please don't leave me" I whispered as I closed my eyes. I heard the door shut and I could feel myself being pulled into a warm embrace.

"It's ok Ella" She murmured soothingly. "Just let it all out" She said rubbing my back. "I'm not going anywhere" She said fiercely. I nodded against her head.

I stopped biting my lip and started crying more like wailing pathetically. I cried like I'd never cried before. Like someone had died. Cuz it felt just like that. It felt like a part of me died.

I could feel the hole in my chest rip itself open. I struggled to handle the pain. But it was too much. It was too overwhelming.

After a while I just sniffled as I looked around for a tissue. Taylor handed me one wordlessly. I gave her a small smile grateful that she was there.

My mum came later and she Taylor left to let me get dressed. An hour later we were on our way to my house.

This time instead of gazing out the window and admiring the scenery as always I just stared straight ahead. A blank expression on my face.

"…..doesn't it look nice Gabi?".

"Sorry what?" I said snapping out of my gaze.

My mum sighed as she looked at me. "The front lawn doesn't it look nice?" My mum asked as she carefully parked the car.

I barely spared the lawn a glance as I nodded. "Yea sure" I said as I plastered on a fake smile.

My mum beamed at me as she turned off the engine and went and grabbed my overnight bag. I followed more like trudged after my mum across our front porch.

I heard the soft_ click_ of the door and sighed in relief as I immediately felt a bit more comfortable.

I took my bag from my mum.

"I'm just gonna get started on dinner ok?" My mum asked as she smiled at me and went towards the kitchen.

"Sure" I said my stomach churning just at the thought of food. I climbed up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I left the door open just a bit and just threw myself on the bed. I just stared at the ceiling and then turned on my side. I hear the door squeak open gently as Shadow padded in a lazy grin on his face. He grabbed his ball from the floor and pushed it with his nose towards me. I shook my head and smiled apologetically "Sorry Shadow not today" I said softly.

He looked at me his big brown eyes sad as he whined sadly. I turned and stared at the ceiling. Shadow approached me and started pushing my hand and licking it.

He barked softly as he laid his head on my bed. I patted him softly as the tears blurred my vision. I tasted the hot lone salty tear as it slid down my cheek. I turned on my other side.

I saw the picture(the one my mum showed me before everything happened) and my face was an emotionless mask. But I didn't feel numb at all. I just felt helpless weak. I felt anguish. I could feel the beat of my heart more than ever. I didn't even know how I was going to face _him _tomorrow.

_Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

I closed my eyes and shook my head to force the tears away. I'd never felt this much physical pain before. It was like it was the first time for me to cry. And I wondered if the pain would get easier.

__

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

"Gabi dinner's ready" I heard my mum call down the stairs. I sighed as I sat up and brushed my hair out of my face. I went downstairs and was immediately met with what was supposed to be a delicious aroma of food but to me I felt like running back up the stairs and puking my guts out.

But I forced my legs to move for my mum's sake. I sat at the table and plastered a big fake smile as my mum put a huge plate of food on my plate.

My mum sat opposite me and started to eat as Shadow ran down the stairs to eat his food. I picked up my fork and started picking at my food. My mum was focusing on her food and I was too weary to actually make conversation so all you could hear was the clatter of the knives and the occasional swallow of food.

I put some mashed potato on my fork and raised it to my mouth. I placed the food in my mouth and the minute I started to chew I felt my stomach strongly protest.

My mouth puffed up as I stared to slowly retch. I put my hands to my mouth and quickly ran to the bathroom. I swung the door open and flew myself to the floor as I threw my food up in the toilet.

After I was done I lifted my face up and wiped my hand against my forehead. I reached for a towel and wiped my mouth.

"Gabi are you ok?" I heard my mum ask from the door the worry etched in her voice. Her voice sounded strained almost forced.

"I am fine" I rasped as I pushed a smile on my face. I stood up and flushed the toilet as I went to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face.

I reached for a different towel and wiped my face.

"Er nervous stomach" I said as I smiled at my mum sheepishly.

The worry immediately left her face as a bright smile replaced it. I followed after my mum and sat at the table.

I patted Shadow as my mum ate.

After she was done I did the dishes and we both retired to our room in comfortable silence.

I slowly changed into my pajamas as I slid under the covers. I heard Shadow come in as he circled my bed once and then settled in front of me.

He stretched and then slowly started snoring.

A small smile crept on my face as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning a few minutes before my alarm. I just sat there and stared at the ceiling wishing 6:00 am would never come.

But sadly a few minutes later it did. I turned and switched my alarm off and went to the bathroom.

I washed my face and went to the closet and grabbed a pair of dark jeans. I slipped on a white hoodie as I ran a brush through my hair.

I ran downstairs hoping to get out of the house before my mum woke up so I can avoid eating breakfast.

I grabbed an apple my conscience getting the better of me as I grabbed my bag. I patted Shadow as I blew him a kiss and went out.

I got in my mum's car and started the engine. I got to school with 5 minutes to spare. I grabbed my bag and ran all the way to my locker.

I reached my locker and didn't see Taylor there so I assumed she went to class early.

I grabbed my stuff and swung my locker shut. I clutched my books to my chest as I tried to keep myself from breaking if I saw him.

I was too busy focused on not having a mental breakdown I didn't notice myself bump into somebody.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled apologetically as I started to pick myself up.

I noticed the person I hit on their feet with a book in their hand. I looked up and was surprised to see Troy looking no better than me. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes were still as cold as ice and his expression was smooth and emotionless.

His hair looked messier than normal and he was wearing a hoodie much like mine and ripped jeans.

"Here" He handed me the book wordlessly.

"Thank you" I said softly as I tried not to meet his eyes.

He shrugged as he turned around and walked off. I swallowed against the lump in my throat and bit my tongue as I wiped a tear away.

I heard the bell ring so I followed after Troy but kept a good distance between me and him.

I entered home room and went to sit at the back of the class. I opened my book _Interview with the vampire _and started to read.

"Hey" I heard someone say.

I tore my eyes away from the page and looked up to see Taylor look at me concern all over her face.

"Hi" I said softly.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she took a seat next to me.

I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"Sorry I wasn't there by your locker today I came late" She said as smiled at me gently.

I nodded as I turned my attention back to the book. I heard Taylor sigh as she gave up on trying to get me to talk.

**An: **Hey guys once again I am so sorry I took so long to update but I hope you liked the chapter. I tried my best I wasn't really planning on ending it like this but that's just how it came. Hope it's ok. The first song I used that says I believed everything you said is take a bow by Leona Lewis and the second song I used which started with whenever I see you is cry by Kelly Clarkson. I couldn't figure out which one to use so I used both since they are both really good.


	26. Not so welcome surprise

**An: **Hey guys so this is my usual update time. I actually had to sneak away from my grandparents to get this chapter written….you guys better make it worth my time! Lol jk :D

**Recap:**

_I nodded as I turned my attention back to the book. I heard Taylor sigh as she gave up on trying to get me to talk._

**Gabriella's pov**

Half the school day passed by and I didn't even notice. I guess I was too busy working on not running into Troy or having to talk to him.

I sighed as the bell signaling lunch rang out through the deserted hallways. I sighed as I realized I would finally escape (even if for a little while) the whispers and pity looks I was getting from everybody.

I grabbed my bag and shut my text book carefully so I could take my time meeting in getting to Taylor.

"Hey" She said as I met her at the door.

My response was a half hearted smile as we walked to our lockers. I noticed the awkward tension and silence in the air so I just looked at my feet and focused on the tiles on the floor.

I was vaguely aware of the lockers slamming and the feet squeaking on the floor as everyone excitedly made their way to lunch.

I looked up and noticed we were at our lockers but no one else was in the hallway. I looked around. _That's weird _I thought as I spun back around to dial my combination.

Taylor carefully put her books in and shut her locker and waited patiently for me to finish. I carefully put in my books in order and quietly shut my locker and spun the combo.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Curious as to who would be texting me I took my phone out.

_Hey gabs where are you? I'm waiting for you guys in the lunch cafeteria_

_Ry_

My eyes grew wide as I brought my hands up to my head and hit my myself. "I can't believe I forgot he was coming" I muttered under my breath as Taylor watched me amused.

_We're on our way_

_Gabs_

I quickly texted back as we made our way to the cafeteria. "So how did you hear about the new girl?" Taylor asked trying to make small talk.

"No" I said really interested. I appreciated her efforts at trying to deviate the conversation.

"Well apparently her father is really rich…..he owns some company…..and she's an heiress" She said her tone bored.

"Ah interesting so what does she look like?" I asked as we pushed the cafeteria doors open.

" Tall really skinny platinum blonde hair the usual" She said as she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

My eyes quickly scanned the room looking for a blonde haired green eyed boy. I spotted him surrounded by a couple of people who were asking him questions. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to him.

"Hey Gabs" He said perking up the moment he saw me. He hugged me and I immediately felt comfortable in his embrace. It wasn't like hugging Troy of course. In Troy's arms I felt safe and fuzzy and warm inside. In Ryan's embrace I felt comfortable like finding home.

"I missed you kiddo" He said as he let go and eyed me.

" I missed you too big bro" I said as I playfully punched his arm. "Hey that hurt" He said as he pouted.

"And I care why?" I said jokingly as I sat down at the table. I could see a smile tugging on his lips as he fought to keep his face serious.

"You are cruel Gabriella" He said as he sat down beside me.

"No I am not….I am adorable and you know you love me" I said teasingly as I stuck my tongue out.

"yeah yea" He said as he took out two sandwiches. He placed one in front of me. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Nop you're eating it that's final" He said as he shook his head.

"And who made you my dad?" I mumbled as I unwrapped the sandwich.

"I made your favorite" He said ignoring my question.

"You didn't" I said as I smiled fully.

He nodded looking proud of himself.

"Peanut butter and jelly oh you know I can't say no to that" I said as I sighed and started eating the sandwich.

"I know" He said patting my back.

Taylor had gotten her lunch by that time and was eating quietly. "So Ry how's college?" She asked swallowing a mouthful.

"Same old same old" He said as he shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"So what's with the outfit?" I asked finally noticing what he was wearing. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that looked like something out of a western movie. And to top it all off he had his hair over his eyes not back like he always does.

"Oh well little lady since you asked…."He said with an Australian accent.

"Oh boy" Me and Taylor said at the same time.

"Lemme guess you've been watching Indiana Jones again?" Taylor asked as she took a swig out of her bottle.

"Nop….I've been watching Australia" He said as he grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his mouth.

"Oh isn't that the movie with Nicole Kidman?" I asked in between a mouthful of food.

"Yeah and what's his name the guy with the Australian accent that you guys love" He said waving his hands about trying to remember his name.

"Hugh Jackman" I said laughing as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Right I knew that" He said as went back to eating his sandwich.

"Sure you did" Taylor said laughing.

"He is so hot" She said sighing as she spaced out.

"Tell me about it" I said as I threw my wrapped and started to drink the juice that Ryan had provided for me. I mean come on seriously a whole lunch. What no dessert?

"So where's Troy?" Ryan asked.

I started coughing as my eyes watered up at his question.

"Gabs are you ok?" He asked his easy going expression replaced with a worried look.

"Fine" I said in between coughs.

I finally stopped long enough to catch my breath.

"Sorry I drank too fast" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Right" He said skeptically as his eyes roamed over me. But not in that perverted kind of way. Rather the kind of way that meant he was making sure I was alright.

"So um how about that new sports team?" Taylor asked interrupting our little silent speech as she got Ryan to take his eyes off of me.

He turned his attention to her and they started talking sports. I shot Taylor a grateful look as she smiled and nodded mouthing 'no problem'.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

I felt my phone vibrate and I opened my eyes and took out my cell

_You ok? You don't look so good_

_A concerned friend_

I reread the text over and over but couldn't figure out who would send it. It was from a weird number too so that didn't help my case.

A while later Chad came and he and Taylor started talking. I was grateful that the bell for lunch rang because then I escaped Ryan and his questioning gaze.

"Hey Gabs" He yelled as I was about to go into class.

"Don't forget I'm staying for a couple of days and I'm crashing at your house" He said as he smiled.

"Great" I said with fake enthusiasm as I nodded and went inside.

"Oh boy" I muttered as I massaged my temples.

Once again the clock seemed to be taunting me. Before I knew it. It was the end of the day and I was walking to my car with Ryan.

"Nice day out" He commented as we got to my car.

"Uh huh" I was about to open the driver's door when Ryan beat me to it.

"Keys" He said his hands outstretched.

I handed him the keys wordlessly.

"Stupid older best friend thinks he can treat me like a baby" I muttered under my breath as I closed the door of the car.

"You say something?" He asked as he started the ignition.

I shook my head and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You can stop faking now gabs" He said as he turned out to the main road that leads to my house.

I sighed as I bit my lip.

"We um aren't together anymore" I said knowing that he knows who I am talking about.

"Gabs what happened?" He asked the concern lacing his voice.

"He..he" I gulped as I felt my heart break. "He didn't want me anymore" I said softly.

Ryan suddenly pushed the break on the car and the car screeched as it came to a stop.

"he what?" He asked turning to face me his eyes ablaze with anger.

"He didn't want me anymore" I said as I turned to look away from him.

"Gabs look at me" He said his voice pleading.

I turned to look at him. "Don't you dare start putting yourself down ok? You are a great person no matter what anyone says. You are too good for any of us. You are amazing so don't even go there" He said as he hugged me.

"But-but" I said as I struggled to find a word.

"No buts you are too good for him you hear me? He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone some day" He said as he started the engine again.

We drove back the rest of the way in silence. I kept thinking about what he said.

Maybe he was right then again he could be wrong. "By the way could you keep me away from him?" He asked suddenly his voice sounding strained.

"Why?" I asked not looking at him but looking out the window.

"Because if I see him I might kill him" He said his tone sounding dangerous.

"Taylor would probably help you" I said trying to light the mood.

"Stop trying to make it funny gabs. It's ok to admit how you really feel" He said reading me like an open book.

I sighed as I bit my lip deciding what to say.

" It's just that we weren't supposed to meet….we're from two totally different worlds that were never meant to collide"

"But you did meet and they did collide"

"Yeah"

"But?"

" I don't know. I do miss him Ry. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But I can't figure out what's worse. If I miss who I thought he was or who he was supposed to be"

He took his eyes off the road for a sec and looked at me then his eyes went back to the road. A few minutes later we were home.

Ryan rushed to open my side of the door and we opened the front door of the house together.

"Mum?" I called out.

"In here hunny" I heard her say from upstairs.

I looked at Ryan who shrugged. We went up the stairs together and then Ryan went and crashed in the guest room while I talked to my mum.

I knocked and walked in after hearing a soft 'come in'.

I walked in and saw my mum all dressed up looking fancy and gorgeous as always. She had her hair up in an elegant bun with a few strands escaping. She had on a light trace of perfume and a light amount of make up.

"Hey mum you going somewhere?" I asked smiling as she turned to look at me her eyes gleaming.

"We are going somewhere" She corrected as she sat on the bed and put on her shoes.

"Wait what?"

"We are going out"

"Where?"

"To a party"

"Thrown by who?" I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Troy's dad" She admitted guiltily.

"Mum I can't go" I said softly.

"Why ever not?"

" I won't be welcome there"

"Sweety I know it's been difficult for you-"She hesitated.

"I understand" She said looking me in the eyes.

"But you need to get out there and show him you're strong. That he can't break you. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he hurt you"

"Even if he hurt you pretty badly" She said standing up and looking at me.

I nodded as I smiled at my mum realizing how much truth lay in her words.

"Can Ryan come with me?" I finally asked.

"Of course dear but hurry up you have 30 minutes" She said as she turned on the TV and settled down to watch one of her many TV shows.

I went to the guest room and knocked. "It's open" I heard Ryan call from inside.

"Hey what's up?" He asked as he turned down the volume.

"Can you come to a party with me as an escort?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure gabs since you put it that way" He said chuckling as he got up.

"What way?"

"The whole I'll do anything if you help me look"

" I don't have a look like that"

"Oh yes you do"

"No I don't"

" ok ok….if you say so but remember I can always use it to my advantage" He said winking at me.

"And make me do what?"

"Be my prisoner" He said a wicked glint in his eye.

"Uh huh sure sure" I said as I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

I nearly got the shock of my life when I saw Taylor as soon as I walked in handing me a dress.

"Tay what the? What are you doing here?" I asked as she pushed me towards the shower.

"Don't like seeing your best friend?"

"No it's not that….it's just that I have a party in-"

"30 minutes I know and you have to get dressed and you need hair and make up"

"Your mum told me" She added as an afterthought.

"Thanks Tay you're a life saver" I said as she shut the door.

I stripped and took a quick hot shower to soothe my nerves. I towel dried my hair and stepped out. I saw the dress Taylor had given me and I was astounded by how beautiful it was.

Simple but gorgeous just how I liked it.

I slipped the dress on and was glad to find that it was a perfect fit. It was black and it reached just past my knees. It had a very low cut v-neck not revealing at all.

I got out of the bathroom.

"Perfect" Taylor said appearing out of nowhere as she made me sit on a chair.

"Your hair is actually really good today you been using that new shampoo?" She asked as she put on a light amount of make up.

I nodded as she got out a brush and curler. She straightened my hair and curled it a bit from the bottom.

She went to my close and picked out a pair of black pumps. I slipped them on as she handed me a pair of simple white earrings and a white necklace.

"Tay where did you get all this?" I asked as she sprayed some perfume.

" I didn't get anything you had all this" She said looking at me confused.

"o…k…." I said shrugging as I brushed the thought away.

"All done" She said as she stood back to admire her work.

"Amazing" She said as she hugged me.

"Now go have fun live a little" She said as she pushed me towards the door.

I saw Ryan come out of his room in his tuxedo looking very dashing.

"You look great gabs"

"You don't look bad yourself"

"Oh you know how I do" He said as he popped his collar.

"Did you seriously just do that?" I asked laughing.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that" He said as he gave me his hand.

I gently accepted it and we went downstairs. My mum ushered us to the car and we arrived at the party.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw how many beautiful girls there were. And how many important figures there were.

I gulped as Ryan took my hand and lead me inside.

" You do know we're doing this as just friends right?" I asked as he lead me to the drinks.

"Yeah don't worry Gabs I love you but in a platonic way…..besides I kind of have a crush on this girl" He said blushing as he looked down.

"Oh my gosh Ry that is so awesome….so who is the girl?" I asked as I nudged him playfully

"Kelsi"

"Oh my god that is so sweet" I said as I smiled at him as he handed me my drink.

"You should ask her out" I said as I sipped my coke.

"Maybe I will" He said smiling.

Suddenly his smile turned into a frown as he saw something behind me.

"What what's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried as I turned around but before I could see anything he turned and went behind me and blocked my view.

"Ry what are you doing?"

"Nothing I just like standing this way better"

"Ryan what are you hiding?" I asked chuckling at his pale expression.

"Trust me it's nothing you want to see" He said scratching the back of his neck.

I tried stepping around him but he held me.

"Ryan let me go" I said all signs of joking gone.

"I'm sorry Gabriella I can't do that" He said seriously as he started dragging me away.

"Let me go" I said as I struggled to get out of his grip. I succeeded and turned around but I wish I hadn't.

I felt my heart break all over again and the pain was fresh. The broken pieces of my heart would never be healed again.

There in the middle of the dance floor was none other than Troy. He looked very handsome in a suit and his hair was flattened.

There was something different about him but that wasn't what caught my eye. What caught me was the fact that in his arms was a girl.

She was skinny and tall and had platinum blonde hair. She looked gorgeous in a pink dress. In short she was everything I'm not.

And she was I guessed Sharpay Evans.

**An: ** Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter because it is 10 pages long. I worked hard on it because I wanted to make sure I got the emotion and everything just right. And finally Sharpay is introduced! Hope you enjoyed seeing Ryan and Gabriella's friendship more cuz I enjoyed writing it. And don't y'all just love Taylor life saver. Review for me guys!


	27. Running away

**An: **Hey guys so it's finally spring break! I'm so relived to actually have a few days to chill but I wish I could…. I'm actually gonna be studying. You guys would never believe the day I had. I actually got up on stage and sang my heart out and the weirdest part? People actually loved me! I'm still really shocked. Anyways on with the chapter

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

_Haunted-Kelly Clarkson_

**Recap:**

_She was skinny and tall and had platinum blonde hair. She looked gorgeous in a pink dress. In short she was everything I'm not._

_And she was I guessed Sharpay Evans._

**Gabriella's pov**

How do I know her? Well who doesn't? Her dad is some rich tycoon with a company as big as Bolton enterprises. She was the second richest kid in New Mexico.

I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as I realized why Troy would go out with her. She was absolutely perfect!

"Gabs are you ok?" Ryan asked softly as he lifted my chin up to look at him.

I nodded as I smiled through my tears. A single tear trailed down my face. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Can we go home please?" I asked my voice thick with emotion. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Ryan sighed as he looked up and looked Troy. I saw the anger blaze in his eyes like a wild fire and before I knew it he was stomping towards Troy and Sharpay.

"Ry!" I yelled taking off after him.

"Ryan" I yelled as I caught up with him. But he brushed past me completely as if I wasn't there and he went straight to Troy.

Troy was dancing with Sharpay he spun her out and then spun her back in before Ryan tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to face Ryan with a smile and then Ryan punched him. Sharpay gasped as she knelt beside Troy.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked furious as she gathered the bottom of her dress and stood up.

"My problem is your boyfriend" Ryan asked sounding very dangerous and very mad.

" Who the hell are you?" Troy asked getting up wiping the blood away on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Ryan said as he lunged at Troy and threw him off balance. He started throwing punches at Troy as Troy just sat there struggling.

"Please just stop it!" I yelled as the tears ran down my face. But Ryan and Troy ignored me and continued rolling around on the floor as people watched.

Suddenly Troy's eyes flashed with rage as he suddenly dealt Ryan a punch that made him fall back and double in pain.

Troy attacked him and held him by the collar "Who are you?" He hissed his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm Ryan" He spat out as he wiped the blood away from his face. Recognition passed over his face before he shoved Ryan away.

"Get out" He said in a low threatening voice.

"With pleasure" Ryan spat as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

I looked at Ryan as he came towards me and he knelt down to pick up his jacket. Troy looked at me and for a brief moment our eyes met. His eyes softened for a moment and they seemed to be full of regret before his eyes turned back to that cold blue I had grown accustomed to.

"Come on Gabi let's go" He said as he took my hand and towed me behind him. I followed wordlessly as we went to the car park.

He opened my door and then shut the car as I sat down and buckled my seat bealt. He got in beside me and shut the door and places his jacket in the back.

He started the engine and it revved to life as we left the Bolton manor behind. "Are you gonna talk to me or are you gonna just ignore me?" He said after a while.

"What do you expect me to say Ryan?" I asked turning to face him. "You got into a fight because of me" I said exasperated.

"What did you expect me to do Gabriella? Just sit there and watch you fall to pieces again? Over my dead body" He said sounding really mad.

" I didn't ask you to stand up for me…. I'm not a child!" I yelled back fuming as I crossed my arms over my chest my eyes narrowing.

" I will always protect you Gabi child or not" He said his voice softening.

I sighed as I uncrossed my arms " I know and I'm sorry" I said as I sighed deeply. "I can handle myself ok you know that right?" I said softly.

He nodded not speaking as we spent the rest of the car ride back in silence.

I opened my own door and went to the front door of my house. I looked around in my purse not able to find my keys.

"Oh gosh where are my keys?" I muttered as I dumped the contents of my purse on the floor and knelt down to look for them.

I heard dangling and I looked up to see Ryan holding my keys an amused grin on his face. I quickly gathered my stuff and put them back in my purse as I turned to look at Ryan.

"Give me those" I said fighting the smile making its way over to my face.

"Nop" He said shaking his head.

"Ry come on" I said pouting.

"Not until you say you forgive me" He said a wicked grin on his face.  
" of course I forgive you" I said grinning.

"Give me a hug" He said opening his arms.

"Alright you big dork" I said teasingly as I hugged him.

"Now can you give me the keys?" I asked my head on his chest.

I felt his chest rumbling with laughter as he looked down at me. "Sure" He said as he let me go and handed me the keys.

"Mum?" I asked as the door opened with a soft _click. _I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh honey I am so sorry" My mum said as she pulled back to examine me.

"Mum I'm fine" I said chuckling at her over protectiveness.

"I'm gonna go hit the sack" Ryan said ruffling my hair as he smiled at my mum and made his way up the stairs.

"Honey I um have some news" My mum said as she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing how she fiddled with her fingers a nervous habit I picked up from her.

"My company is thinking about transferring me" She admitted looking up to meet my eyes.

My face was expressionless and I just looked at my mum.

"Oh" Was all I managed to say. Oh great going Gabriella really smooth.

"They said I can try it out for a couple of days and if I don't like it they will keep me here and send someone else" She said reassuringly as she rubbed my back.

"You're saying it's up to me right?" I asked gulping as I looked past my mum. My mum nodded as she started climbing up the stairs. She stopped halfway there and looked at me her eyes full of understanding.

"Whatever you decide I will support you" She said as she gave me a half smiled and continued up the stairs.

I just pulled up the chair from the kitchen and counter and sat down and put my face between my hands. I rubbed my temples in an attempt to soothe my oncoming headache.

What was I supposed to do now? I can't let my mum go somewhere because of me. But I don't think I can stay in the same place with Troy anymore. It hurt too much and for once I was gonna be selfish enough to not want to hurt.

I at least earned that right. And Taylor and Ryan needed to stop getting in trouble for my sake. I was gonna show them that I can be by myself and be able to protect myself just fine.

No matter how much I missed Troy and how much I wished he was here with me now I wasn't going to keep pining for him. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him anymore. Even if I was dying inside even if I longed for him with every fiber of my being I had to at least try to pick up the pieces.

I lifted my head up a new determination filling me. I wasn't going to let anything keep me down. Not now or ever!

I pushed my chair back as I took off my heels and gently made my way up the creaking stairs.

I tip toed to my mum's room so Ryan wouldn't wake up. I knocked softly and then walked in.

"Mum?" I asked as she looked up at me from under her glasses. She smiled at me and took off her glasses as she patted the bed.

I quietly stepped in and sat down on her bed.

"You've decided already?"She asked placing the bookmark and putting the book on her bedside table as she turned to face me.

"Can we just go for a few days and see how things work out?" I asked looking around the room and avoiding her eyes.

"Sure" She said as she smiled softly at me.

"Thanks mum" I said as I hugged her. "I love you" I said as I breathed in her sweet coconut scent.

"I love you too" She said as she pulled back and pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"My little girl all grown up" She said her face practically glowing with pride.

I smiled at her.  
"Good night" I said as I got up and made my way towards the door.

"Sweet dreams" She called out as she picked up her book and her glasses once more

"You too" I said softly as I made my way to my room. I slowly unzipped my dress and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I padded around my room restless unable to get any sleep.

I sighed as I saw Buddy push the door open with his nose and come in. I hopped on my bed and he hopped up next to me as I crossed my legs. He laid his head down on my legs as I patted him.

I turned and grabbed the remote and started aimlessly switching channels as I finally feel asleep.

**************************

I awoke the next morning as soon as the light hit my face. I yawned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the room. I noticed Buddy asleep on the floor sprawled up and snoring.

I padded softly to my bathroom and washed my face and put on a pair of simple washed out jeans and grabbed the nearest t-shirt I found. I started packing up my stuff and placing them in separate boxes.

After I had packed up everything except a few of my necessities I heard my phone ring. I recognized the ringtone this is my now by Jordin sparks. It was my message ringtone.

_How did the party go?_

_Tay_

I bit my lip as my lips puckered and I decided what to tell her. Might as well settle for the truth I thought as quickly typed

_It was awful Troy was there with a girl and he and Ryan got into a fight_

_Ella_

A minute later the ringtone true friend rang and I answered.

"What happened?" I heard Taylor's frantic voice asked.

"Shhh Taylor keep your voice down" I said as I checked to make sure I hadn't woken anyone.

"Everyone's still asleep" I whispered.

"Oh sorry…..so what happened?" She said softly.

"Troy was there with Sharpay Evans" I said as I supported my phone with my shoulder. I started folding up the last of my stuff.

"Oh my god sweetie I am so sorry" She said sounding enraged like she wanted to kill somebody.

"How do you feel?" She asked after a while of awkward silence.

"I'm alright I guess" I admitted as I went to get my charger from my bedside table. Suddenly the picture on my nightstand fell and I bent down to pick it up. I noticed it was the picture of me and Troy that day in the backyard.

" You're strong so don't worry you'll get through this no matter how hard it seems" She said as she yawned.

I got up and placed the picture on the beside table but I placed it facing down.

"Listen I'll be over there in a bit ok?"

"Yea ok" I said as I hung up.

I went and woke Ryan up and then I woke my mum up as I ran to my room. I grabbed a book and went downstairs to sit in the sun and enjoy a good book.

**********************

A while later I heard a knock and I looked up to see Taylor. I beamed at her as she sat beside me.

"How are you?"She asked after getting comfortable.

"I'm ok thanks" I said shrugging.

"Tay I'm going away for a few days" I said as I shut my book and looked at her.

"Are you gonna come back soon?"She said sadly.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"Have you told Ry yet?"

"No not yet"

"Good morning girls" I heard Ryan say beaming as he came towards us.

"Morning" Taylor said as she got up "I'm gonna go help your mum" Taylor said as she smiled sadly at me.

"With what?"Ryan asked confused as he stared after her. He shrugged as she ignored him and came and sat down beside me.

"How are you feeling? You look better" He commented.

"I am feeling better" I said as I smiled at him.

"Good" He said nodding as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday"

"Don't worry about it"

"Ry" I hesitated as I turned to look at him. His blue almost brown eyes met mine in a questioning gaze.

"I'm leaving"

"What?! No you can't leave" He said panicking.

"I'm sorry"

"Is this about yesterday? I promise I didn't mean to upset you"

"No it's not about yesterday"

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked his eyes pleading.

"Because I need to go away for a few days…..get myself together……pick myself up again…..and find out who I was before all of this happened" I admitted as I tried to make him understand.

"Ok but you'll be back though right?" He asked getting up as he put his hands out for me,.

"I honestly don't know…..we'll see" I said as I took his hand we went inside.

*************************

A few hours later all our things were packed and I stood outside staring at the house as my mum started the car and patted Buddy as he stared sadly at the house.

"So I guess this is it" Taylor said from behind me. I turned to face her my heart feeling very heavy in my chest. You know the sense of longing one feels? When something really great is about to end and you don't want it to? Well that's exactly how I felt. I really was going to miss her a lot. She was the greatest friend I could ever ask for.

"I guess so" I said sadly as I swallowed against the emotion clogging up my throat. I cleared my throat as Taylor threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you" She said sadly as she pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"I'll miss you too" I said softly as I held the tears back.

"We're gonna miss having you around kiddo" Ryan said trying to not to cry as his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Ry it's ok to cry" I said as I threw my arms around him.

"One of us has to not cry" He said as he chuckled.

"I'll miss you Ry" I said pulling back as I looked at my two best friends.

"Take care of yourself Ella" Taylor said as she handed me something.

It was a charm bracelet. And it had Tay and Ella best friends forever written on it. "Tay it's so beautiful thank you" I said gratefully as I handed her a similar charm.

"I love you guys" I said as my mum honked the horn. I looked at the house one more time as I turned and went to the car.

Ryan opened the door for me and I smiled as I got in. Taylor came beside him.

"We love you gabs" They both said at once as Ryan closed the door. I waved to them as the car started to move. I looked back as I saw the two of them standing there.

I waved one more time as I turned around and settled in for a long ride.

************************

**An: **So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing it because for once I am making Gabriella strong and that itself was great to write. Has anyone seen Hannah Montana the movie? I saw it today with my little cousin and I have to admit even though I don't like Miley Cyrus much the movie was surprisingly good with some very catchy songs and some songs were quite beautiful. Anyways please review and you get a preview just like last time.


	28. Falling into place

**Recap: **Hey guys so I feel pretty awful I know I was supposed to update last week. But I got an awful cold and I'm still sick but not sick enough to write the chapter. Anyways my week wasn't very good seeing as I messed up on two quizzes. Yeah having a cold and a pop quiz don't match…. anyways onward!

**Recap:**

I waved one more time as I turned around and settled in for a long ride.

**Gabriella's pov**

After a 5 hour drive during which I spent most of the time sleeping we finally arrived. The car slowed down and stopped in front of a huge authentic looking house. I rolled my windows down and gasped at the simple beauty that was our house.

There was a white picket fence surrounding the house and up front were two of the most beautiful rose bushes I had ever seen. One on each side of the front porch. The front porch had steps which lead up to the main door.

The main door was brown with a small brass knocker like those old movies. I continued to gaze in awe and wonder until a cough beside me reminded me that I was not alone.

"Well are you going to stare at it all day or would you like a picture? It lasts longer" My mum said chuckling as she swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the car.

I heard Buddy bark behind me and I turned to face him. He started wagging his tail impatiently and moving around the car pushing the door with his nose as if it would open.

"Alright alright I get it" I said as I unbuckled my belt with a soft _click. _I opened the car door and got out then slammed the door behind me. I opened Buddy's door and he immediately jumped from the car and ran towards the back of the yard.

"Buddy" I yelled annoyed that he just took off running.

"Leave him honey he'll come don't worry" My mum said as she came out of the house with the brightest smile of on her face. I nodded as I looked at the place more up close and personal.

I counted about 3 windows in the front of the house but two to the side. There was a small window at the very top of the house and I guessed it was an attic.

"I'm gonna get the boxes" I said absentmindedly as I moved towards the car. I opened the trunk and took the nearest box I found and balanced it on my legs while I shut the trunk.

"Well aren't you going to let me get the boxes?" My asked amused as she put her hands on her hips in a mock glare stance.

"Nop" I said simply as I carried the box properly and walked across the front lawn. "You drove for about 5 hours mum go rest I'll get the boxes" I said smiling at her reassuringly as she gave me one last look then went upstairs.

I started humming to myself as I climbed up the steps and then I slowly opened the door. I was immediately hit with the scent of pine trees and the salty water. I closed my eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent.

I opened my eyes regretfully as I realized I still had a lot of boxes to bring up.

******************************

An hour and a half later after trudging with the last box I was done. But no I didn't take all that time just to bring a few boxes in just because I was examining my nails or something. I took this long because I was unloading every box I got. I opened the last box and started taking out the family photographs. I smiled as I looked at each one and placed it on the mantel piece above the fireplace.

I beamed in happiness as I kicked the last box out of the way to the corner with the rest of the boxes where.

Just looking around this place made me appreciate the simple but beautiful things in life. A quick glance at my watch showed me that it was close to 7:00 pm. I had to find Buddy and feed him then cook dinner.

I sighed as I opened the front door and stepped out. The cold wind immediately made contact with my warm skin and I shivered slightly as I rubbed my hands. "Buddy!" I yelled whistling as I waited to hear the rustling of leaves or anything that might show me he was approaching. But all I could hear was the silence of the night and the gentle chirp of the crickets singing.

"Buddy!" I yelled again this time my voice rising octaves higher. I heard a rustling in the leaves and the crunching of twigs which startled me. "Buddy?" I asked. I waited but I didn't hear him bark as he usually would.

Suddenly I felt the fear take over my body. What if some burglar or something was out there? I wasn't going to leave Buddy out there but I was here all alone. My mum was upstairs probably sleeping but I could probably try screaming to wake her up.

I gripped the door knob in anticipation and sucked in all the breath I could to scream at the top of my lungs.

Then out of the bushes came Buddy. He was trotting along grinning lazily at me. I immediately let go of the knob and relaxed my defensive position.

"Buddy" I said relieved as I patted him on the head affectionately.

"Quite a dog you got there" I heard a deep male voice say. I stood up startled as I was met with the dark eyes of a young boy.

I looked at him curiously as he offered me a small smile. He looked to be about my age with really smooth dark hair and dark jet green eyes.

He was wearing a pair of snug jeans a button up shirt and black sneakers.

"Hi" He said after a while startling me once again.

"Er hi" I said awkwardly as I looked at his face. Oh great going Gabriella you can't even muster up a smile for the guy he must think you have issues.

"You're new here right?" He asked smiling at me showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Yeah I am" I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Cool welcome to the neighborhood" He said putting out his hand for me to shake. I reached out and shook his hand but for some reason he didn't pull back immediately.

"I'm peter" He said after I managed to let go of his hand.

"Gabriella" I replied.

" It's very nice to meet you" He said beaming at me. His smile was very cute and warming. I couldn't help but beam back. But something about his smile was off. It seemed practiced or rehearsed or something. Oh stop it Gabi what kind of an idiot are you? You're in love with Troy! Snap out of it!

I shook my head trying to clear the internal struggle going on within me as I saw Peter standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"So um where do you live?" I asked trying to be polite

"Right across the street"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"So um I guess I'll see you around?" I finished lamely trying to find a way to get out of his presence. I was feeling nervous all of a sudden and I didn't understand why.

I had to try to get as far away from his possible.

"Definitely" He said flashing me a toothy grin as Buddy went down to stand next to him. He patted him on the head affectionately and his eyes slowly rose up to meet mine. They remained fixed for a while his gaze very intense then he smiled once more and walked off.

*******************************

I shook my head against the sudden cold. _What the hell was that? _I thought as I took Buddy by his collar and went inside.

I carefully shut the door and went into the kitchen with Buddy hot on my heels. I looked around and finally managed to find a pot under a huge cluster of dust.

I stood on my tiptoes and managed to grab a huge cup which I filled with water. I put the pot on the stove and turned it on. I poured the water in and waited for it to boil. After the water started showing bubbles I got out a bag of spaghetti and put in and started stirring it for a while.

As I stirred the food my mind wandered away far away to a certain green eyed boy. Peter was quite a peculiar character. I didn't understand any of his actions or words or body language. Besides which he seemed to know where I would be and how to approach me. Which is more than weird it's just plain creepy.

And why was he so _friendly? _Something was up. I had nothing against people who were friendly but this guy just seemed overly friendly.

And how come he kept his hold on my hand when I was shaking it? I huffed in annoyance as I realized I would never figure him out. When it comes to reading people I'm not the best person in the world.

I was pulled out of my inner babbling when I felt something hot burn my hand. "Ouch" I muttered pulling my hand away. I turned down the heat of the stove as I realized the water was starting to fall over.

"Urgh" I grumbled as I moved towards the sink to wash my now red hand. I put it under the cool water for a while and nearly flinched back at the sudden sting I felt when the cold water made contact with my burning skin.

I heard Buddy bark and jump up and down. I turned to see him with his teeth gritted snarling at the door.

He started barking again furiously. "Buddy what's wrong?" I asked as I turned off the tap water and wiped my hands on a towel.

Buddy tilted his head to look at me and he seemed to be telling me to look at the door. He ran to me and started jumping up and barking.

"Whoa calm down dude" I said as I backed away a bit so I could turn the stove off. After I turned the stove off Buddy started pushing my legs.

"Dude stop what's wrong with you?" I said annoyed that he wouldn't let me fix dinner. He took my shirt in his teeth and started pulling at till I had to move with him.

"Fine fine" I said as I followed him. He jumped up and opened the door with his paws as he went outside and stood waiting for me.

"Ok what is it wonder dog?" I said looking around in the dark. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was quiet except the crickets. And the warm breeze was refreshing especially when there was a full moon out.

Suddenly I heard a _click _and I saw a bright light that blinded me momentarily. My vision got blurry so I started to blink to adjust my focus. I rubbed my eyes and slowly looked around but I couldn't see anything.

Buddy was crouched in a defensive position at my side as he barked furiously. "Buddy" I said as patted him. "Relax whatever it is it's gone" I said reassuringly as I went inside and waited for him to follow me.

After a moment of hesitation he followed me inside and I went to chop up some tomatoes for my spaghetti sauce. A few minutes later dinner was ready.

"Mum!"I yelled as I stood at the foot of the stairs. "Yea?" I heard her call back. "Dinner is ready" I yelled back.

"Kay" I heard her shout as I heard the door open and saw my mum come down the stairs. Her hair was messed up and standing up in a few different directions.

I had to bit my lip to keep from doubling over in laughter. "What's got you so amused?" She said sleepily as she reached the dinner table and shot me a confused look.

"er…..*cough* um…..you look…..well……*cough* bed…..hair *cough*" I said suppressing my laughter at her horrified expression.

Her hands flow up to her hair as she tangled it in her hands in it and started fixing it. "Better?" She asked sitting down.

"Mhmmm" I said as I too sat down across from her. We said grace then I put my mum some spaghetti on her plate and started eating.

*************************

A few laughs and a couple of tears later after we were done reminiscing my mum went up to her room to retire for the night. I did the dishes and went to my room.

I opened the door and sighed as I realized how much I missed my old house. Sure this house was beautiful and absolutely timeless but it wasn't home.

I ran my hands over the beautiful intricate designs of my bed before I started taking my stuff out.

After I placed my stuff I stripped and stepped into my bathroom. After showering I got dressed in a comfy pale pink nightgown.

I turned off the lights and slowly crawled under the covers.

***************************

After about 2 hours of sleep I heard my cell ringing. I groaned as I turned over on my side and put my pillow over my head. But my cell kept ringing. I groaned again as I reached over and blinked to focus on who was calling.

I heard the ringtone true friend and smiled as I answered. "Tay what's important that you got to call me at…" I checked my watch and it said "2 am?".

"Gabi I'm so glad you answered" I heard her worried voice say. "What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Ryan" I heard her say as she talked to someone else in the background.

I was fully awake now. "What happened?"

"He was in an accident…."She paused hesitating to say something.

"What happened?" I asked again as I turned on the lights and started looking around for my jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'll tell you when you get here"

"I'm on my way" I said as I snapped my phone shut and got dressed. I grabbed a pen and paper and left my mum a note. I grabbed the keys and slowly tiptoed out so Buddy doesn't follow me.

**************************

I took the 5 hours drive in about 2 and a half hours not that I was speeding or anything. Ok so I'm a liar I was speeding but come on. Ryan was in the hospital and I hadn't even been in the new place for one day. What if something happened before I got there?

I had to think positive. Nothing bad is going to happen. _Ryan will be ok. He's going to be just fine. _I chanted over and over in my head hoping to God it was true.

I finally arrived at the local hospital. I quickly parked and sent out a quick pleading prayer that everything would be alright as I ran to the hospital's doors.

I pushed the doors open and was immediately met with stale smell of bodies. I always hated hospitals. They either brought you good news or bad news and whatever news you got first you still had to suffer.

I went to the receptionist and waited until she finished her call. After she finished she smiled at me through crocked teeth and adjusted her spectacles.

"How may I help you dear?"

"I'm here to see Ryan Evans" I said somewhat breathlessly as I struggled to calm my wild heartbeat.

She typed a few things on her keyboard and waited then she turned to me and said "Room 312" She said giving me a half smile.

"Good luck" She said softly as I walked brusquely to the elevator. I got in and pushed the button to the third floor.

_Ding!_ The bell chimed as I stepped out and took a deep breath filling my air with lungs as I walked slowly dreading what I might find out.

As soon as I got to Ryan's room I heard someone yell "Ella!" And I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Tay" I said a small tugging on my lips as I pulled back to look at her.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He….umm"She said biting her lip. "He got into a fight with Troy" She said apologetically.

"He what?" I asked my voice rising slightly.

"Um yea" She said as she pointed to his door. I sighed as I tried to control my anger. It slowly subsided.

"Is he seriously injured?"

"No….he just injured his arm and he has a broken nose"

I sighed as I bit my lip to keep from yelling. I stomped to his room and opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Gabs?" He asked slightly shocked as he sat up straighter and turned off the TV.

"Ryan… Michael… Adams" I said slowly pronouncing each word separately letting him know just how mad I was.

"I suppose a simple thanks for being here gabs wouldn't calm you down would it?" He said in a high pitched voice. He cleared his throat and looked at me innocently.

"Don't even think joking is going to get you out of this one" I said threateningly as my eyes flashes.

"You got into a fight again because of me?!" I said exasperated.

"Well he started it" He said like a 5 year old crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it sure looks like you ended it" I snapped.

"Ry I told you not to fight over me or for me" I said softly this time my anger under control.

"I know but he was telling lies and I couldn't just let him get away with it" Ryan said darkly.

"Next time will you please just ignore him? I'm already in enough trouble as it is for coming down here without telling my mum face to face" I said as I sighed deeply.

"Ok I'm sorry gabs I was just trying to look out for you" He said apologetically.

"It's ok I know" I said as I smiled softly at him.

"Listen um there are a few things I need from school would you mind…?" He trailed off.

"Sure I'll go get them for you" I said heading towards the door.

"And Ryan?" I said pausing at the door. "Thank you" I said softly.

I walked out and saw Taylor standing there looking worried. "Is he still in one piece?" She asked half jokingly half seriously.

"Ah I spared him" I said shrugging.

"hehehe good" She said giggling as she turned to go to him.

"I'm gonna go get him a few stuff from school I'll be back later ok?" I said as I played with my keys.

"Kay" She said as she smiled and went in.

I went to the parking lot and sighed as I closed my door and laid my head to rest on the steering wheel.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing in and breathing out slowly as I realized Ryan was ok.

I reopened my eyes and began the slow drive to the school.

**************************

I arrived a few short minutes later and parked my car and got out. I realized I was one of the first few to arrive. I went to Ryan's locker and put in the combination as the locker swung open.

I took Ryan's books from the locker and shut it. I spun around and saw that a lot of people were starting to appear some of them knew me and they started to look at me curiously.

I gave them a half hearted wave and a small smile as I made my way through the crowd.

"You" I heard someone say from afar. I focused my vision and saw that it was Sharpay.

All dressed in pink and coming straight for me looking like she was about to murder someone.

"You stay away from him" She said jabbing a finger at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously not really understanding what she talking about. My face must've betrayed me and shown how confused I was. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed in annoyance as she flipped her blonde hair back.

" You heard me" She said narrowing her eyes into slits stepping dangerously close. "Stay away from Troy" She hissed.

" I can do whatever I want" I hissed back through gritted teeth. "Just so you know I didn't even go near Troy but if I did you wouldn't be able to stop me" I continued watching her face change to pure shock and outrage.

" So you think" She said as she glared at me. We continued to glare at each other for a good few minutes neither of us breaking the stare. Neither willing to back down. In fact there would've probably been steam rising from our ears if that was possible.

" I have better things to do with my time" I said finally pushing past her as I decided to take the short cut through the gym and out the back way to avoid any more stars.

Just as I was approaching the gym I heard the bouncing of a ball and the squeaking of shoes.

******************************

"No fair I totally made that shot" I heard a familiar voice say. I felt the familiar pang and longing as I realized it was Troy's voice.

"No way dude" I heard Chad say as they both laughed. I stood outside the door trying to decide whether or not I was willing to swallow my pride and pull myself together long enough to pass the gym and not feel the need to run and throw myself into Troy's arms.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I was just about to push the doors open.

"So um dude why did you get into a fight with Ryan?" I heard Chad say as the ball stopped bouncing.

"Do we really have to talk about that?"

"yeah kinda"

"Well he said that I was a liar and that I never cared about Gabriella" I heard Troy said his voice filled with hurt.

I was confused as to why he sounded upset. I mean after all he broke up with me. He left me because he didn't care about me that way. He was only toying with my emotions. So why would he care if Ryan said that truth?

"But you don't care about her Troy…..you told her so yourself"

"That's not true"

"What do you mean?"

"It's complicated"

"I'm sure I can keep up"

"It's because I love her that I broke up with her and told her all those lies"

"Ok dude you lost me"

"I lied Chad ok?" He said sounding frustrated and I could just imagine him running his hands through his hair nervously.

" What do you mean you lied?"

"Just that"

"Explain" I heard Chad say sounding like he was trying to restrain himself.

" I lied to Gabi because I wanted her to stay away from me"

"What the hell is wrong with you man? Gabs is the best that's ever happened to you…. and you broke her heart…. and crushed her……and she's probably sick because of you and…..you…."He paused. I pressed my ear to the door trying to hear him as his voice got lower. "You did it on purpose?" He asked incredulously.

" I didn't do it because I want to I did it because" Troy hesitated.

"Because?" Chad prompted.

" Because my dad said I should break up with her"

" You know damn well it's not enough reason….if you love her as much as you say you do then you will fight for her".

"of course I love her damn it…..she means everything to me…..but my dad said that I should break up with her or else"

"Or else what?"

"I don't know Chad….but he got this really weird look in his face…..and I was afraid to find out what the or else was…..so I did what I thought was right…..I did the only thing I could to protect her…..even if it broke my heart and hers"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah" I heard him say as his voice sounding so broken so fragile.. "If anything had happened to her I would've never forgiven myself"

"I had no idea it was like that man"

**************************

I took my ear off the door and walked back to my car in a daze. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Everything started falling into place…. Troy still loved me! And it's because he loved me that he broke up with me. He didn't mean any of it.

He was just trying to protect me. My heart swelled with joy at the thought that he still loved me! Me!

I got to my car and opened my door and just stared out the window looking but not really seeing anything.

I had to talk Troy. That much needed to be done at least. I had to let him know that I don't care what his dad did. That I would be there for him no matter what. But the problem was Sharpay.

I knew just how to deal with her.

The question is what am I gonna do to get my man back?

**An: **Hey guys! So this is probably my longest chapter ever…..I think….it's about 12 pages. And I worked really hard on it. With the emotions and everything. I had to make it just right. I just really hope you guys like it. And Troy's not a bad guy isn't that just great? Anyways you know the drill…..review=preview….oh and something new too…..lots of reviews=faster update!


	29. Saving grace

**An: ** Hey guys! So I'm sorry I sorely lack updates these days but with the story coming to a finale and finals coming up there's just a lot of pressure you know? I hate writing under pressure. Because then the chapter wouldn't turn out as good as I want it to be.

**Recap:**

I knew just how to deal with her.

The question is what am I gonna do to get my man back?

**Troy's pov** (I know shocking isn't it? :D)

I sighed as I ran my hand through my disheveled chestnut brown hair. The ball bounced straight back and I picked it up and shook my head struggling to focus.

I squinted my eyes and looked at the hoop and put all my energy on getting the ball in. I leaned down and took a shoot as the ball landed in with a _swoosh_.

I smiled to myself as I wiped the sheen of sweat off my forehead. I picked up the ball and shuffled to the benches. I plopped down and took a swig out of my water bottle.

As I stared out at the empty gym I couldn't help but let Chad's words echo through my head.

"_if you love her as much as you say you do then you will fight for her"._

I hated to admit it but he was right. I shouldn't let my dad get to me that easily. But I was more afraid of her getting hurt because of me than having her hate me. Although the latter really wasn't any better.

I cringed as I remembered the look on her face. The shock the hurt but most of all the betrayal she actually believed everything I told her.

Every lie that came out of my mouth was like a slap straight in her face and she took it all in and never said anything. But she didn't need to her eyes said it all.

When she looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes full of hurt and confusion I almost broke right then and there wanting nothing more than to run to her and hold her and tell her I don't mean any of it.

Sadly that's not the way life works. No matter how many times you wish things turned out.

I heard footsteps squeaking and I looked up and was met with the concerned brown eyes of Chad.

"You alright dude?" He asked giving me his hand. I nodded as I took his hand and stood up.

"Need a ride?" He asked playing with his keys.

"Yea sure" I shrugged as I remembered that I didn't have my car today luckily for me Chad was here.

I followed him out of the school and into the car park after I had showered and changed into my jeans and wife beater.

We dumped our bags in the backseat and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

"How's the nose?" Chad asked conversationally.

I winced as I touched my bruised nose. "It's ok" I said nonchalantly. I had to admit that even though it hurt Ryan was worse off than I was.

I mean I probably broke his arm and nose. By accident of course but I just couldn't help it. He's the one who had to be a jerk about the whole thing.

It all started when I came to school yesterday.

_Flashback_

I was walking around the hallways minding my own business when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Taylor looking forlorn and Ryan comforting her.

I wondered what had happened but knowing they hated me I had to bite my tongue to keep and act nonchalant to keep from asking. I thought it was weird that Gabriella wasn't around to be seen.

She and Taylor were like twins. I furrowed my brows and pursued my lips in confusion as I saw Taylor open Gabi's locker and take something out before shutting it.

The locker looked so bare. It was stripped of everything in it. _That's odd _I thought as I walked towards them my curiosity getting the better of me.

"What do you want?" Taylor hissed as she saw me approaching Gabriella's locker.

I didn't bother answering her instead I just assessed her trying by her stance and posture to determine what was wrong with her. She had on jeans and a t-shirt which was very weird since Taylor always liked to look fashionable.

She had circles under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying a lot.

"You don't look too good" I commented.

Her eyes narrowed "What would you care?" She said coldly as Ryan came to her side and eyed me like I was some kind of vermin.

"Is he bothering you?" He asked talking about me like I wasn't there.

"I'm fine I had it under control" She said softly as she started pushing him away.

"Where's Gabriella?" I blurted out before I could think.

Ryan's eyes narrowed into slits and he approached me until he was dangerously close. "You don't even give a damn so why are you asking?" He spat.

My eyes narrowed into slits "You don't know what you're talking about" I said my voice dangerously low and threatening.

"Oh I don't?" He asked bitterly amused. "You broke her heart so forgive me for thinking that it means you couldn't care less"

"You're forgiven"

"Just stay the hell away from her"

"Make me" and before I knew what happened I fell backwards. I touched my bruised nose and flinched at the pain. I wiped the blood off with the back of my hands and spat out the blood that was in my mouth "I was making a point" He said pretending to be innocent as he shrugged.

I lunged at him and the rest was history.

_End flashback_

I blinked three times so I could snap out of my day dream. I looked around and noticed we had stopped in front of my house.

"You ok?" Chad asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah just spaced off" I said as I got out of the car and slammed my door shut. Chad rolled his window down "Thanks for the ride man" I said gratefully as I gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry about it" he said as he started up the car again.

I took my bag from the back seat and trudge along to my front door. I opened the door with a _click._

I dropped my bag on the floor and flipped the lights on noticing how quiet the house sounded.

"Mum?" I yelled my voice echoing back to me in the empty house. That was so weird. My mum was never late in work. She was always on time. It was like an unwritten code or something.

I sighed as I went to the fridge and noticed her note.

_Troy_

_Had to work late something came up_

_Will be home as soon as I can_

_Love_

_Mum_

"Figures" I muttered as I crumpled the paper and tossed it in the bin. I opened the fridge and rummaged around for something to eat.

I succeeded in finding some left over pasta with white sauce. I took the container out dumped the food in a plate and popped it in the microwave for 2 minutes.

I went upstairs and kicked off my shoes and replaced my wife beater with a wildcats t-shirt.

I trudged downstairs again when I heard the small beep of the microwave. I took the food out and placed the plate on the counter while I hunted for a fork.

I found a fork and started eating while thinking thoughtfully.

So I probably shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I should've just walked away but something in me snapped when he said that I didn't care.

He had no idea. No idea at all just how much I cared. It was because I cared that I was away from her but he wouldn't understand that.

Probably no one would. I just wish I knew where Gabriella was. It wasn't like her to miss school. She never missed school.

I pursued my lips in thought as I tried to think where she might've gone. The only explanation was that she left.

But to where?

And was it because of me?

If it was what was I going to do?

So many questions I thought miserably as I washed my plate and so little answers I thought bitterly.

I went upstairs and turned on my laptop waiting for it to start up. I started drumming my fingers against the keyboard waiting for any kind of movement.

I logged in as soon as it started but no one was online. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and decided to tidy my room.

My mum kept telling me all week and I never got around to it so I might as well.

I picked up my jeans and grimaced as I caught a whiff of them

Jeez my mum was right I could really be a pig sometimes.

I opened the room to my window and smiled as I felt the wind hit my face.

Much better I thought as I proceeded to tidy my room.

**1 hour later**

I groaned in self pity as I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes.

I heard my cell ring and mentally cursed whoever was culling me at this hour.

"Hello?" I said gruffly.

"Hi Troy"

"Oh hey Shar what's up?"

"I just got invited to this big party…..and I was wondering if you got the invite too?"

"Um no sorry Shar have fun for me though"

"You sure you want me to go? I could keep you company if you want" She said sympathetically.

I smiled to myself. Sharpay was many things and I was surprised to find out that caring was one of them. But I didn't want anyone's sympathy least of all hers.

"Shar just have fun for me"

"Will do talk to you later"

"Sure bye"

I stared at the phone as I heard the dial tone. I snapped my phone shut and tucked my hands underneath my head as I stared at the ceiling.

I missed Gabriella so much right now. Every time I thought of her my heart would ache and fill with this longing I never even knew.

I heard the bell rang so I threw my legs over the bed and trudged downstairs wondering who would drop by at 6:00pm.

I swung the door open but no one was there. I scratched my head in confusion. Generally when a bell rang that meant someone was there waiting for me to open and let them in or whatever.

I sighed as I looked down and noticed a white rose with a note attached to it.

Curious I picked the rose up and opened the note

_A white rose is a symbol of purity forgiveness and good things in life. This flower represents my love for you but mostly it represents the fact that you need to forgive yourself for the pain you caused and let go……Meet me in a place full of special memories_

_LF_

Who the heck is LF?! I thought as I scratched my head in confusion. Did I have a stalker or something? Ok that thought seriously creped me out and I shuddered at having to deal with that.

The pain I cost? O..k….I thought did the letter mean Gabriella's pain or someone else's pain?

And where on earth is the place "full of memories"? this is so confusing. I sat down on my porch and put my head between my hands.

I rubbed my temples in a soothing motion as I tried to piece the clues together.

I snapped my head up as I suddenly remembered one place where I had a lot of special memories. I ran inside the house grabbed my jacket and my keys and cell. I quickly scribbled my mum a note and left it on the counter as I rushed out the door.

I decided against taking my car and started walking figuring I could use the fresh air.

15 minutes later I was finally there. I smiled as I pushed the gate to the park open. Some of my best memories were here.

Both good and bad memories.

I noticed a trail of rose petals I curiously followed it till I got to another note. I bent down and picked it up.

_Wow you made it here so fast! I'm glad you remembered now take two steps back_

I chuckled as I took two steps back I looked down and saw two roses lying side by side. A pale pink and a light red rose. I picked up the pink rose first. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet pure scent. I picked up the note attached to the pink one which said

_To give pink roses shows grace, joy, and gratitude._ _You showed me and made me feel the joy I never thought I could feel again and for that I am thankful. Thankful every single minute of every single day to have a blessing like you in my life._

I wiped a tear away as I sniffed. Her words were really moving. I was guessing it was a she by now. I mean no guy could ever plan something so graceful and moving. No offense to guys of course.

I picked up the red rose and gently opened the note treasuring the moment.

_Red is the symbol of love. To give red roses says "I love you still" I always have and I always will._

_Now close your eyes and listen with your heart._

I turned around and took a deep breath. I hesitantly closed one eye shut then the other. I listened very carefully but all I could hear was the soft breeze blowing.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they are tumbling down_

I heard a very soft melodic voice say. I kept my eyes shut tight hoping that if this was a dream it would never end.

_And they didn`t even put up a fight  
They didn`t even make a sound_

I slowly peeled one eyes open and I gasped at the sight before me. There in the middle of the park was someone I could only dream about.

Someone I thought I had lost forever.

Gabriella my mind screamed.

She looked absolutely beautiful in a white and black dress. The dress had sequins and from the afar it looked like a black skirt with a white top.

I hesitantly took one step closer she smiled at me in encouragement. I was too afraid to blink in case she disappeared.

_I found a way to let you in  
But i never really had a doubt_

Her eyes glazed over as she said the last part. She closed the distance between us and gently took my hand as she slowly looked up at me

_Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

She smiled at me as she slowly brought her hands up to my cheek and grazed it softly. I sighed as I closed my eyes and savored her touch

_It`s like I've been awaken  
Every rule i had you breaking  
It`s the risk that I'm taking  
I ain`t never gonna shut you out_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at her through my tears. Who was I kidding? She was the blessing in my life. Not the other way around. After everything I've done to her she still loves me. She can still look at me and feel all this love.

I gently pried her fingers away from my hand as I took bother her hands and placed them around my neck. She smiled as I placed my arms around her waist and we slowly swayed.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I`m surrounded by your embrace  
Baby i can see your halo_

I smiled at her as I felt the happiness and love radiate off her body.

_You know you`re my saving grace_

I rolled my eyes but smiled at her nonetheless. She was the one who saved me. I needed saving. She didn't need it. She had the truth mixed up

_You`re everything I need and more  
It`s written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won`t fade away_

I smiled at her as I leaned and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes a small smile tugging on her lips.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
burning through my darkened night_

I found myself singing. She looked at me surprised as I continued to sing not knowing where the words were coming from

_You`re the only one that I want  
And I'm addicted to your love_

I spun her out as she giggled and I just smiled a big goofy smile loving the sound of her laugh more than anything in the world right now.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don`t even feel like falling  
Gravity came again  
to pull me back to the ground again_

She smiled at me the smile finally reaching her eyes as she leaned on her tiptoes to push back my hair. She kissed me softly on the cheek and pulled back blushing.

_It`s like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It`s the risk that I'm taking  
I`m never gonna shut you out_

I stopped and looked at her and she seemed to be lost in thought. Her lips were pursued and her eyebrows were scrunched and she looked deep in concentration. I had to admit though she looked so beautiful. With her hair gently slightly ruffled from the air. I inhaled and smelt the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

It felt just like home.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered thickly as I pulled her to me and buried my face in her hair. I inhaled deeply letting the smell fill me.

I could feel her wrap her petite arms around me tightly as she held me for dear life.

" I know what happened" She whispered in my ear as she pulled back.

" I heard you and Chad the other day in the gym" She clarified as she saw my confused expression.

"Since when do you eavesdrop?" I asked my eye brow rose.

Her face fell in shock at the accusation. " I was not eavesdropping" She said as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was walking by the gym and I was going to go in so I just happened to hear you guys talk" She said as she shrugged.

" I really am sorry Brie" I whispered suddenly missing her body close to mine.

" I know" She whispered just as softly. " I know why you did it so I understand" She said as she came closer and wrapped her arms around my torso. She buried her face in my chest and I wrapped both arms around her protectively.

"Hiding from the world?" I asked as I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes" She said her voice muffled by my shirt.

" I missed you so much Brie" I said as I stroked her hair softly.

She pulled back and I saw one lone tear trailing down her face " I missed you too so so much" She said in a heartbreaking little voice. As if she was afraid I'd leave again. I pried her hands away and pulled back and I saw the hurt flash through her eyes for a sec before I realized why.

She was afraid I was going to leave her again. I would never. Not even if it killed me.

"Brie I'm never going to leave you again…..ever…..even if it kills me" I said furiously as I held her gently by both her shoulders forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Don't ever think that you're not good enough or believe any word I said that day" I said her wince not escaping my notice

"They were all lies every single one of them and it broke my heart and tore me into pieces every time you believed them to think that you had that little self worth…." I trailed off shaking my head in disbelief.

"But I….I" She gulped thickly tears forming in her eyes.

" I thought you meant it…. I mean how could I ever compare to you? You…..you're so perfect….too good for me" She said finally having enough courage to voice her thoughts out.

"Never ever say that brie" I said as I stroked her cheek. I kissed her cheeks softly and then her hands.

" I'm the one who could never compare to you….warm….loving….kind…..caring selfless" I saw her face brighten at the compliments.

She blushed when I whispered "And so beautiful inside and out"

She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help the goofy smile that graced my face.

I took her hands and slowly kissed her finger tips. She smiled and looked up to meet my eyes as we both whispered

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I`m surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you`re my saving grace  
You`re everything I need and more  
It`s written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won`t fade away_

She took my hand and kissed my finger tips and smiled slowly at me. Once again she slowly wrapped her arms around me.

" I love you so so much Brie" I whispered as I kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too Troy more than you know…..I hope nothing comes between us again" She whispered.

" I promise…." I paused realizing that I made several promises before that I broke. "No I swear nothing will come between us again" I said confidently as I felt her smile against my chest.

**An: **Done! God that was exhausting! I'm so tired and I'm so sorry this chapter is late guys but I had major writers block. And to top it all off the school decided to give us this thing called term tests(grimaces) ergh anyways hope u liked! The song used was Halo by Beyonce… Troyella are back together but what about Sharpay? Friends or more? And what about Troy's dad? Tune in next chapter!


	30. Starting over

**An: **Hey guys! Oh my gosh I am so incredibly sorry I realize it's been three weeks but I had finals and I had to study and I just finished today…..in fact I just got back from my exam and I just thought I had to update for you guys…….thank you so much for the response I got last chapter ! Y'all are awesome! And special thanks to xoxMusicalxox for the longest sweetest review I've ever gotten. Seriously guys give her a round of applause and….. go check out her stories! :D enough babbling onward!

**Recap**

" I promise…." I paused realizing that I made several promises before that I broke. "No I swear nothing will come between us again" I said confidently as I felt her smile against my chest.

**Gabriella's pov**

I sighed as I snuggled further into his chest. I inhaled his heavenly smell and I just knew that everything was alright. For now.

I could feel him stroke my hair ever so gently and I smiled against his chest.

I won't even go into the boring details concerning what happened with Taylor Ryan and my mum. Let's just say I explained everything. They told me to follow my instincts.

At first I didn't know how to. But I remembered a wise saying that said 'listen to your heart'.

Deep down I never stopped loving Troy. I never could and so the rest is history and here I am.

"Brie?" I heard Troy say softly so softly as if he was afraid to ruin this beautiful peaceful moment. I lifted my head up in response and looked at him questioningly.

"What you said earlier…."He trailed off "Did you write it?" He asked curious as his baby blue eyes shined with all the love in the world.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I bit my lip and nodded. "Do you like it?" I asked timidly.

"I love it" He said beaming at me. I bit my lip again in embarrassment and buried my face in his chest again.

I could feel his chest rumbling with laughter as he chuckled. "Still so cute when you blush" He murmured into my hair.

I looked up at him again as I saw him looking somewhat distant. "What happens now wildcat?" I asked quietly drawing circles on his chest.

He looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow "Wildcat?" He asked.

I shrugged as I continued to draw circles "You're not the only one who is allowed to have a nickname" I said a small smile tugging on my lips.

"Wildcat" He mused thinking over the nickname. He smiled at me as he slowly pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Gabi……"He sighed "My dad wanted-wants" He corrected himself "us to break up" He admitted as his flashed with rage. Probably towards his father. He looked down at me and his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he was fighting to hold back the tears.

I reached out and slowly grazed his cheek with my thumb making sure to trace every outline. He closed his eyes and I circled them too. I got to his lips and stopped as he opened his eyes.

" I understand why Troy…….whatever you-we choose isn't going to be easy" I said biting my lip to keep myself from crying and begging him to stay with me.

I couldn't force his father to like me or even accept me. I couldn't force Troy to stay with me if he wanted to obey his father. It was his choice.

"Aww Brie please don't cry" He said. I wiped my cheek and noticed a lone tear trailing down. Traitor I thought.

He wiped my cheek gently with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm not leaving you not now or ever" He said as he pulled me closer to him. He tangled his hands in my hair and buried his face deep in them.

" I love you more than words can say" He whispered softly in my ear. "I'm not ever making that mistake again" He said quietly.

I sniffed as I heard him. He pulled back and looked at me his conveying how much he really loved me. At that moment it was like he was leaving me all over again. I started to cry I couldn't really help the tears that were falling.

Troy leaned in and started to kiss every tear that fell from my eyes. I had to giggle at how silly he looked "What are you doing?" I half cried half laughed.

"Trying to catch your tears" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think it's an odd way to go about it?" I asked chortling as my tears stopped.

"Whatever makes you laugh" He said as he shrugged.

I laughed as I licked my lips nervously. I saw Troy look at my lips as he licked his own nervously. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked away guiltily.

I chuckled as I snaked my arms around his neck forcing him to look at me. He looked at me and fought the smile playing on his lips.

I nodded as he beamed and leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to me. I sighed in contentment as I pulled him closer. He snaked his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to his body.

The kiss was sweet and filled with longing love and passion. When the need for oxygen became too great we pulled apart and rested our foreheads together.

I focused on breathing carefully in and out in and out. I smiled as I saw the goofy smile that graced Troy's face.

I have to say that kiss was even better than the first kiss. Best kiss I've ever experienced if I had to say so myself.

Troy sighed as he pried my hands away from his neck. "You know I'd love to stay like this forever" He said as he smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"But we have to go" He said apologetically.

I sighed as I nodded. I started to move away from him but he kept a tight grip on my waist. "Er Troy we were going to go remember?" I said chuckling as he smiled down at me.

"But I don't wanna let you go" He said pouting like a 5 year old.

I leaned in on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "How about now?" I asked as beaming at him.

" You got me" He said as he gently loosened his grip on my waist.

"How did you get here?" I asked him noticing that his car wasn't anywhere to be seen. Unless he hid it but then again why would he?

"Oh I walked" He said absentmindedly as his arm left my waist. His hand quickly found mine and they intertwined perfectly. I smiled as I looked down at our hands. I had missed this. Feeling complete. Like nothing in the world could bring me down.

I noticed Troy looking forlorn like he was struggling with something. I tugged at his hand to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled "We're going to be ok" I said confidently as I picked up our intertwined hands. I kissed his hand and smiled at him.

"Yes we are" He said firmly as his forlorn look was replaced with a determined look.

"So serious" I teased as he let loose and smiled lazily at me.

"One of us has to be" He teased back.

I stopped walking and looked at him in mock seriousness " Troy Alejandro Bolton did you just call me immature?" I said overdramatically as I dropped his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" He said fighting a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him "Aha" He said triumphantly. "So still think you're not immature?" He said amused as he held my hand again.

"No comment" I said as I looked away and pretended to be mad.

"Aww come on baby please don't be mad" He said sweetly.

"Baby?" I said fighting a smile. "You don't like it?" He asked worriedly. "It's just new I guess" I said as I smiled at him.

" So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked his eyes lighting up like a boy on Christmas.

"Only out of the goodness of my heart" I teased him. "And you have to never let me go" I said seriously.

" I was so hoping you'd ask" He said as he grinned at me. He let go of my hand and snaked his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder. We continued to walk and occasionally Troy would kiss my forehead or smile at me or whisper how much he loves me.

It was absolute heaven. I noticed Troy pull out his phone and text something to someone as we walked. I was going to ask but decided against it. If he wanted to tell me it was ok. If not it's his buisness

We got to my house and I sighed as I reluctantly looked up. "Do I have to go?" I said pouting as Troy looked contemplative.

" I could….. you know…. stay for dinner…" He hesitantly asked "If that's ok with you of course" He was quick to add.

"Of course" I said grinning as I whipped out my cell. I dialed my mum's number and walked away from Troy to get a signal.

"Mija where are you?"

"I'm home mum"

"Me too I just got here a while ago……you're sure this is what you want?" She asked for the millionth time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes eventhough she couldn't see me.

"Yes I am absolutely sure" I said stressing each word to make sure my point got across.

"Can Troy stay for dinner?" I asked afraid of what she might say.

"Of course Mija it's ready anyway you're outside right?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Mum are you spying on us?" I asked mock accusing her.

"We don't spy dear…."

"We keep an eye on you" I finished for her "I know see you in like 5 seconds mum bye" I said as I smiled.

"Come on" I said as I took Troy's hand and practically dragged him to the front door.

"What's the hurry?" He asked chortling as he steadied himself.

"No hurry" I said as I rang the doorbell. I shifted from side to side eager for my mum to open the door. As soon as my mum opened the door Buddy came leaping out and he knocked Troy to the ground.

I laughed as I tried once again to unsuccessfully pull Buddy off of Troy.

"It's nice to see you too Buddy" Troy managed to say in between his fits of laughter. "Dude I missed you too but I really don't want to be sticky and smell like dogs" Troy said as Buddy got up off of him. He walked to my side and looked at Troy as if he offended him.

"Aww no offense dude it's not personal" He said as he tickled his ears affectionately. Buddy barked happily and looked from me to Troy. He went behind Troy and started to push him inside.

"Alright alright" Troy said yielding as he laughed and went to the living room. I shut the door with my foot and followed after man and his best friend.

Buddy came up to me as Troy was talking to my mum and I patted his head smiling at him. "It's good to have him back isn't it Buddy?" I said whispering as I kneeled down to look Buddy in the face.

Buddy's mouth lifted up as if he were smiling and agreeing with me. He looked at Troy for a moment sadly and then looked back at me.

"Don't worry I'm not letting him go" I whispered as I tickled his ear. I felt someone snake their arms around my waist and pull me up.

"Good to know Montez cuz I wasn't planning on letting you" He whispered in my ear. I blushed as we went and sat down at the table.

My mum smiled at us as we all talked and laughed easily.

After dinner was finished I walked Troy to the door and started to delay the inevitable. Now that we were reunited I didn't want us to be apart ever.

"I know we're delaying the inevitable I just don't want to leave" Troy admitted softly as he stroked my cheek.

I smiled at him loving how he could voice my thoughts perfectly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" He said as he kissed my cheek. His lips lingered there for a few moments as I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

"I love you" He whispered close to my ear his breath tickling my cheek.

"I love you too" I said opening my eyes slowly afraid of when he'll walk out the door.

He lingered a bit longer but then smiled sadly and walked out the door. I watched him until he disappeared down the street and I slowly regretfully closed the door.

I heard the bell ring and opened the door wondering who it was before my thoughts melted as I registered Troy's lips on mine.

He pulled back beaming as he took off running. "Bye" He yelled.

I just stood there staring after him like an idiot.

As soon as he left I closed the door again and touched my lips and smiled.

"Good night mija" My mother said smiling.

"Good night mum" I said dreamily as I made my way up the stairs in a trance like state.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pijamas and crawled into bed. I switched off the lights and just lay there staring at the ceiling. I smiled again as I turned to my side.

I shut my eyes but I couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right I thought. I opened my eyes and switched on the light knowing what was wrong.

I opened my drawer and rummaged around till I found out. The picture I had left behind.

I put it on my nightstand and smiled to myself in satisfaction. This is where it belongs I thought as I yawned sleepily.

I switched off the lights and lay back on the bed. Sleep immediately washed over me.

**The next morning**

For the first time in a really long time I was up before my alarm. I smiled to myself as I skipped to the bathroom. I took a nice long shower while singing to myself.

I picked out a pair of washed up dark jeans with a stripped blue shirt. I whistled happily as I ran a brush through my now shiny and curly hair (great isn't it?)

I picked up my black sneakers and quietly slipped them on. I skipped to the kitchen smiling as I saw my mum waiting for her coffee.

"Good morning" I chirped as I opened the fridge door looking for something to eat.

"Good morning?" My mum said as more of a question.

"You're up early" She commented as she eyed me while pouring her coffee.

" I had a great sleep" I said unable to keep the smile off my face.

" and you're eating" She said shocked as she noticed me pull out a croissant with bagels. "Are you sick?" She asked putting her hand to my forehead in mock seriousness

"Mum" I said as I tried to swat her hand away jokingly. "I'm not sick I feel great…..wonderful……amazing" I trailed off naming almost every feeling.

My mum smiled at me as she kissed my forehead and put her arm around my shoulder. She squeezed it and smiled "It's so good to have the old you back" She mused out loud.

"Well got to get dressed" She said as she sipped the last of her coffee. "Is Troy picking you up today?" She asked as she walked up the stairs.

"I don't know I think so" I yelled back as I finished the last of my bagel. I washed my hands in the kitchen sink and reached up and grabbed a glass of water.

I started sipping on my water while waiting for a text message from Troy to see if he was indeed coming to pick me up.

I nearly jumped up when I heard the ringtone 'heartless' by Kris Allen play **(I know it's by Kanye west but I like Kris Allen's version better) **

I smiled as I read through Troy's text message

**Good morning Brie**

**I am outside waiting to escort my gorgeous amazing girlfriend to school**

**Love**

**Your wildcat**

I rolled my eyes at the second sentence but smiled nonetheless as I swung my backpack over my shoulder. "Mum?" I yelled standing the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Troy's here I'll see you after school" I yelled back waiting for a response.

"Ok I love you sweety"

"Love you too mum" I said as I ran to the door. I swung the door open and practically sprinted all the way to Troy's car.

I was just about to open the door when Troy rushed around and beat me to it.

"Tsk tsk" He said as he smiled and offered his hand to me.

"Thank you" I giggled as I faked a British accent.

He smiled as he ran around to his side of the car and hopped in. "Such a gentleman" I complimented.

"if it gets me on your good side" He said grinning at me.

"Suck up" I teased.

"It's working isn't it?" He said as he started the car. He reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed it as he kept his eyes on the road.

I blushed as I looked out the window.

"You look great today by the way" He commented. I turned an even darker shade of red as I looked at what he was wearing. I started laughing as I saw what he was wearing.

"What's so funny?" He asked amusement in his voice as he kept his eyes trained on the road.

"We match" I said laughing again as I gestured to our clothes. He was wearing wash out jeans too. But the difference is his shirt was dark blue. Mine was baby blue.

"Ok wow" He said as he too laughed.

" I didn't do it on purpose" He said in between fits of laugh.

"Me either I'm innocent I tell you innocent" I said fake pleading. We stopped laughing and fell into a comfortable silence as we neared the school.

"Ready?" He asked as he parked the car and turned off the ignition. He turned to face me. "More than I'll ever be" I nodded confidently as I grabbed my bag. Troy rushed to my side and opened the door for me.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as I wrapped mine around his torso.

We walked into school together and the hall immediately went silent. They all looked at us as if we had three heads.

I didn't care what they thought of us or that some of them were probably already spreading rumors about us.

I looked ahead defiantly and met anyone's gaze with confidence and determinacy.

They started to disperse as we approached our lockers. "Tay" I said as I half screamed while I squeezed her to death.

" I missed you so much" She said as she pulled back and looked at me then hugged me as we jumped up and down and screamed like little girls**(think Miley Stewart and her best friend Lily)**

"Girls" I heard someone mutter. I peeked behind Taylor and saw Chad standing there smiling. "Oh my gosh Chad" I said as I let go of Taylor and immediately rushed into Chad's arms**(in a sister like way guys don't get the wrong idea :D).**

" I missed you big bro" I said as he hugged me back warmly. "Missed you too little sis" He said as he ruffled my hair playfully.

I saw Ryan standing a few feet away looking cautious and for once not wearing a hat or any funny movie theme thing.

I left Troy and Taylor and Chad to catch up while I approached Ryan.

"No themes today?" I asked as I smiled at him when he looked at me. He slowly smiled "I guess I'm just going to be myself" He said as he shrugged smiling at me.

I looked at him as if to say are you serious. He laughed as he spread his arms out wide. "Come here Kid" He said as I ran and hugged him like I hadn't only seen him yesterday. But with all the tension and worry and sadness gone I could enjoy hugging my older brother.

I pulled away from him and took his hand in mind as he looked at me questioningly "Come on" I said as I tugged at his hand as he followed me grudgingly.

They stopped chatting as soon as they saw me with Ryan. Ryan and Troy eyed each other cautiously as I let go of Ryan's hand.

They kept eye contact neither blinking as if in some sort of contest. I sighed impatiently as I tapped my foot loudly.

They both turned to look at me. "Just let bygones be bygones already" I said as I smiled at them both encouragingly.

"She's right" Ryan said speaking up as he put his hand out for Troy to shake.

"Yea we're good" Troy said as he shook Ryan's hand. They smiled at one another in understanding and did a little guy hand shake.

Chad cheered. "Finally" He said as he smiled at all of us.

"Ice princess alert" Chad said as his smile faded and he went to stand beside Taylor. Troy stood beside me as he smiled casually at Sharpay.

Ok so what was that about?

Why is he smiling at her? I tore my eyes away from Troy and looked at Sharpay and could've been the lighting but was she actually smiling at me?

I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice just to be sure and there it was. She was really smiling at me. And genuinely smiling not in a creep way.

"Good morning guys" She said happily as if we missed something.

"Morning Shar" Troy said casually.

"Ok will someone please explain what the hell is going on" Taylor said sounding as frustrated and confused as I felt.

"I thought you two were going out" Ryan said confused as he looked between Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay started laughing "No we're not…..I'm just Troy's friend" She clarified.

"But what about the attitude towards Gabi and all that?" Chad asked suspiciously.

Sharpay's smile faltered as it turned into a frown and her hazel eyes filled with sadness. She turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry I treated you so harshly Gabriella" She said apologetically.

"It's just that I was under the impression that you were stalking Troy I had no idea that you guys were in love" She explained.

I looked at Troy for guidance and he looked just as confused as I am.

"What do you mean 'you were under the impression that she was stalking me'?" Troy asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

I turned to look back at Sharpay.

" Your dad he never told me that you two were dating……he just told me that you had a thing for her and that you thought she was using you……so you dumped her and she was stalking you" She explained in more detail.

My mouth fell open in shock at Sharpay's explanation. I couldn't believe that Troy's dad hated me so much. I looked around and noticed everyone with the same gob smacked expression.

" I really am sorry" She said apologetically. " I was just trying to look out for Troy" She said as she looked at me pleadingly.

She was waiting for me to forgive her for something that wasn't her fault.

She stuck her hand out and waited for me to shake it. When I looked at it strangely she pulled it back dejectedly and sighed. She stood there for a few moments as I knew what I had to do.

So instead of shaking her hand I threw my arms around and……hugged her!

Yes I literally hugged her. I have lost my mind. Completely and totally but I am just so happy and I couldn't help myself.

Sharpay was motionless for a moment but then she hugged me back awkwardly. "Does this mean we're ok?" She asked confused as I pulled back. I laughed as I linked my arm with hers.

"Definetley"

"So this is the gang" I said as I made the introductions. Sharpay smiled and laughed as everyone introduced themselves.

"There's also Kelsi but she's quite shy" I said as I gestured to the girl standing quietly at her locker.

"Guys this is zeke" Sharpay said proudly as she unlinked her arm from mine and wrapped her hand around zeke's.

"This is my boyfriend" She said happily as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

I liked him already.

Troy grabbed my hand and I smiled at the gesture. Suddenly I felt him stiffen as he looked at something behind me. I turned around and I was shocked when I saw my dad walking down the hallway looking for something.

Everyone grew quiet when they noticed my posture and as soon as Taylor saw who was approaching us her eyes narrowed into slits.

Neither Taylor nor Troy had seen my dad before but they had seen his picture. The rest of the gang were confused but they remained quiet.

"Gabriella" My dad said sounding relieved as he approached us.

"Dad" I said nodding to acknowledge his presence.

"Listen I know our last confrontation didn't go as well as I had hoped and you have every right to be mad at me" He said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"But I would like a second chance……to show that I do care……and that I deeply regret my mistake" He said apologetically his voice laced with sincerity.

I felt Troy squeeze my hand gently in support. I looked up at him and he smiled at me reassuringly showing me he'd support me no matter what.

I looked at Taylor and she smiled and nodded showing me that she was here too.

" I can't say I'll forget the past dad" I said finally choosing my words carefully "But I believe in the human ability to forgive completely and I want to do that" I said as my eyes finally met his.

"So does this mean we're good?" My dad asked unsure as his eyes glanced around nervously.

"yes Dad it does" I said as I smiled at him. The first real smile I gave him in years. He nodded at me and started to walk away before I felt Troy squeeze my hand again.

"Go" He whispered as I took off running after my dad. "Dad…..wait!" I yelled as my dad stopped and turned to look at me bewildered.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Really tight. I hadn't hugged him like that since I was ten or something.

And even though I tried so hard not to admit it. I did miss my dad. No matter what. He was my dad after all.

My dad's posture was rigid at first but then he slowly eased into the hug and he even stroked my hair. I pulled back and smiled at him as I walked back to my friends.

They all smiled at me as they resumed talking.

Troy tugged at my hand and pulled me away from them. "I'm so proud of you" He exclaimed as he hugged me.

" You are incredible you know that" He said as he pulled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered thickly.

I realized what this meant. I was starting over. I had a second chance to make things right and this time I wasn't going to blow it.

There's only so many chance one can get so we have to make it count.

The bell rang and we all attended our classes normally.

Sharpay and I became fast friends and by lunch we were almost as inseparable as me and Taylor.

I noticed Troy excuse himself as we sat at the lunch table. I looked at him quizzically as he flashed me a smile. He passed by me and dropped a note in my lap.

**Meet me on the rooftop garden in 10**

**Love**

**Xx**

I smiled as I tucked the note in my jean pocket and returned to my conversation with the gang.

10 minutes later I was making my way up to the rooftop garden.

As soon as I made it to the top I heard a soft violin playing. I saw Troy standing there with a flower. I smiled and giggled as I accepted the red flower.

I saw Troy turn the cassette off.

"Gabriella Marie Montez from day one I knew that you were special……you made me see who I really was not the me who was created by some stupid clique or by my father" He said as he took my hand in his and softly grazed it.

" I love you so much and nothing and no one will ever change that…….the days we spent apart were the absolute worst of my life…….every second away from you pulls at my heartstrings…….and when I'm with you-"

"I feel like the whole universe exists just to bring us together as one" I finished for him tears filling my eyes at his beautiful speech.

He smiled at me as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

I gasped at the simple beauty of the ring.

He isn't going to propose is he?

"Gabriella……"He said looking up at me his eyes full of adoration. "Brie will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

Oh my God!

**An: **DUN DUN DUN! Oh my god I worked so hard on this chapter. It's about 12 pages and I've been at it for two hours. So I really hope it was worth the wait guys. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much and once again I apologize for the delay. So Troy proposed! Sharpay's a good person. I'm sorry if not many of you wanted her like this but I didn't want any more drama. And Gabi's dad is making an effort. I wanted to tie up all the loose ends in this chapter since I only have about one or two chapters left. C u guys next chappy!

**AN 2 VERY IMPORTANT: **Since the next chapter is the last and you guys have been so amazing I want to do something for you. So I was thinking for the next chapter do u want a song? If you do I have one song choice that both Troy and Gabriella can sing….from this moment on by Shania Twain or if you want you can request a song that you want only Troy or only Gabriella to sing. Second I can just write it without the song if you prefer. And third if you want me to add anything else or if you have a particular idea of how you want the story to end lemme know. I will make an epilogue if you want. But it depends on how many yes's I get.


	31. I promise you my heart

**An: **Hey guys I know I was supposed to update a week ago and I feel awful for not updating but there's simply no excuse. I admit it……I was lazy! Plus I couldn't decide what song to use all your suggestions were fantastic anyways enough blabbing as for the song I chose I actually made a mix of all the songs that were requested: At the beginning with you by Richard Max and Donna lewis, Right here right now(hsm 3) from the bottom of my heart by backstreet boys can I have this dance(hsm3) and finally from this moment on(Shania twain) ……hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Don't think I own them except in my dreams………

**Recap:**

"Gabriella……"He said looking up at me his eyes full of adoration. "Brie will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

Oh my God!

**Gabriella's pov**

I stared at Troy in shock. I opened and closed my mouth several times trying to find the words to say. My eyes filled with tears as the words escaped my mouth before I could register them "I can't"

He stared up at me confused his eyes boring into mine. I tore my gaze away and walked to one of the railings and rested my hands on it.

I felt Troy come up behind me and I turned around to look at him. "Why?" He mouthed his eyes full of pain.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Of what?" He prompted softly his hand grabbing mine as he stroked it gently.

"Of everything" I said my eyes finally meeting his. "I'm scared that what we have isn't going to last and that marriage will destroy us" I admitted.

"Oh brie" He said kissing my hand gently "That'll never happen"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked pulling my hand away from his gently. I know I was being kind of hard on him but I needed proof that he wasn't going to break my heart or that we wouldn't hate each other in the end.

"All the marriages I've seen have either ended up in both people hating each other or they just stay married out of habit not out of love" I said bitterly remembering how I saw marriages when I grew up.

"I'm scared our love will die out" I said softly as I felt him snake his arms around my waist. He placed his head on my shoulder and his breath tickled my ear.

"I' afraid too" He whispered in my ear "But I'm willing to take the risk to be with you" He admitted softly. "Because I know that what we have is a once in a life time love something to hold on to" He said lifting his head from my shoulder to place a kiss in my hair.

I sighed as I gathered my thoughts together. "Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

I turned around to face him as I gazed at him intently "I trust you" I said confidently.

"Then take a risk with me" He whispered grazing my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of his strong hands caressing my cheek. The way he had his other arm around my waist firmly but lovingly.

I opened my eyes to look into his shinning cerulean blue ones. I nodded as his beamed at me "You mean….?" He trailed off trying to mask his excitement.

"I do" I said never more sure of anything in my whole life.

His smile grew even wider if possible as he picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and screamed as we both laughed.

"Troy" I said in between laughs "Put……me……down" I said giggling with happiness.

He finally stopped and put me down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive" His voice laced with love and utter devotion.

"No thank you for persisting so much" I said as I leaned on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He smiled as he turned his mouth to the side so I ended up planting a kiss on his lips instead of his cheek.

I blushed as I pulled away and he grinned at me cheekily.

"Shame on you Bolton" I scolded lightly "I'm engaged you know" I said pretending to show him my ring. "Aww to bad that means I can't sweet you off your feet can I?" He asked half teasingly half seriously.

"You're too late because my prince finally found his way" I said grinning at him.

"Oh real smooth gabby" He said as he knelt down and carried me bridal style. "Troy" I said laughing as I punched him lightly.

"Put me down"

"Nah I'm enjoying this"

" I'm not"

"Yes you are you just won't admit it"

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly as a smile tugged at my lips. "Might as well practice" He pointed out as he kicked the door open with his leg.

I beamed at him as he put me down. "Thank you" I said in a fake British accident.

"You're welcome milady" He said making a fake bow as he took my hand and kissed it. He slipped the ring on my finger proudly.

He winked at me and then took off in the other direction. I smiled to myself as I shook my head to snap out of my day dream and then walked off to my locker on the other side. I started arranging my locker waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

As soon as it rung Taylor was beside me getting her books out for next class.

"What happened to you? You look like you're on cloud nine" She commented smirking at me as she shut her locker.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening and then I lowered my head "I'm engaged" I whispered.

"Oh my god" She yelled in surprised as several students paused to look at us.

"Shh" I said putting my fingers to her lips as I made sure no one else was looking.

"When?"She whispered excited her eyes gleaming.

"Lunch……it was so wow" I said not finding any words to describe it.

She giggled and beamed at me "Congratulations" She said hugging me.

"Thanks" I said still slightly dazed at how this all happened.

Chad came over a while later and snaked his arms around Taylor's waist planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Congrats Gabs…..Troy just told me" He said smiling at me. "Troy's one lucky guy" He said winking at me as I blushed.

He and Taylor chuckled at my shyness and then we all walked to class together.

Troy unfortunately had class on the other side of campus even though I missed him that thought was put to rest as I began imagining the rest of our lives together.

We walked into class with time to spare as the students started filing in. We had to pair up in groups of 4. My eyes darted around the room looking for Sharpay knowing that she had this class with us.

Just when I was about to give up I saw her rush in slightly out of breath. She smiled and waved at me as she came over.

"Hey guys" She said happily as she grabbed a seat beside us.

"Hey"

"S'up"

"Hi" I said as we faced the front. The teacher started telling us about our assignment and soon he told us to begin.

We finished rather quickly so we had a lot of time on our hands.

"So why do you look like you just won a date with Orlando bloom?" Sharpay asked noticing how I kept tapping my pencil and shifting around excitedly.

" I don't but it's something even better" I said turning around so I could face her properly.

" A date with Robert Pattinson?" She said her eyes lighting up.

"No" I said as I rolled my eyes at her. I looked around once more to make sure no one was looking. I don't know why I didn't want anyone finding out. But for now it just felt like I should keep it on the Dl.

I leaned in close to hear and whispered "I'm engaged"

Her eyes lit up and her lips quivered with the urge to scream. I quickly put both my hands on her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

I kept them there a while until she calmed down noticeably. "Omg" She said as soon as I removed my hands.

"That's so cool" She said half whispering half yelling as she bounced her legs up and down in excitement.

"Troy told me you're not a big fan of fashion but for your wedding we're going all out" She whispered furiously already planning ahead.

I chuckled "Sharpay seriously calm down…….it's no big deal" I said as I shrugged.

Her eyes went even more wild if possible "No big deal?" She said shocked "Are you kidding?"

"It is a very big deal and you just leave everything to me" She said her eyes gleaming.

"Um thank you?" I said feeling a little weird that she was acting like my best friend but deciding I wouldn't question it. If she wanted to plan my wedding let her plan my wedding. It's not like I was going to.

And between her and Taylor I'm sure they would come up with something extravagant.

I inwardly shuddered at the thought but smiled to myself as I imagined Troy with his hair slicked back in a dashing black tux beaming at me as I walked towards him.

Everyone looking at us and smiling. All the while me and Troy share a secret smile knowing that we were lucky to have found each other at such a young age as I approach him and the priest starts to speak…..

"Ella" Taylor said snapping her hands in front of me as I shook my head dazed.

"You say something?" I said dreamily not paying attention.

"It's the last class" She said chortling as she kept looking at me. "What?" I asked noticing how she kept looking at me and laughing.

"Nothing" She said laughing as I raised my eyebrow at her "You just have this really dreamy far off look on your face" She said stopping as she opened her locker and placed her book.

I opened my locker and took a few things out. My ring seemed to glimmer and I sighed as I looked at it.

"So when's the big day?" Taylor asked visibly excited as she shut her locker.

"Dunno……we didn't really talk about it" I said shrugging as I shut my locker.

"Well……would you like it someone soon or far away?" She asked pursuing her lips deep in thought.

"Doesn't really matter" I said not paying attention to what she saying. Instead I was staring at Troy as he was waiting for me near the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was smiling and nodding at anyone he passed.

As soon as he saw me he smiled and walked over swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey I missed you" He said scooping me in a hug.

"I just saw you 3 hours ago" I said giggling as he buried his face in my hair.

"I know but I still missed you" He whispered

" I missed you too" I whispered in his ear giggling as he beamed.

"Aww aren't you two cute? " I heard Sharpay say before I heard a flash. She and Taylor stood staring at us smirking.

Troy pulled away and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and chuckled.

"Guys hand it over" I said narrowing my eyes as they took a step back.

"Nop" Sharpay said simply in a sing song voice as she showed me the picture.

I had to admit it looked kinda cheesy. Like a romance movie poster. Me and Troy were looking at each other with goofy smiles on our faces.

"You guys look so adorable" Taylor commented gushing over the picture as she snatched Sharpay's phone away.

She sent the picture to her phone and beamed at me.

I rolled my eyes as I hid in Troy's side

"Tay you know I'm not photogenic in the least bit" I muttered inhaling Troy's scent.

"I think you are gorgeous…..absolutely beautiful" Troy commented kissing my hair.

I blushed deeply and was glad that I was hiding in his side so he couldn't see how I turned beat red.

"Well if it isn't the blissfully happy couple" Chad teased as he came and pecked Taylor on the lips.

"So when are you going to break it to the parents?" Sharpay asked as she flipped her phone shut as zeke came and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"No clue" I said shrugging as I looked at Troy.

"Don't worry…..I'll be right there" he said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

I nodded as I beamed at him knowing that it doesn't matter what our parents said. Sure it would be great if they gave us their blessing but either way it's ok.

"We gotta split guys" Chad said as he tugged on Taylor's hand. Taylor hugged me quickly and waved as she walked away.

"Good luck" She yelled.

"We gotta go to"Zeke commented as he and Sharpay made for the door. Sharpay ran back and hugged me and whispered in my ear "We'll go shopping later…..oh and if it doesn't work out you guys can always elope" She winked at me as she pulled away.

I smiled and waved.

"You and Shar have gotten pretty close" Troy commented as we walked to his car hand in hand.

"yeah she's pretty great once you get to know her" I said smiling at how close we had gotten.

We got to Troy's car and he opened the door for me like a gentleman. He shut the door and ran around to his side.

He started the engine and his hand immediately sought mine and they intertwined as he put the other hand on the while.

"Can we tell my mum first?" Troy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure" I said smiling at him as I turned to stare out the window.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked worried as he tore his gaze away from the road to look at me.

"No….no of course not" I said reassuringly as I kissed his hand. He smiled at me then turned his eyes back to the road.

We got to his house pretty quickly and he opened the door for me and we slowly went to his door. I was dreading what his mother might think. I loved his mum already. Like a second mum.

Troy let go of my hand to open the door. It opened with a soft _click_. He took my hand and led me inside as he flipped on the switch.

"Mum?" Troy called out as he smiled at me.

"in here hon" She replied emerging from the kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Oh Gabriella….how nice to see you again" She said smiling warmly at me.

"It's nice to see you again too-Amy" I said politely smiling at her.

" Are you staying for dinner Gabriella?" His mum asked as she took off her apron. Her warm eyes inviting.

I looked at Troy for help who just nodded to me and then look to his mum.

"Mum we have something important to announce" Troy said sounding rather nervous.

"This sounds serious" She said her eyes darting from Troy to me.

She gestured to the living room where we followed her. I looked around and smiled to myself at the nice comfortable family feeling it had. It had two love chairs and a big sofa in the middle. They were all cream colored and the curtains were drawn back to reveal a full moon.

Troy tugged at my hand and lead me to the couch where we sat down comfortable side by side.

Troy licked his lips nervously as his eyes darted around the room. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked at our hands and smiled then he faced his mum who was looking at both of us quizzically.

"Mum we're engaged" Troy said his eyes moving away from her shocked gaze.

Several moments lapsed in silence. I could hear the clock ticking silently. Taunting. ..

I couldn't stand it anymore I started fidgeting. Troy grabbed my hand and kissed it in reassurance.

I looked at him and gave him a tight smile as we waited for his mum to say something.

_We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the begining with you._

" Are you guys sure?" His mum finally said her voice a bit squeaky.

"You're just so young" She said sighing as she looked at our intertwined hands.

"We're sure" I said speaking out as Troy smiled at me. "Amy I've never loved anyone more than I love Troy"

"And I'm sure Gabriella is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" Troy added.

She was silent again but then she smiled "I have no doubt about your love dear and normally I would protest further but it seems you've set your minds to it….."She trailed off looking at a picture on the mantelpiece.

"So I guess I should give my blessings then" She said finally as I leaped up from the couch and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much" I said gratefully as I pulled back flushed at what I just did.

"You're welcome hunny" She said as Troy hugged her too.

We both smiled at each other then at Troy's mum. I looked at the clock and noticed that my mum would be home any minute.

"Alright you two can go now I can see that you have somewhere else to be" Troy's mum said knowingly as she looked at me and smiled.

I smiled guiltily "We gotta tell my mum" I offered as an explanation.

"Go" She said as she gesture towards the door. I nodded at Troy meaningfully as I walked away to give him and his mum some privacy. I wandered towards the kitchen where I saw a newspaper.

I picked it up and quickly scanned through it just wasting time. But when I turned to the celebrity section (for famous people in Albuquerque) I nearly fell over in shock.

There was a picture of me all big and in color with Buddy beside me. It was that night he was barking at our new home.

That explains the flash I thought as I quickly skimmed over the article. It talked about Troy as a player and how when he finally settled down I broke his heart. They said Troy deserved it and then they went on to say some other nonsense.

It made my blood boil to hear them talk about me and Troy like that. I slammed down the paper as I saw the picture of the author.

It was the creep Peter. My hands clenched into fists at how badly I wanted to punch him for invading my personal life.

That explains why there was something off about him. I cursed him under my breath in Spanish as Troy walked in.

He saw me walking around cursing in Spanish and he smirked as he walked over to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked finding the situation amusing.

"Have you seen this?" I said stopping my ranting as I handed him the now almost crumpled piece of paper. He looked at me befuddled as I gestured to the celebrity section.

He read the paper and his eyes grew wide with amusement. "Oh don't worry about it….it's just stupid gossip" He said tossing the paper aside.

"Stupid gossip?" I asked perplexed.

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around me holding me close. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this" He whispered into my hair.

I sighed as I felt all my anger melt away. It was amazing how Troy's touch could to that to me.

"But you know if it helps…..you look extremely sexy when you're angry" He whispered.

I blushed so hard I could almost see myself turning red. He chuckled as placed a soft kiss on my forehead and took my hand to lead me out.

I was still beat red and I refused to look at him least he snickered at me for blushing again.

He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. Luckily by that time the fresh air had made the blush go down.

We drove to my house and saw my mum's car in the drive way. I took out my keys slowly deliberately wasting time not wanting to face the moment.

"Mum?" I called out as I swung open the door. I could smell food coming from the kitchen as a muffled "I'm here" came.

I smiled as I took Troy's hand and went over to the kitchen. My mum was wearing an apron which was a bit new for her. She had flour on her nose and sauce splattered on her apron.

Her hair was up in a messy bun but she seemed determined to make something edible.

"Hi honey" She said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Hello Troy" She said as she hugged him warmly.

He seemed surprised by the hug but he returned warmly and then pulled back smiling at her showing her a row of pearly white teeth.

"You too look on top of the moon" She commented while stirring the pasta. "Anything I should now?" She asked as casually as possible trying but failing to contain her excitement.

"Mum" I said taking a deep breath as I looked over at Troy "We're engaged" I announced.

Before I even had a chance to read her expression. I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. "Oh honey that's so great congratulations……I was wondering when it would happen……this is so wonderful……when is the wedding" She said all the while hugging me.

"Mum….*cough*can't…….*cough*…….breathe" I managed to squeak out as my mum released me.

"Oh sorry dear" She said as she let go and smiled apologetically.

"I'm just so excited" She gushed once more as she looked at my ring. She beamed at Troy who smiled back glad to be accepted.

" Mum not to be ungrateful or anything but aren't you going to question us or even ask if we're sure we're doing the right thing seeing as we're young and all?" I asked bemused.

She smiled gently at me "When you know you know right?" She said shrugging as she went back to her pasta.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" She exclaimed as she turned off the oven.

"Would you like to stay for Dinner Troy?" She asked as she grabbed the plates.

"Yes please Ms. Montez…..just let me ask my mum first" He said releasing my hand as he flipped his phone open.

"Please Troy you're practically my son in law call me Maria" She said as she finished setting the table.

He smiled at her as he called his mum and told her. He hung up a minute later and immediately went to pull my mum's chair out. She sat down and gave him a warm smile.

He pulled my chair out for me too "Thank you" I said giggling.

"You're welcome" He replied sitting down. We sat down for a nice quiet dinner. We laughed and talked about the good times while sharing memories. At the table I couldn't help but sneak glances at Troy every now and then and wonder what our married life would be like.

**4 weeks later**

"Ok Shar stop its perfect now" I said for the millionth time as Sharpay fixed a lose strand of my brown hair.

"You look incredible gabs" Taylor commented as I turned to look at her. I was wearing a shoulder less floor length dress. It was white of course with sequins and a light veil.

"Troy is going to drop dead when he sees you" Sharpay gushed as she placed the veil on above my head.

" I'm nervous" I confessed as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Don't be hon" Taylor said getting up to stand beside me. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I turned to look at her.

"You love Troy right?" She asked

"With all my heart"

"Then you're doing the right thing" Sharpay said as she smiled at me. I smiled at them both as I nodded. They both hugged me and went ahead since the ceremony was about to start. I stood there waiting for when it was time to go. The last four weeks had gone by so fast it was just a whirlwind. Troy's dad didn't approve of course.

No shocker there…..but still I was hoping he was having a change of heart……apparently not I thought

But Troy was still adamant about marrying me with or without his father's blessing. Lucky for me my dad was happy about it.

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my state of reverie as I opened the door with a smile.

"You ready?" queried as he smiled at me. I nodded vigorously "Ready". "You look beautiful honey" He said the tears filling his eyes as he swallowed back a lump.

"Thank you" I said quietly the tears filling my eyes too. He hugged me then took my hand and led me to the aisle where the rest of my life would begin.

As soon as the double doors opened I heard gaps of surprise and murmurs as I walked down the aisle. I beamed as I saw how handsome Troy looked in his black and white tuxedo. His messy brown hair was slicked back but he looked so handsome. He took my breath away.

I knew he was special for that reason I felt blessed to have in my life.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

I approached Troy and beamed at him as he beamed back and took my hand while my father went and sat down. "Dearly beloved" The priest began "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Troy Alejandro Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez…….if anyone should object to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I object!" I heard someone yell. Troy turned shocked to find his father bursting through the doors as he ran towards us.

"Troy I won't have you ruining your life your reputation everything for some girl" He said as he eyed me up and down with disgust.

"Now look there's still time to call off the wedding-"

"Enough" Troy bellowed causing his father's rambling to stop in shock.

"We're finished her _Dad"_ He said his voice as hard as steel. "I'm marrying her without or without your consent…..I'm threw being your puppet" He spat as he shook his head with disappointment.

"Security please escort my father out" Troy told one of the guards. His father gave him one last look then followed the guards out.

I gently placed my hand in Troy's and gave him a tight squeeze. It couldn't have been easy for him to cut off his dad like that. I knew how it felt.

The priest continued with no more interruptions. He turned to Troy smiling as a little boy came forward with our rings "Do you Troy Alejandro Bolton take thee Gabriella Marie Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health from this day on till death to you part?"

"I do" He replied beaming as he took the ring.

The priest turned to me and smiled "Do you Gabriella Marie Montez take thee Troy Alejandro Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health from this day on till death do you part?"

" I do" I said my eyes filled with tears as I took the ring.

"Repeat after me Troy" The priest said "With this ting I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Troy said slipping the wedding band ever so gently on my finger

"Repeat after me Gabriella" He said smiling at me.

"With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" I said slipping the ring on Troy's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" The priest exclaimed happily raising his hands as everyone stood.

"You many now kiss the bride" He told Troy chuckling.

Troy pressed his lips softly to mine as he slipped his arm around my waist. I wove my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

We pulled apart when the need for air became too great and we rested our foreheads together. He beamed at me and I couldn't help but beam back

"I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs. Bolton" The priest yelled as everyone applauded and cheered.

My heart swelled with pride and joy at the thought of being Ms. Troy Bolton. We went to our table and were bombarded with people giving us their congratulations.

I smiled and thanked each of them politely then when everyone sat down I stood up and raised my glass and clinked a spoon on it gently to get everyone's attention.

Everyone quieted down "I want to thank you all for being here today" I began " I know me and Troy didn't have any vows but there are a few special things I'd like to say to him" I said looking down at him and beaming. "I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care……" I trailed off as I wiped a tear away. Troy stood up and we looked into each other's eyes as we both spoke at once "Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart." We both finished and everyone started clapping.

"Everyone" The DJ said "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance". The dance floor was cleared as a single spotlight was in the middle of the dance floor. Troy took the lead and lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his neck as the soft music played in the background.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

Troy pulled me closer and started to sing softly in my ear "_No one told me I was going to find you…..unexpected what you did to my heart_" He said softly as he swung me out then swung me back in a again "_When I lost hope you were there to remind this a start". _

I smiled at him as I sniffed. No one had ever told me something quite as beautiful as he had. I felt a lone tear making its way down my cheek. Troy wiped it away with the pad of his thumb as I pulled him close and whispered in his ear "_Right here…..right now…..I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view…..cuz you mean everything……right here I promise you somehow……that tomorrow can wait to some other to be….."_

I pulled back and he smiled at me as he said softly "_Cuz right now there's you and me"_. I leaned my head on his chest happily as I closed my chest. I heard him sigh in content as I snuggled even further into his chest.

He pulled away when the dance was over and he disappeared. "Ladies and gentleman" the DJ said interrupting the dance "The groom would like to sing something special to the bride" The DJ announced as everyone awed.

I looked at the stage in shock I didn't even know Troy liked to sing or write. Troy came up on stage with a guitar. His eyes sought mine and when he found them he flashed me a smile. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up for encouragement. He laughed as he strummed a few strings then clears his throat "_I see you look at me…..when you think I'm not aware…..you're searching for clues of just how deep my feelings are…"_ His eyes snapped up and met mine. They bore into mind with such intensity. It felt like we were the only two in the room "_How do you prove the sky is blue the ocean's wide…..all I know is how I feel when I look into your eyes…..there are no guarantees…..that's what you always say to me"_ He finished as he smiled as everyone clapped and cheered. He climbed off the stage and rushed towards me and crushed me in his embrace.

"What did you think?" He asked his face buried in my hair.

"I think you love my hair too much" I teased as he pulled away faking hurt.

"I'm serious brie"

"Of the song or of your singing?" I teased again unable to resist. He rolled his eyes "Both"

"Hmmmm" I pretended to be deep in thought as I nudged him playfully. "I loved it thank you so much it was beautiful" I said sincerely.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

" I wrote something for you too" I admitted shyly "But I'm not going up on stage" I said crossing my arms over my chest to emphasize his point.

He looked like he was about to argue but then he changed his mind and sighed blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "Deal"

"_I promise you from the bottom of my heart….. I will leave you till death do us part…… I promise you as a lover and a friend…… I will love you like I never love again…… with everything that I am"_

"That was wonderful Brie" He said scooping me up as he hugged me real tight.

_Let it rain_

_Let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be_

"Do you want to go outside?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded as we went outside venturing in the beautiful night air. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent as I noticed a full moon.

I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

" I got you something" He admitted quietly.

"Troy" I said disapprovingly.

"I know you don't like it when people get you things but I made this myself" He said walking away as he got something and hid it behind his back.

"Ok" I said reluctantly. "Close your eyes" He said excited. I closed my eyes and felt something wooden being placed in my hand. I opened my eyes and gasped.

It was a beautiful music box with intricate designs. "Open it" He whispered standing beside me. I opened it and head the most beautiful melody playing.

As it finished there were tears in my eyes "thank you so much" I whispered thickly as I read the engraving "_I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through…..in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"_

I leaned on my tip toes and kissed him passionately then I pulled away slightly breathless. He looked dazed "What was that for?" He asked.

"For being the best" I said simply. I took the locket the unlocked it and smiled when I read "My forever". Troy helped me claps it on my neck and I smiled as I fingered it.

" I got you something too" I said as I told him to close his eyes. I placed a locket in his hand and told him to open his eyes.

His eyes lit up with excitement as he opened it. It had a picture of us and an engraving that said "My always". "Thanks Brie" He said kissing me enthusiastically as I helped him put it on.

We just stood there looking at the sky for a while. My head was on Troy's shoulder and his arm was around my waist.

"Look a shooting star" Troy said smiling.

"Make a wish" He whispered looking at me.

" But I'm already thanking my star for making my wish come true" I said obviously.

Troy looked at me puzzled "He" I said referring to the star "knows that where you are… is where I should be too" I said simply as Troy kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on" He said suddenly "We can go home now" He said smiling as he saw me yawn.

We got to the limo and I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open the whole way to our house (yes our house can you believe it? We actually got a house)

"Brie" I heard a voice say as they shook me. I yawned tiredly as I opened my eyes "We're home" Troy whispered proudly.

"Uh huh" I said yawning again.

He took my hand and led me to the front door where he swooped me up bridal style. I giggled as he attempted to open the door while Buddy was jumping around enthusiastically.

"Buddy" I scolded suddenly not feeling so tired. Troy smiled at me as the door to our house swung open. We looked at each other and knew what this meant. This was the start of our lives.

As we made our way to the bedroom I looked at Troy and whispered "Troy can you promise me one thing?" I said uncertainly.

"Anything" He said plopping down on the bed tirdley. "That we'll be together forever?" I finished lamely.

I know it sounds cheesy but I needed to hear the words. He hesitated " I can't promise you that but I can promise you my heart……forever" He said as he took both my hands in his.

"And always" I finished for him as he leaned in and kissed me. This was the start of a life for two different worlds that collided.

And for once it started off pretty good. If I should say so myself.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

**An: **Omg! I can't believe my story is over. I'm so sad  I don't want it to be over. I want it go on forever. But this is the final chapter. I apologize for using so many songs but I couldn't possibly choose. Thank you guys so much for the support you've given me! Y'all are awesome…..I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't gotten so much support and such an amazing response. So I'd like to thank each and every one of you for making this possible. And for making my dream of having an inspirational story come true however short lived it was. I hope I see you guys again soon! I'm going to go now before I started bawling my eyes out.

**Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!**

**NEVER FORGET THAT!**

**THANKS A MILLION GUYS!**


	32. When I'm with you

**An: **Hey guys! So after much debating and a lot of contemplating I decided to make an epilogue for you guys……since y'all are really the best. As for a sequel I regret so say there will be no sequel……I'm sorry for those of you who wanted one……but there are no ideas…..I tied up all the loose ends……there's nothing left to write a sequel……if any of you guys have an idea for a sequel however lemme know and I'll tell you what I think…….without further ado…….the epilogue!

**Troy's pov**

**A few months later**

_When I am with you…_

_It's like the whole world doesn't exist…_

I smiled and whistled to myself as I unlocked the door and stepped in the house. "Brie?" I called out as I slipped off the jacket and shut the door.

"I'm home" I yelled as I shut the door. I flipped on the switch and was surprised when I didn't find Gabriella sitting waiting for me like she always does.

I heard a sound from the bathroom and went there worriedly. I knocked "Brie?" I asked softly as I opened the door.

I found her on the floor leaning over the toilet. When she saw me she gazed at me with tired eyes and reached out for some toilet paper. She wiped away what I assumed to be vomit.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as I kneeled down beside her.

She nodded unable to speak. "Brie….." I hesitated as I leaned closer and started to stroke her hair.

"Maybe you should see a doctor you've been sick for a week" I said putting my hand to her forehead as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"No I'm fine it's just stress probably" She muttered tiredly as she closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead slowly and we just lay there like that for a while.

I felt her soft breathing on the side of my face and I knew she was asleep. I slowly stood up so as not to wake her and I carried her bridal style to our bedroom.

I gently laid her on the bed and slipped off her shoes. I covered her with a blanket and then slowly kissed her forehead as she smiled peacefully.

I smiled to myself as I brushed her hair out of her face. I slowly tiptoed to the door and switched off the lights. I shut the door carefully and went downstairs to find something to eat.

A while later after I had slipped on some shorts and an old wildcats t-shirt I heard creaking. I turned down the volume of the tv and turned and saw Gabriella standing on the stairs rubbing her eyes.

Her face was still pale and her eyes had bags under them she looked very sick but still very beautiful.

She smiled sleepily as she saw me. I put the plate on the counter and patted the spot on the couch next to me.

She smiled softly as she came over and sat down next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder as she yawned. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as she switched her position and buried her face in my chest.

She nodded as she bit her lip "It was too dark and when I woke up you weren't there" She admitted softly.

I chuckled softly as I held her even tighter if it was possible. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I murmured softly in her ear.

She nodded as she yawned once more. I reached out to grab the remote and turned off the tv.

I stretched out on the couch as she lay on top of me sleepily. I put an arm around her waist and the other behind my head as I propped myself up to a more comfortable position.

I played with her hair for a while admiring the new highlights she got(it was a birthday present from me for her birthday……they were brown and they made her look even more beautiful if that was possible)

I felt the even rise and fall of her chest as her soft breathing came out. I reached out and put the covers over both of us so she wouldn't feel cold. I turned off the switch and drifted off to sleep thinking of the beautiful angel in my arms.

I stirred awake when I felt something move. "No!" I heard someone murmur. I groggily opened my eyes wondering where the noise came from.

"No!" The voice said more forcefully. I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was Gabriella. She was stirring and flailing her arms about.

"Please don't go" She whimpered pleadingly. "Gabriella?" I asked as I flipped on the switch.

"No please don't……we can work this out" She said crying now. "Brie" I said shaking her trying to get her to wake up. But all that did was cause her to cry more.

"Troy don't leave me" She sobbed as the tears ran down her face. "brie!" I yelled as I got up and pulled her close. "Wake up" I said as I wiped away the tears.

"it's just a dream" I said as I stroked her hair trying to get her to wake up. She was sobbing harder than ever by then. And not just pitiful sobs. But heart wrenching agonizing sobs. My eyes filled with tears as I tried unsuccessfully to wake her up. She was thrashing even more now and kicking. And her forehead glistened with sweat as she struggled against something.

I kissed her forehead. Her cheek,her hair her lips repeatedly as I saw how it relaxed her. I pressed my lips to hers and deepened the kiss hoping it would wake her up.

I pulled back and I saw her bloodshot brown eyes gazing at me confused. "Troy?" She said as if unsure I was there.

"I'm here brie" I said as I hugged her. She buried her face in my chest. "But you left" She said sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"it was just a dream" I murmured soothingly as I kissed the top of her head. "It's alright" I said as I stroked her hair as her sniffles died down.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt" She mumbled as she looked up at me.

"It's ok" I said as I shrugged. I pulled back to take a closer look at her "Are you ok?" I said taking her face in my hands as I rubbed her cheek softly.

She nodded as she smiled at me. "I'm sorry I had you worried" She said sheepishly looking down.

"It's ok" I said again as I kissed her cheek.

"Troy?" She asked tentaivley.

"Yeah?" I asked as I rubbed her arms in soothing patterns. "Would you" She paused biting her a lip. It was a habit she did when she was nervous. Even when we were married there were times when she'd blush and get nervous. I didn't mind though. I thought it was cute.

"Would you sing me to sleep?" She asked softly as her eyes met mine. I smiled softly at her as I nodded.

I lay down on the couch as she lay on top of me. She laid her head on my chest and her hand started trailing patterns on my arm.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as she placed her head close to my ear "_ Your love feels so true…..so powerful……so impossible to resist_……"She giggled as she yawned tiredly. She looked up at me and I smiled at her "_ It makes me wonder……what are you……a wondrous mist?_" She snorted as she kissed my jaw.

I smiled as I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes " _Would that fit? An angel from heaven….? Would that assist?"_ I murmured in her ear.

By that time she had fallen asleep again. I know we probably should've gone up and slept in the bed but I was too tired to move.

I yawned as I switched off the lights and fell asleep again.

_But that would not do…_

_Why would you be dismissed…? _

I heard giggling as I shut my eyes even tighter. The giggling continued as I felt someone's hot breath on my face.

"urhg" I groaned trying to turn on my side. "Troy" I heard a soft voice say as it nudged me. "5 more minutes" I muttered

The voice giggled again "Troy wake up" the voice said again softly. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with the most beautiful sight.

Gabriella was lying on top of me. Her hair was a curly mess but her eyes were looking a lot better and she was smiling at me.

She giggled as she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled as I pulled her closer. She wove her arms around my hair and I smiled at how good that felt.

"Good morning" She whispered pulling back as we rested our foreheads together. "Now it is" I whispered her breath tickling my face.

She blushed as she tried to get up but she couldn't. My arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"Troy come on" She said as she slapped my arm playfully. "We have to get up" She pointed out as she continued to look at me amused.

"But it's the weekend" I whined as I closed my eyes. "yeah but we're supposed to meet the gang in a bit" She said.

She tried to get up again but I only pulled her tighter which caused her to fall down on top of me.

She laughed as she kissed my neck. Then she kissed my jaw and my eyes. I groaned at how much of a tease she was being.

She placed a soft kiss to my lips but I wouldn't let her pull back. I deepened the kiss and I could hear her giggle.

_A shinning star…?_

_Not easily missed… _

She pulled back "Now come on Mr. Bolton" She scolded as she ran her hands through her tangled ebony locks.

"Shower first" She said as I finally let her go. "Alright…..alright" I said sleepily as I yawned.

"I call dibs on the shower" She said her eyes lighting up like a kid's as she rushed up the stairs. I chuckled as I heard say "You snooze you lose"

I ran my hands through my hair as I trudged to the guest bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and went to the kitchen deciding to make Brie some breakfast.

I heard her come down the stairs and I could almost hear the smile in her voice "You made pancakes?" She questioned as she hoped onto the counter.

"Anything for you" I said turning around and smiling at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a green t-shirt. Her wet hair was let loose and it framed her face perfectly.

She was wearing the locket I got her and a pair of flip flops.

"You look beautiful" I said as I handed her the plate and kissed her lips. "Mmmmm thanks" She said blushing as she started eating.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower be right back" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I took a quick shower as I wrapped the towel around my body. I went the closet and picked out a pair of washed out jeans and a t-shirt.

I slipped them on and then slipped on a pair of socks and sneakers. I looked at my hair but then decided against brushing it. Gabi did always say she liked it better when it was messy. I just flicked it to the side and whistled to myself as I got downstairs.

"You look very handsome" Gabriella commented as she slipped her arm around my waist.

"Thanks" I said as I turned to give her a peck on the lips. She beamed at me as she sat down with me while I started eating my pancakes.

A while later we were ready to go.

We met up with the gang and we hung out and everything. The girls all left to get some shopping done because Taylor was now engaged.

Chad had proposed to her a while ago and the wedding was in a month. They were so happy together and I couldn't imagine a better match. They balanced each other perfectly.

Sharpay and Zeke were very happy together but not quite ready for the next step yet. As for Ryan and Kelsey well they had only started going out so naturally nothing serious was happening there.

3 hours later after the girls were done shopping me and Gabriella started the drive home.

Traffic was murderous so we got home later than usual.

_A crystal drop of rain…?_

_That would pass unkissed?_

"I'll make dinner sweetheart you go rest" Gabriella said taking the things from me as she pecked me on the lips.

"You sure?" I asked shutting the front door as I watched her unpack things.

"Positive" She said beaming at me as she put things away.

I went to the coach and sat down and started watching some tv.

I must've fallen asleep because a while later I felt a soft nudge. "Troy". I opened my eyes and squinted against the light as I smiled at Gabriella.

"Dinner's ready" She said as she walked to the kitchen. I sat up rubbed my eyes and followed her. I pulled out the chair for her and we sat down and started eating.

Conversation flowed between us easily. That was the great thing about our relationship. We could talk about anything and everything.

Suddenly I could feel the silence getting uncomfortable. "Troy…..there's something I have to tell you" Gabriella said fright lacing her voice.

I reached out and took her hand in mine. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned as I stroked her hand.

She gave me a tight smiled as she took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" She said in small voice. At first I wasn't sure I heard her right. But when she looked up at me her eyes fearful I couldn't help the smile that broke out.

"Are you serious?" I said jumping up and going to her side.

She nodded as bit her lip wondering if my reaction was a good thing or a bad thing. I crushed her in a hug "That is so great,love" I whispered in her hair.

_What comes out of this endless list?_

_What are you, I must insist?_

I couldn't believe I was going to be a daddy. A baby! Mine and Gabriella's. This was one of the happiest moments of my life.

I pulled back and she beamed at me.

"So you're not angry?" She asked

"Of course not why would I be?"

"It's just that we're young and still in college" She trailed off as she chewed the inside of her lip.

"Brie" I said as I titled her chin up. Her eyes met mine " Having babies with you is absolutely perfect I don't care about the timing" I said my voice laced with sincerity.

Her eyes filled with tears as I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb "Why are you crying?" I whispered softly wondering if I had said something wrong

"I'm just so happy" She hiccupped as she smiled at me.

I grinned as I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back and smiled at her " I love you Brie…..more than I can ever say" I said.

"I love you too Wildcat……so so much" She said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Go rest I'm going to clean this up" I said getting up off the floor.

"Are you sure?" She asked uncertainly as I nodded. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away to the living room.

I picked up the dishes and washed them and went to the living room.

_But then…I concluded it…_

_You are neither an angel nor a mist_

I saw Gabriella focused on the movie so I snuck up behind her and covered her face with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said disguising my voice as I bit my lip to keep the laughter from erupting at how ridiculous I sounded.

"Ryan?" She asked innocently.

"Nop" I said simply.

"Josh Duhamel?" She said sounding excited.

"nop" I said laughing "Try again" I urged.

"Chace Crawford?" She asked as she removed my hands. Her excited smile fell as she pretended to be disappointed.

"Oh it's just you" She said trying to be nonchalant.

"Yup…….just me" I said pecking her cheek. A small smile tugged her lips as she beamed at me.

_Neither you are a star nor a drop of rain unkissed, _

_You are something more beautiful, more wondrous _

I plopped onto the couch next her and saw her look at her stomach lovingly. I placed my hand on her stomach as I stroked it tenderly.

I looked up and met her eyes and they were filled with pride joy adoration and love. I wondered how I could've gotten so lucky.

"I'm going to be a dad" I whispered not believing it.

"And I'm going to be a mum" She whispered back beaming with pride.

We just sat there for a while longer talking to the baby.

"What about names?" I asked suddenly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

" I always liked Joy" She said thoughtfully.

"I love that name" I said as I placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

"How about Alex if it's a boy?" I suggested as I stroked her stomach.

"I like it" She said as she yawned tiredly.

I kissed her forehead as she sighed happily.

_That continue to subsist,_

_You fill me with love _

_That would never amiss_

"Come on let's go to sleep" I whispered in her ear as I reached out for the remote. I turned off the tv and picked her up bridal style.

"I can walk you know" She said annoyed as she stared at me.

I chortled as I placed a kiss in her hair.

" I like carrying you" I offered as an explanation.

She giggled as she buried her face in my chest.

We got the bedroom and I swung the door open and as I placed her gently on the bed. She went under the covers and I crawled in beside her. I slipped off my shirt and threw it across the room.

_You are unique_

_Too wonderful to actually exist,_

_So let me tell you this_

She snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Brie" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Troy" She said tired as she drifted off to sleep.

_Before this mesmerizing dream ends_

_I love you so much_

This was a whole new chapter in our life I thought as I switched off the light. But for once I'm looking forward to it. With Gabriella by my side what could possibly go wrong? I couldn't wait to be a dad!

_And I hope that causes you what it causes me…_

…_Bliss…_

**An: **That's it guys! This is officially the end. I know the epilogue might've sucked but not only is it my first I was kind of tired while I was doing it but I felt like I owed it to you guys. As for the song used well it was written by my best friend the amazing "touchmygoldenheart-smwb". Hope you liked it! And remember guys this isn't goodbye this is just see you later. Thanks again for everything guys :D!


	33. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**An: **Hey guys! Oh my gosh I missed writing so much so as soon as my new idea formed I just had to write it. Please check out my new story "Leave me in the dark" It's a Troyella story and it's more different than anything I've ever written before.


End file.
